Where we Met
by ayshrina tan
Summary: [COMPLETE!] At age 19, team 7 has gone thier seperate ways... what happens when they are united once again? And Sakura is engaged! How does Sasuke react? WARNING: includes sex, impiled seual activity & language. SASUSAKU SAKUOC NARUHINA
1. Act 1: Homecomming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Origonal CHaracters: Jin and Mai... they're my creations :D... **

**LaydyRine: I hope you all enjoy this, it's my first ever fan fic :D**

**

* * *

Act 1: Homecoming**

She stood there on the bridge gazing at the peaceful river below her. A tiny smile crept upon her face _"Good memories"_ the pink-haired girl thought to herself. She looked up and around at the little park that surrounded here, the same park where she used to train 6 years ago.

Now standing at 19 years of age the young ANBU-medic Nin has finally come home. Her pastel pink hair dangles at hip-length from a high pony-tale. She wore all black: a short black skirt that was skin tight, and a black vest that caged her black tube top. Despite her soft physical features, she was not someone who you'd want to anger. Her speed was insanely fast, her strength surpassed her sensei (Tsunande) and her intelligence… oh her intelligence is indescribable. As her ANBU teammates say: the perfect nin.

She closed her eyes reminiscing her childhood memories; she had not been back for 3 years and had missed her home greatly. _"I wonder if they've changed…"_

Footsteps. Slow, steady, slightly heavy… she could tell it was a male… about 6'2, approximately 152Lbs, by her calculation. She immediately recognized her former sensei.

"Isn't it wonderful how some things never change?" she asked casually.

"It's been a while…Sakura" the slick silver haired nin replied.

"Has it?... I didn't think 3 years was that long." She opened her emerald green eyes and turned towards him with a smile on her face.

"I've been wondering when I could see your hopeful eyes again…. It HAS been a while, for some of us." He grinned under his mask. "What no hug?" he teased.

Sakura couldn't help but smile, she was happy to see Kakashi again. Then they hugged.

"So tell me Kakashi-kun, how is everyone?"

_"Kakashi-kun?" _he thought silently… "err…okay I guess." He could tell she wasn't happy with his rather blunt answer. Silence fell upon them as sakura gazed back down at the flowing river beneath the bridge. "He thinks about you….you know…"

She looked up at him… before she was able to read Kakashi like a book, but now she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"who?" she asked

"who do you think?"

"Naruto?"

"well…him too, but he and Hinata are to be wedded soon"

"Really?" she beamed happily. "I'll be sure to pay a visit to Hinta-chan soon" she looked at him carefully. He could feel how intense she was, how easily she was reading him. "You couldn't possibly mean _him_… I always thought he hated me…"

"It's quite the opposite… you know how he is."

She giggled nervously… "You know, for a second there… I've forgotten…. I guess it has been a while."

Kakashi nodded silently. "He's off on a mission… he isn't due back for another 3 days or so."

Sakura was silent, calculating possible co-ordinates for her teenage faddish.

"How long are you planning on staying?" he asked interrupting her.

"I'm not sure… now that the war is over, my services aren't required for now…"

"Sounds like you don't have a plan… that's unlike you."

"Maybe I'm trying to be spontaneous" she snapped.

_"Her temper hasn't quite changed, despite her obvious maturity"_ Kakashi thought as he examined her. She was indeed beautiful, she bloomed nicely, long legs, tall torso, C-sized breasts thin waist and a nice little butt to go with the package.

_"why is he looking at me funny?"_ Sakura thought to herself. "Kakashi-kun!"

He snapped out of it. And laughed nervously. She cocked and eyebrow looking at him displeased…

"Your appearance might have changed Sakura, but your temper is still intact I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped obviously irritated.

"Nothing " he waved it off. "Will you still be around when he gets back?"

"Maybe…" Sakura said her tone shifting as she starred off into the water again.

"Do you still…you know? For him?" he asked, getting ready for another possible temperamental outburst from his former student.

She didn't answer at first. "It's been 5 years since I saw him… when I heard that he was back in Konoha… I… I…" she drifted off.

"I imagine you've met several strong capable men in your travels… even on your team? Hummm?"

"You know too much Kakashi-kun… it might get you killed one day."

"One day… but you didn't answer my question."

Silence again. "I don't know… I didn't think 5 years was long… it didn't feel long… I haven't made up my mind… I've…well I've…been..."

"Avoiding it?"

"Busy…"

"Right…" Kakashi sighed and looked up at the sky which was finally being lit up by the rising sun. "The day is here… you have things to do?"

"Of course" She replied not looking at him

"Same… I'm going on a mission today. I'll be gone for a week."

"Ok…"

Kakashi looked at her again before turning to leave. "You've grown up so fast…"

She smiled… "Kakashi-kun… you'll be late." She said looking at him.

He smiled… then poof he was gone.

Sakura resumed looking at the flowing water below her….

_"I can't help but think of him… but… I'm so lost…" _

She sighed, pushing of the rail and headed towards town.

_"I'm not going to think of it… Kakashi-kun is right, I am avoiding it…avoiding him… that's why I left in the first place." _


	2. Act 2: Who's that girl?

Act 2: Who's that girl?

"MORE PLEASE!" the loud blonde screeched as he was served his 15th bowl that day.

"Jeez Naruto… take it easy. We only have so much money." The lazy brunette said pushing away his 4th bowl.

"You eat more than Choji" Neji said calmly.

The loud restless blonde didn't seem to hear them. And continued on cramming down his food.

"Neji-kun!" A cheery brunette girl called out.

"Oi, the girls are back…" Neji got up and greeted his love with a sweet embrace.

"Why don't you ever do that?" A young girl scoffed hitting her lazy man across the head.

"OW! Jeez… you're so troublesome --;;…"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Err…nothing Ino" Shikamaru go up and kissed her on the cheek, making her turn a slight pink and forgetting about her previous rant.

Naruto wiped his mouth and set some money down and got up to join his friends.

"Where's Hinata?" he asked curiously.

"Oh she ran into Hokage-sama, and told us to go ahead." Ten Ten explained cuddled up against Neji causing the Hyuuga to beam like a tomato.

"Huh? What did the old-lady want?"

"It's not very nice to keep calling Tsunande-sama and 'old lady'." Hinata said timidly as she walked up to them.

"AH! Hinata there you are!" Naruto hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"So what did Hokage-sama say?" Ino asked curiously

"Oh umm… just an interesting little tidbit regarding the return of a certain pink haired nin." Hinata said

"Sakura's back?" They all chimed together.

Hinata just nodded.

"Since when?" Ino squeaked. "When did she arrive!"

"Just this morning." Replied an enticing feminine voice from behind.

They all turned

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he ran to greet his long awaited friend

"Yo " she smiled embracing her cherished friends.

"It's been a while" Neji said as they all strolled down the street

"Yes it has Neji-kun…" she smiled, and looked over at Ten Ten

"How long has it been?" Sakura asked. Ten Ten blushed and looked down at her tummy which was slowly starting to show.

"Almost 3 months now " she smiled as Neji wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We're hoping for a boy" he stated happily.

Sakura smiled. Then turned to Hinata and Naruto.

"Have you two set a date yet?"

Hinata blushed. "Sakura-san, you've been home for less than a day and already you know so much about us…" Sakura didn't know what to say… she felt as if she was intruding. "But..." Hinata continued, "We don't know much about you yet…how have you been?"

Sakura giggled, she was away for a while yes… but she still knew her girl friends well. "Hinata, you're avoiding the subject again P" she said playfully. Hinata blushed

"You caught me"

They all laughed a little, and told Sakura everything she had missed the passed few years.

"Wow I missed so much" Sakura frowned "I kind of regret being ANBU now ("

"Don't say that, you were on the squad that ended the war 5 years ago" Ino said trying to make her friend feel better… the girls had shooed the boys away so they could have some girl talk.

"Yeah…" Sakura didn't look any happier "the same squad he was on…" her friends looked at each other… they knew she was reminiscing….

- FALSHBACK -

"SAKURA! We need you here!" her teammates were yelling at her... crying for backup. She had only become ANBU 2 weeks ago, and this was her first time on the front. Sasuke was ANBU already and he was with her at the front. This had been a bad time for Konoha, and the sand. Akastuki had attacked the same time as sound, and it was a 3 way war… both opponents were pinned against Konoha.

It was really bad up at the front… and Sasuke had encountered Itachi. They were battling it out on a hill top. Sakura could see them, attacking, evading, they looked evenly matched… then Itachi actually started to try.

The next thing Sakura saw was Sasuke bleeding insane amounts of blood, he was on the ground grasping his head in pain. No doubt that Itachi has used THAT jitsu on him…of all things; Itachi had used THAT jitsu against his own brother…. THAT jitsu against HER Sasuke, HER love… that's when she lost it…

She darted towards Itachi he felt her coming and swung around to kick her, but she was gone, there were two kunai stuck in him… that she had implanted, one on his chest and one on his thigh.

_"How did she!"_ Itachi thought, he then noticed the girl in front of him grinning mischievously.

"Boom" she mouthed. And the kunai blew up sending Itachi flying backwards into a tree. He was shaken disturbed that a newbie ANBU caught him off guard. He stood up and felt something warm trickle down his side.

_"I'm bleeding… I never bleed." _ He thought enraged. He looked up at where she was, but to his surprise she was nowhere to be found.

_"What the fuck!" _his crimson eyes scanned the area around him. _"She's good at hiding… I can't find her at all… Left… no…right… no… above?" _

"BELOW!" Sakura yelled as she popped up out of the ground beneath him, landing a forceful uppercut to Itachi's Jaw.

"SHIT!" Itachi cursed as he was sent flying through the air _"What strength… I should kick it up a notch" _ Itachi quickly regained himself and darted back to the ground right towards Sakura cursing slightly as he was hit by a sudden wave of pain. Scars, cuts, bruises and broken bones from his fight with his younger brother. Regardless, Itachi didn't show an ounce of pain. He continued to charge at Sakura, falling from the sky like a heavy raindrop to the earth.

"DIE!" he cried channeling chakra to his left palm making it needle-like. Sakura grinned, as if welcoming the attack.

It was at this unfortunate moment that Sasuke came too shaking the effects of the Sharingan off (something he has been training so hard to do), he immediately saw his brother charging… but against whom? His eyes followed the predicted path and came to rest on a certain pink-haired ANBU.

"SAKURA!" He cried, trying to get up but failing miserably. Falling back towards the blood-stained ground.

"SAKURA! GET AWAY! RUN!"

_"No way... this is my last chance… its risky but…" _She thought of Sasuke the first and last time she'd seen him smile for real. _"He's worth it!"_ She dug her heels into the ground as Itachi came hurling towards her like a falling star. She took out 6 kunai and held 3 in each hand.

"THIS IS OVER!" Itachi yelled. The chakra in his left hand started to glow emitting an orange-ish aura. Sakura glared at him, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and channeling chakra to her eyes, when she opened them they were violet.

_"What the?"_ Itachi thought, but charged at her never the less, he couldn't stop.

Sasuke yelled again watching his teammate stare down death was devastating him, he didn't want to loose another precious person. "SAKURA!"

Itachi let out a battle cry as he came within striking distance of his pink target. Sakura's eyes widened _"NOW!" _ She thought….

Blood splattered onto the ground from where she stood….

Both bodies falling to their knees.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief…

There she was… on the ground… bleeding… Itachi's left hand in her right shoulder…pierced all the way through.

There he was

His hand through her shoulder… her kunai in his neck. He coughed and blood spitted onto her face. "You…. You…" he muttered… "Take…take….take care of…S…S…Sasuke…" and he dropped down on the ground next to her, his left hand sliding out of her pierced shoulder roughly causing her to cry out in pain.

He laid there… the great missing Nin… who slaughtered his entire clan…

Uchiha Itachi

Dead

She was exhausted. Lost a lot of chakra… not to mention blood. Her violet eyes returned to the usual emerald. She had made her first kill… her first real kill. And it was Uchiha Itachi. She fell backwards, slipping into an unconscious state she was hearing her name being called over and over again and feeling strong arms pick her up and laying her in what she later realized was Sasuke's lap.

"SAKURA!"

- END FLASHBACK -

She opened her eyes and looked at her girl friends that were looking at her with great concern.

"I'm fine…" she said. They didn't even have to ask… she already knew the question….

"Sakura"

The girls turned around to find a fine looking ANBU member, his navy hair sprouted from behind his wolf-like mask. His body was stern, built toned nicely… intimidating. But his voice was gentle and welcoming. He took off his mask. The girls could see how handsome this Nin was. They couldn't help but blush when he smiled. His face was simple and a soft tan shade, his velvety navy eyes blinked looking at the pink girl in black.

Sakura stood up from the table where they were chatting. "Jin?"

"I finally found you" He smiled and walked up to her hugging her tightly"

"I'm been gone for less than a day."

"The captain said you were thinking of retiring from ANBU"

She was silent

"Sakura! Is that true?" Ino gasped.

"But you're so talented!" Ten Ten added

"Why?" Hinata asked

"Sakura?" Jin looked at her…she looked at the ground.

"I haven't made any decisions yet…"

She started to walk away from them, Jin caught up with her, tugging on her arm and making her turn and face him. She looked up at him since she was only like 5'3" and he was 6'4"

"That's why I came back here!" she yelled at him. Tears started to form behind her emerald eyes.

They have had this talk before… Sakura knew well that Jin had feelings for her… and a year ago she had felt the same way too. Then he kissed her… her first kiss… but it was not Jin that she envisioned in her mind… it was Sasuke. She knew at that point that she couldn't love Jin the way she had loved Sasuke. She had returned in hopes that she would be able to see him… If he would see her.

Sakura was in a comma after that battle on the front… she was in a comma for 6 months the war was over. And Sasuke was gone. She figured that he hated her for taking away his ambition. His goal to kill Itachi… she had taken it away for the sake of saving him, and to her, it backfired.

A month ago Sakura had received word that Sasuke was back in action in Konoha, he had retired from ANBU and just settled for Jounin rank doing missions and living his life day to day… she longed to see him, and so she left. And now here Jin was trying to bring her back to the base right when she had just arrived.

_"I don't think so! I'm not going back yet…"_ Sakura yelled in her mind

_"Not until I see him" _


	3. Act 3: Spring Reunion

Act 3: Spring Reunion…

She took out her anger and frustrations out on a whole bunch of clones and targets.

_"Damn! Why did he have to come here!"_ she yelled over and over again in her head. For the past 2 days, Jin had been pestering her to come back to the ANBU base with him. And each time he asked her why, she would fall silent, threaten to kill him, or just storm away entirely.

Sakura had failed to tell Jin about Sasuke. Why would she have to? Why would she tell Jin about an ex-ANBU and ex-teammate who supposedly hated her? Why would Sakura have to tell Jin about someone who she was never really involved with anyway? There was no need to.

Poof, bang, ping, and another poof… Sakura continued to blow off steam. She had slept in the park for the past two nights as she had sold her home before leaving Konoha 3 years ago. Besides it was much more convenient. The day was spent training and blowing off steam as well as threatening to kill Jin if he bugged her so it was a lot easier to fall asleep where she fell from exhaustion.

Sighing and falling on her butt to catch her breath, Sakura pondered about what she had been doing the past 3 years: hanging around the ANBU base between fire and wave serving as a base medic, not really doing anything she considered "worthwhile". Her mind then started to wonder to 4 years ago…her last year in Konoha…

She remembered waking up and him not being there. She remembered learning that while being in a comma for 6 months the war was over and her services no longer required. She remembered learning that in the course of those 6 months her parents had died… Waking up and learning that now….she was… alone…

It took her about 3 months afterwards to get over it and move on. Even then the happy-go lucky Sakura Konoha once knew… has never been the same. As part of moving on she had tried to find Sasuke, she searched for him for a long time in-between missions. Unsuccessful, she gave up and took up an offer at ANBU headquarters then a year later was moved to the fire-wave ANBU base. She left… taking all she had left with her.

But now she was back, and he wasn't here… he was supposed to be here! _"Damn you Sasuke!"_ she thought. _"Why do you still haunt me!"_ angrily, she punched the ground, parting the earth beneath her. _"Why am I still alone?"_ Sakura continued to scold herself.

Faces flashed through her head. Friends, family, and people she had killed over the years on A-rank missions. _"They're all matched up now…"_ she continued to see these faces in her head. Ultimately, Sakura felt as if she was left behind. Her friends were getting married and having a family of their own, something she had always wanted. Wanted to share with "him". But now, it was as if she was standing still, and left behind...

"Sakura?" She turned her head to see who was calling her.

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura stood up and greeted Tsunande formally. Tsunande just laughed and pulled Sakura into a deep hug.

"It's been a while..."

Sakura nodded smiling at her mother-figure. The two of them chatted away over tea at a nearby tea shop. They told each other events that have come and gone through the course of the last 3 years.

"Ahhh…" Tsunande calmed herself exhaling calmly after laughing like mad at Sakura's impression of one of her ANBU commanders. They talked a bit more, and of course being women, the topic shifted towards men.

"So are you married now Sakura?"

"Oh wow no…" Sakura said blushing slightly at the question. She had wanted to marry but never found the right guy. Jin had asked her before, but she was so unsure and lost, and not ready so she had asked him to wait.

"Really?" Tsunande pressed on as if she didn't know when to stop. "No? What about Jin-san?"

Silence… Sakura looked down, her smile faded and she stared blankly at the tea in her hand.

"Never mind…" Tsunande said realizing she had pushed the wrong button and regretting it now.

"Its ok, really, it's ok." Sakura assured her with a fake smile. "I'm still to immature to get married" She said playfully recovering from Tsunande's rather blunt question.

_"Liar"_ Tsunande thought as she watched Sakura shift her gaze out the window to the not-so-busy at this time streets of Konoha. Deciding not to keep this seriously depressing atmosphere, she changed the subject smiling as she succeeded in getting the still young medic to smile and engage in conversations again.

"Thanks…" Popping an envelope of money into his vest pocket, a 6'3" raven-haired Jounin found himself wondering the streets of Konoha. Hands shoved into his pant pockets.

"OI! SASUKE-BASTARD!" Sasuke stopped in his tracks, grinned and turned to find his blonde loud-mouth bud.

The next thing he knew he was having a bowl of ramen with Naruto.

"Your best man?"

"Yeah! Come on, please Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed "Fine" He couldn't help but smile a little bit as his idiotic best friend went on and on and on and on and on… about his wedding plans. He was happy that Naruto was finally getting married and to Hinata. But hearing all this made him think about "her". The way she used to follow him like a shadow when they were still gennins, the way she'd get so mad at Kakashi for being late even when they were Chuunins. Right up to the way her chakra flow tingled inside when she healed him as ANBU. He missed her… period!

It took him a while to get over that day at the front 4 years ago. 5 months to be exact. And when he was finally ready he went to go see her at the hospital while she was in a comma. He walked into the room and as his eyes settled on a pale sleeping beauty; different emotions of in-superiority rushed him. He grew angry and blamed himself for her state of being. Unable to see her like that, and being Sasuke, he took off and trained telling himself that he wasn't going to let her end up like that again. EVER! So he left. He returned about 10 months later only to learn that she was alright, has been alright for a while and was now on a mission. So he waited for her, but unfortunately had to take on a mission due to lack of interest from other Jounins. When Sasuke got back, he was informed that Sakura had taken a position at ANBU headquarters. She sold her house and took everything she had with her. Poor Sasuke though that she didn't want to see him so he never did go after her or try to contact her. He mentally and sometimes literally kicked himself for it everyday.

"Oi Sasuke! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Uh… yeah."

"Ok good… Neh! I was thinking all the guys…" Naruto's voice seemed to fade as Sasuke started to zone out once again. He was shocked out of his dazed state as his eyes caught a glimpse of pink hair at the tea shop across the street.

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Neh Sasuke, you think I should put sakuras in my hair?"

"No you moron! It's Sakura LOOK!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and jerked it just in time to see Sakura and Tsunande walk out of the tea shop.

"AHHH! Yeah, Sakura's back, she's been here for what, 2…3 days now."

SMACK

"Oww! What's that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me she was back?"

"Oh... I forgot"

SMACK again. Sasuke left Naruto and watched her. He watched her smile, he watched her flip her hair off of her face. He watched her innocent emerald eyes flutter with interest as she bid farewell to Tsunande for the day. He was frozen…stuck…unsure of what to do. He wanted so badly to run up to her and hold her in a long embrace but that was so unlike him, and there was also the way they parted that stopped him. To him, at that moment, she was untouchable.

He continued to watch her as she waved goodbye one more time to Tsunande and took off to the nearest flower shop. Sasuke decided to follow her in hopes that an opportunity would present itself.

Sakura's smile slowly depleted as she left the flower shop. She sighed greatly as she left town and headed up a stone path. Her heels clicking against the ground as she passed an iron gate and continued up the stone path. She walked through rows and rows of erect stones until she came to a halt under the oldest sakura tree in the area. She gazed down at the two erect emerald stones with "HARUNO" written on them. Despite her best efforts, tears started to fall.

"Hello mother… father" Frowning, she gently placed the flowers down in front on their graves and continued on her knees. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come and visit…" Sakura began to confess aloud the story of her past 3 years to the two cold emerald stones. "I'm such a coward" Tears rolled down her soft cheeks as she regretted her life. She yelled aloud how much she wished she had died 4 years ago at the front… during THAT battle. Breaking down even more now, she confessed that she had missed everyone greatly, especially her parents and of course… "him".

"What should I do now?" her sobs softened as she tried to control herself. She buried her face into her palms. "I'm all alone now…" tears leaked though her fingers and landed every so gracefully onto the petals of the daffodils she had brought with her.

Sasuke wanted even more at this point to take her into his arms and just hold her. It hurt him so much that she was suffering. He had gone through it, but it sucked even more for her, she grew up with loving parents and she lost them while she was in a comma. He didn't want her to suffer. He wanted to take care of her, to be with her… but he never moved, he just watched.

After about an hour or so, Sakura got up and left the cemetery, she still didn't realize that Sasuke was following her, of course she wouldn't, he's a master at stealth. She took the long way back to the park that served as her current residence. The Konoha sun started to set. Shades of orange, yellow, red and gold fell upon her fluorescent hair. She had deliberately taken the long route so she could have more time to think. Now, more than ever she was considering leaving the ANBU unit that she worked for. Then she remembered what Tsunande said earlier, about settling down. She smiled, that's all she ever really wanted anyway.

The truth was, Jin has already proposed to Sakura several times. Three actually. The first two times she had said that she wasn't ready to settle down yet, it hurt them both, but Jin understood. Then, he asked her again before she left. But he made the mistake of asking her right after she heard that the Uchiha was back in action. She had asked him to wait and that she had to make sure of something first before she answered.

Sakura had been thinking more and more about Jin's proposal, and since Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be found she was leaning more towards "yes".

Her eyes widened upon hearing a slight sound. And she whipped around and saw "him" standing there. Sasuke looked at her unsure of what to do. Sakura just stared at him.

"Sas… Sasuke…"

"Hey…"


	4. Act 4: Long awaited hello

Act 4: Long awaited hello

She couldn't believe it. Her raven-haired ex-teammate and teenage obsession was standing right there in front of her within "hugging" distance. Frozen on the spot and unsure of what to do… Sakura just looked at him and studied his features. He had grown taller than she remembered him to be. His facial features were stern and handsome, and he had trimmed his hair since his ANBU days where it was long and in the way a lot, now it was back to the length he had when he was a gennin. He wore a grey muscle top that left his toned arms in perfect view of her jade orbs. His lips looked soft and smooth, she wanted to touch him, to hug him, but she was scared. Did he still hate her? If he ever did.

"I heard you were back…" He tried to look her in the eye, but she looked away afraid she would blush. _"Does she hate me?"_ He thought reading her reaction incorrectly.

"Yeah, I'm back" She answered glancing up at him every few seconds then looking back down at the ground. _"Does he hate me?"_ She wondered. If he did, why would he be here?

"I'm glad…" He answered still looking at her. This comment puzzled Sakura greatly and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Huh?" She blinked still confused. Sasuke just smiled at her

"Ha, got you to look up" He looked down at her with every intention to tell her how he felt.

Sakura fumbled around with her fingers nervously as the two of them strolled through the park. They talked about what they've been up to lately, and how all their friends were doing. She was scared that he had settled down too, that she had really lost him for real this time.

"So…umm," she pondered _"Should I still call him Sasuke-kun? It has been a while…" _"Sasuke-san" She started.

_"San? (, it's like she doesn't know me anymore…"_ He thought frowning slightly but looking at her as she spoke. "Yeah?"

"Have you settled down?"

"Well umm…"

Silence…

"No, I haven't."

She looked at him now, she was half happy but also half scared. She did have feelings for him, but what about Jin? He HAD proposed to her, and she HAD asked him to wait. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "Really?"

"Yeah…" He looked at the ground; the two of them had stopped by the bench where he had left her when he went to Orochimaru all those years ago. He shoved his hands in his pockets only to feel something soft and lacy….

- FLASHBACK –

"She's gone? What do you mean she's gone!" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Well she took everything with her. Clothes, books, scrolls… mostly."

"And her other stuff?

"She sold it."

"What about her house?"

"Sold that too."

"And her parents?"

"Left freshly picked daffodils at their graves before leaving."

"When did she leave?" He was pacing now, impatiently, trying to take all of this in. He had been on a mission with the Hyuuga for the past 2 months. Neji was able to return 2 weeks early but Sasuke stayed behind to make sure the job was thoroughly done.

"Two days ago."

"DAMN!" Sasuke kicked a chair angrily.

"Oi! Don't take your frustrations out on my office Uchiha!" Tsunande walked in, Naruto was visiting when Sasuke came to report and ended up telling Sasuke everything.

"Sorry… damn it!" Sasuke slumped down into another chair pressing on his eyes with his fingers.

"Are you grieving over Sakura?"

He fell silent. They were suspecting something between them, and hoping they'd end up together, but that was back before the war, and now…. Well, that speaks for itself.

"Why did she leave?" He asked not looking up.

"She accepted a job at ANBU headquarters." Tsunande answered setting her chair upright after Sasuke kicked it halfway across the room.

"Does that mean she's not coming back at all?" Naruto asked taking a seat next to Sasuke.

Tsunande shook her head. "It's up to her, whenever she wants to leave ANBU she can. But she acted as if she was leaving for good."

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly, Naruto saw him tense up.

"This is the only thing she forgot, I found it while cleaning out the rest of her home yesterday." She held up a white lace kerchief with "Sakura" woven on it. "I'm guessing it's hers. You can have it if you like Sasuke… you're the only one she didn't say goodbye to."

His fists tightened more, Naruto was afraid that he was going to go insane with Tsunande pushing buttons like that.

Nevertheless he took the kerchief and left the office.

"Tsunande-san, I don't think you should push his buttons like that. You know how he gets."

Tsunande turned her back to him and looked out the window watching the Uchiha set out in the direction of Sakura's house. "He's in love. And he's not admitting it."

- END FLASHBACK –

Sasuke's fingers played around with the frills of the kerchief in his pocket. Sakura took a seat on the bench. Her long legs dangling over the stone edge, delicate hands in her lap and her head tilted downwards eyes closed. Sasuke took a seat next to her.

"What about you?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Huh?" she opened her big beautiful eyes and looked at him.

Trying not to blush, he continued. "Have you settled down?"

"Oh…" she looked down debating whether or not to tell him about Jin.

Sasuke felt his heart beat faster. He wanted her to be happy; it's just that ever since they were kids, her happiness was him, as conceited as that sounds. And to be honest, he's always had a soft spot for her, and was clueless about women more than Naruto or Kakashi.

"Well…" she continued. _"Just tell him a little bit…"_ She thought, thinking that he deserved to know. "I've thought about it. Greatly, and I want to. It's just that… well…"

"No man?" He asked. She looked at him funny…

"No, there's a man…"

"Oh…" He looked down at the ground,_ "I wonder if she's referring to me… I know it's been a while and considering our history… it's a long shot."_

"Err… men…" She continued.

"Men?" He looked back up at her just as she looked away. _"Damn! Someone's beat me!"_ He thought.

_"Damn this is so hard!"_ She looked at him. "Yeah. But I'm not sure who the right one for me…is. I mean," She blushed, her eyes diverting towards the ground but her face still towards him. "It has been a while…"

They both blushed deeply and looked away afraid to look each other in the eyes.

poof One of Tsunande's messengers appeared before them

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, Hokage-sama would like to see you both now."

poof he was gone.

The two of them blinked. What could be so important that she had to see them now?

They reported to Tsunande's office.

"You wanted to see us?" Sasuke asked knocking on the door.

"Ahh… Uchiha, you're here." She took off her glasses and put down her books and papers onto a sea of paperwork. "Is Sakura with you?"

"Yes I am." Sakura answered as they both walked into the office.

"Good, good, take a seat you two."

They both sat down in front of her desk. _"So they were together tonight after all"_ Tsunande though seeing through Sasuke's unusual gleaming eyes and Sakura's pink cheeks.

"First of all, congratulations on your last mission Uchiha; I expect you got your pay?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good!" Tsunande then turned towards Sakura. "Hello again my dear." She said smiling. Sakura had always been like a daughter to her.

"Hello " Sakura answered happily

"Do you plan on staying in Konoha longer?"

"I guess…"

"Good, I was looking for a place for you to stay.

"Oh, wow, thank you."

"Unfortunately I didn't find one for you alone."

A sweat drop fell over her head. _"So much for that"_ Sakura thought.

"However," Tsunande said looking at the both of them. "I DID, find you a place to stay, given Sasuke here doesn't have a problem with it."

"Why would I?" Sasuke said puzzled. _"What the hell?"_ he pondered. Sakura didn't quite get it either.

"GOOD! Sakura, you're going to live with him." She pointed at Sasuke.

"WHAT!" they both chimed.

Tsunande just grinned.


	5. Act 5: Welcome home

Act 5: Welcome home

The two shinobi left Tsunande's office and walked for a bit through Konoha.

_"What the hell is that woman thinking!" _Sasuke thought. _"But still, it's nice having her around… I actually wouldn't mind living with her."_ He glanced over at Sakura who was fumbling with her fingers again.

_"I'm going to be living with Sasuke…"_ Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about it. Was she thrilled? Excited? Scared? Nervous? Pretty much all of that and a whole lot more.

They reached the front entrance to the Uchiha manor. Sakura looked around at Sasuke's family home. When they were still kids, Sasuke had lived in an apartment not to far away from this place. Sakura didn't know why, but she guessed it was because he couldn't stand living in such a big place all alone. She stopped in front of it.

"What happened to your apartment?" She asked looking up at the gigantic manor.

"I sold it…" Sasuke said starting up the steps.

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions." He said slightly cold. She fell silent. _"He hasn't changed much…"_ Sakura thought silently remembering how he treated her when they were still kids; he still treated her like that most of the time even when they were ANBU.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke said quietly realizing his rather cold and blunt answer. He turned and faced her looking into her eyes. He smiled and stretched out his hand as if he was reaching for hers. "Are you coming?" He asked.

Sakura looked at him; she studied his face, and then nodded.

"Yeah." She didn't take his hand, but walked up the steps towards him, she looked down as she passed him.

_"Great now she's mad at me…" _ Sasuke thought watching her walk up the steps towards the front wooden gate. He followed her and opened the gate for her.

The first thing Sakura saw was a beautiful vast garden the stretched from one end of the fence to the other she looked around, it was so huge! She was stunned.

"Do you have a gardener?"

"No."

"You do this yourself?"

"Yeah."

She continued to walk down the stone path to the house which although big, looked tiny compared to the massive garden. Everything in this garden screamed Sasuke. Cool flowing stream, a small bridge that lead to a small orchard of sakura trees on one side and on the other there was a training ground. The fact that there was an area like that didn't surprise Sakura at all. She admired the garden a bit more and even stopped to smell a daffodil that was growing in a patch near the pathway.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked coming up behind her.

She turned and faced him smiling.

"It's so beautiful." She turned around again and took another whiff of the flower. "These are my favorite."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because they say that when you give someone a daffodil you give them a wish… my mother taught that to me when I was a child." She smiled and closed her eyes thinking about those simple childhood days that she wished she could go back to.

Sasuke plucked the daffodil that she smelled earlier from the ground and gave it to her.

"I hope you get whatever you wish for." She looked at him surprised by this gesture. She watched him slightly confused as he continued up to the house.

_"What the?"_ She pondered. _"Is he teasing me? Or is there something more?"_ more questions filled her head as she followed him.

Upon entering the gigantic house, which was bigger inside then what she had pictured from seeing it's exterior, Sasuke gave her the grand tour, the dinning hall, the dojo, the inner courtyard, the kitchen, washrooms, library, lounge, family room, guest rooms, bathrooms, washrooms… etc. His house seemed to have everything in it.

"This will be your room" He said sliding open a traditional Japanese paper door. His house was traditional, wood and paper, but surprisingly warm. She walked in, it was traditional and sweet and very clean.

"Wow, thanks" She said, this was nothing like the tiny box-like room she was used to while growing up, nor was it anything like the hard ground she was used to sleeping on or the lumpy futon she slept on back at the base.

"If you need anything, just ask." He said while turning leave. "Hokage-sama said that she had some clothes in your size put in earlier, the closet is next to the bathroom." He pointed at the other end of the room. "Other than my room, this is the only other room that has its own bathroom."

"Wow Sasuke… thank you so much." She said turning to face him, she frowned a little disappointed to see nothing but his back.

"Don't mention it… goodnight then Sakura." He started to walk.

"Wait!"

Sasuke stopped then after a moment he looked over his shoulder at her. "hum?"

"Where's your room?"

"Two doors down, it's the one with the big Uchiha symbol on its door… the master bedroom."

"Oh… ok."

"Anything else you wanted to know?

"No, I'm ok.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Ok then, goodnight."

He closed the sliding door. Sakura could hear him move to his room, slide the door open and closed again.

"Goodnight…" She whispered.

- the next day -

"Sakura?" Sasuke was knocking gently on Sakura's bedroom door. He didn't hear anything. _"Is she still sleeping?"_

He knocked again. "Sakura?" He said quitter just incase she was still sleeping. Hearing nothing he slid the door open just as she came out of her bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel, her head was buried underneath another towel that she was viciously drying her long pink hair with.

She hadn't noticed him. But Sasuke had caught a glimpse of her long bare moist legs and his eyes followed up her body to the small towel that encircled it, he turned bright red spotting a little bit of her cleavage and bolted out the door before she looked up.

Outside her room, back against the door, he panted hard attempting to slow down his racing heart.

_"Hoooooly crap!"_ He thought rather embarrassed.

After regaining himself, Sasuke walked off into the front garden, he walked into the orchard of sakura trees and sat underneath one. He closed his eyes, he'll be off for a bit after that last mission, besides spring was coming to an end that meant that the end spring festival was coming up fast, most likely within the next week or so. Sasuke had stopped going to the spring festival, actually during the time of the war the festival never took place defying Konoha traditions. When the war was over the festival tradition started up again, but after she left he had stopped attending. Now she was back.

_"I wonder if she plans to go. She probably will. She loves this time of year. Maybe not. Not like she used to…" _

- FLASHBACK-

(back when they were chuunins, the day after the exams)  
"Sasuke-kun!" She ran up to him proudly wearing her chuunin vest. Sasuke turned around hands in his pocket. Over the past year he learned not to brush her off…all the time. The pink haired girl caught up to him panting as she was out of breath. The raven haired boy looked at his teammate, he too had his vest, but he was carrying it as not to cover the Uchiha symbol on his back.

"yeah?"

"Are you going to the festival tonight?"

"No."

She looked rather disappointed, and her smile slowly turned into a frown. "Oh… ok." She was about to turn away when 3 other chuunins approached them.

"Sakura-san!" A strange bobbed-hair boy in green ran up to her rather excited. "Good luck tonight!" He said giving her the best cool guy pose he could.

"Uhh... thanks Lee-san." She said forcing up a smile even though now she didn't feel like going.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto had caught up with them followed by a lazy Shikamaru. He pulled out a small box out of his pocket and gave it to her. "This is for you Sakura-chan"

"Eh?" Sasuke looked at the box. _"That's… what the?" _

"Eh? Naruto, this is…"

"Yup!" Naruto said smiling and rubbing the back of his head ignoring a sobbing Lee behind him.

"Wow Naruto... thank you. But why are you giving me your Spring-ling gift?" She said gazing down at the beautifully wrapped ivory colored box with a pink bow, stroking the bow with her fingertip. She smiled gently and looked up at him.

(Note: Spring-ling gift. Every year at the festival, the male would give something of good luck to a woman they cared for deeply in their life. For example: good luck charms. The women would usually have a charm bracelet or pendant that she would give to a man with some significance in her life.)

"Well, you're a great person." He gave her his version of the cool guy pose. "And I don't talk to many girls other than you, and you always make me feel like I matter. So… I just wanted to thank you." He gave her a thumbs up

She smiled at him and gave him a big hug causing him to blush slightly.

(note: he's not with Hinata yet)

Causing everyone around them to be in a temporary state of shock. Shikamaru was shocked that anyone would hug Naruto, Lee was, and well…that speaks for itself. But Sasuke did his best to hide little hints of jealousy.

She let go of him and smiled greatly. Sasuke looked at her, he's never seen Sakura smile like that. Naruto rubbed the neck of his head rather embarrassed and pretty shocked himself. The boys watched as she gently untied the ribbon and lifted the lid of the tiny box. Her smile widened as she took out the small good luck charm inside. She gave him another big hug and fastened it to her charm bracelet.

"It's beautiful Naruto, thank you." She said backing away. He smiled again, he felt like he was floating. "I guess this is appropriate then." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a protection charm and placed it neatly in Naruto's hand. "I want to thank you for being such a good friend Naruto. When I see you, you're always giving it your all; it makes me want to try hard too." She gave him yet another big hug and a huge smile. Sasuke looked on, the year before she had tried to give him her charm, but of course, he didn't show up to the festival.

"Anyhow, I best be getting ready for the festival, bye guys!" Sakura waved to them as she ran off home to get dressed in her Kimono. They waved goodbye to her, except for Sasuke who was eyeing Naruto's protection charm.

As soon as she was out of sight, and Lee stopped pouting the boys conversed about that night's festivities.

"Neh Sasuke-bastard, are you going tonight?"

"No"

"Why not?" Lee asked. He too, like Sakura, loved this time of year.

Sasuke was silent, he didn't really have an answer.

"Bah, that's ok." Naruto said relaxing and folding his arms behind his head lazily. "But you're gonna miss out on soooooooo much fun stuff!"

"Sasuke doesn't know how to have fun" Shikamaru joked, they all laughed except Sasuke, who surprisingly smirked because it was true.

"Neh, Naruto."

"Yes Lee?"

"Is it true Sakura's nominated for Festival Queen?"

Sasuke's ears perked up a bit upon hearing her name.

"Yep! Apparently she's going to sing. I've never heard her sing before so I'm extremely excited. I feel bad though, she wanted so much for all of us to be there, especially Sasuke-bastard, but I guess that's not going to happen now it is?" Naruto said rather bluntly forgetting that Sasuke was only 2 feet away.

"Shut-up." Sasuke snapped.

"Why aren't you going anyway?" Lee asked again.

"I don't want to. Is that so hard to believe? I don't care about it!" He snapped. "I mean, who decided to resume this stupid celebration anyway?" Sasuke glared at the boys who were standing silently in front of him.

"What! Why are you staring at me?" He growled. The boys continued to stair, it took a while for Sasuke to realize that they were looking at something behind him. He turned to see Sakura dressed in a beautiful white and pink kimono, her hair was even done up nicely except for a few locks that graced her neck in curls. She looked at if she was going to cry. Her eyes narrowed and tears fell as she turned and ran in the opposite direction.

He stood there dumfounded, _"What did I say?"_ He thought.

"Sakura was the one who convinced Hokage-sama to resume the festival." Naruto said quietly.

-END FLASHBACK-

It was then that Sasuke realized how much he really hurt her. He's hurt her a lot. He gripped his hands tightly, and then slammed the ground with his fist.

"DAMN IT!" He sighed heavily.

"Sasuke-san?" Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura standing there. "Are you ok?"

_ "I'm not going to hurt you anymore."_ Sasuke got up and out of nowhere wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. Her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks turned bright red. She could feel his heart beating in-between her own beats. He was breathing rather hard and he buried his face in the midst of her neck. The scent of her hair made him regret everything he's ever done to push her away.

"I've made you cry a lot haven't I?"

She was surprised to hear this, but her arms crept up to his back and she held him.

_"Believe me Sakura… I'm not going to hurt you anymore…"_

He pulled her closer to him in a tight emotional embrace.

_"I promise!" _


	6. Act 6: Farewell to my spring blossom

Act 6: Farewell to the Spring Blossoms

"AHHHHHHH!" Ino shrieked. "Oh my God Sakura! Remember when we were still gennins we used to dream about setting foot in this house! And now, you're living in it!" Ino spun around in circles in Sakura's bedroom laughing herself silly before flopping onto Sakura's soft queen sized bed.

"Ino be quiet, I think Sasuke-san is sleeping." Sakura said throwing a pillow at Ino.

"Ooops." Ino said sitting up now. "Hey why are you calling him 'Sasuke-san'? why not 'Sasuke-kun' like you used to? It's like you don't know him at all anymore."

Sakura was silent for a bit she eyed the white box by an open window in her room, it had not been there when she went to answer the front door and it was there when she came back with Ino.

"It's been a while Ino, I've been away from Konoha for 3 years and I didn't see Sasuke at all during my last year at here so I can't expect everything to be ok now can't I?" She walked over to the open window and looked outside. Whoever left that box could still be around. She turned to Ino after seeing no one and closing the window and thought about what she had just said. _"If so, then what was that earlier today…" _

-FLASHBACK-

"I've made you cry a lot haven't I?"

Sasuke had sprung forward and taken her into his arms. She felt him squeezing her tightly as if he never wanted to let go, but delicately as if she was something precious that should never be broken.

"Sa…su…ke…" Her voice was bouncy and unsure, but he just held her closer. Her arms had crept up his back unevenly. Her right fingertips caressed the back of his neck as she held him too. She could feel his warm breath against her skin right when he found the perfect spot and rested his check against the bare of her neck, smelling her hair.

He was breathing heavily and she could feel her heart race against his. Could this still be the cold Sasuke she had known long before? The same Sasuke who brushed her off last night?

"Sasuke-san… what's wrong?" She asked worried.

_"San..." _ Sasuke thought. He could feel something shattering, his ideals of her, his memory of her… or was it his heart shattering at the cold reality. Reluctantly he let go and turned his back to her hiding his hurt and embarrassment for such an unlikely emotional breakout.

"Nothing's wrong…" He snapped. His Husky voice became cold and empty once again. "You caught me at a bad time… Excuse me." And he walked away.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Right…" Ino said, her voice trailing off. There was a moment of silence; Ino did not like this atmosphere one bit. She quickly realized the white box near the window and in desperation to change the subject asked "What's that?"

"Oh this?" Sakura looked down at the box at her feet. "I'm not sure."

"Was that here all this time?"

"No, actually I went down to answer the door, and when I came back up here with you it was here."

"That's rather strange. I wonder what it is." She got up and walked over picking the box up."

"Ino be careful it looks delicate." Sakura cried uncertain about it. Ino carried the box back over to the large down feathered bed and set it down gently. She pressed her ear lightly against the box. Over the years Ino had become an Explosives specialist and was on the top bomb squad in Konoha.

"Ino, I doubt it's a bomb." Sakura said crossing her arms and coming up towards her.

"You can never be too careful Sakura! You never know!"

"I know it's not."

"Yeah? How?" Ino lifter her head and looked over at her pink friend who was now standing on the other side of the bed. Sakura chucked a card at her. Ino picked it up and read it.

_ My Dearest Sakura, _

_ Please accept this as my Spring-ling gift this year. _

_ There is no one I'd rather give it to than my precious flower. _

_Love always, _

_ Your Jin _

"Wow he's really into you now isn't he?" Ino said picturing the rather attractive looking fellow in her head.

"Whatever…"

"Well?" Ino looked at Sakura anxiously, then at the box. Her head kept jumping back and forth between her friend and the pretty box on the bed.

"Fine, I'll open it."

Ino squealed with anticipation and excitement as Sakura undid the perfectly tied ribbon and lifted the lid off the box. The both of them peered inside and gasped at its contents.

-MEANWHILE-

Sasuke could hear the loudmouth blonde from Sakura's room. HE shoved his head under a pillow attempting to drown out the sound of her irritatingly high pitched voice.

_"What the fuck is she so excited about!" _

He squeezed another pillow on top he could hear her still.

Unable to take anymore of this he got up angrily, slid on a shirt and made his way out the room and down the hall.

-BACK IN SAKURA'S ROOM-

"OH my GOD!" Ino said beaming with pride. "You look so gorgeous!"

"It's too much…" Sakura said… She didn't like the idea of accepting such an expensive gift.

"What are you talking about! That has got to be the most amazing Kimono I've ever seen! You have to wear it to the festival!"

"What? NO!" Sakura cried as she turned from the mirror and stared at her friend.

"Why not!" Ino yelled back rather annoyed.

Sakura's bedroom door slid open and framed standing there was a rather annoyed and sleepy Sasuke. "Do you mind shutting up!" He scolded at Ino, entering the bedroom. "You are so—" He stopped himself. He gazed at her, Kimono and all. He blushed slightly hoping neither of the girls would notice. "Sakura… you… you…"

"Isn't she gorgeous!" Ino yelped once again totally ignoring Sasuke's request that she be quiet.

Sakura looked down at the floor. _"This is awkward." _ She thought. Sasuke remained quiet not saying anything. _"Of course she's gorgeous"_ He felt like singing it out to the world for all to hear. But of course he just turned his back and walked back towards the door.

"Try to keep it down ok?" He said coldly sliding the door shut behind him without even looking back.

"What's his problem?" Ino croaked cocking an eyebrow. "He gets more and more mysterious every time I see him." She shrugged and diverted her attention back to Sakura who was taking of the kimono and placing it back into the box.

"I can't accept this gift..."

"And why not? He gave it to you as a spring-ling! You just can't give it back… You have to wear it to the festival."

"I CAN'T INO!" Sakura yelled.

Ino stood there dumbfounded. Sakura's face was hidden in a sea of shadows and hair strands as she had left her hair free down her back.

"Why?" Ino said softly sensing that she had touched a nerve.

Silence

"Why?" She repeated.

"Because…" Sakura whispered.

"Because what?"

"Because I rejected him…"

Ino was still clueless. Sakura dove into detail about the history between her and Jin. By the end of the long tragic tale Ino was in total shock trying to take it all in.

"So… You're not in love with him then…" Ino asked. The two girls were sitting on the floor, backs against the foot of the bed. Sakura shook her head

"I'm not totally sure what I feel." She hugged her knees. A childish habit she was not able to break. "I'm so confused, I feel like I've been holding out for something that I'll never have."

"You mean Sasuke."

Silence.

"If I wear that Kimono… it will mean that I've accepted his proposal. I'd… well I'd…" She could not bring herself to say it… she didn't have to say it, Ino said it for her.

"You'd be his and his alone."

"Right…"

Ino fell silent. Sakura said nothing… the whole room was still…

Outside, Sasuke had heard every single word that was said. The entire history lesson. He didn't know what to think… he wasn't thinking. He was having a hard time admitting that he was in love with Sakura to himself, how could he admit it to her? Especially after hearing all of that. It was then that he realized that he could loose her. This time for good. He reached in his pocket and gripped the soft snowy colored kerchief.

He mumbled her name under his breath so that no one but he could hear it.

"Sakura…"


	7. Act 7: Unranked, Unmasked new rivals

**Layderine: WOW! thank you so much for your reviews... (blush) **

**i'll try hard to keep writting interesting chapters... actually i had completed up to 11 chapters so far... and i uploaded 6 of them already... **

**i was going to do it one by one... but it looks like you guys like it alot so heres the next few chapters **

**i hope they're as good as you expected .**

**Disclaimer: As always i don't own NARUTO or any of the NARUTO ideas, concepts or characters.**

**Original Characters: Jin and Mai are my own little creations...**

**anyways... here's the next chapter. I'll continue to update often ENJOY! ****

* * *

Act 7: Unranked, Unmasked. New Rivals. **

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned around.

"Ino, Hinata… what do you want?" He said rather coldly.

Ino and Hinata were out of breath, and were panting heavily. By the looks of it, they've been running around the entire village.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino started. "Have you seen Sakura?"

"Sakura-san?" He looked at them once again. "No I haven't seen here since last night.

"Not even this morning?" Hinata asked. Ino was sort of in a trance.

_"Since when does Sasuke call Sakura, 'Sakura-san'?"_ She thought watching Sasuke shake his head to Hinata's question.

"Why? I thought she'd be with you guys."

"She's not." Ino snapped.

"Then is she with Naruto?" He asked, he was starting to worry himself, but of course, he'd never show it.

Hinata shook her head. "No… Naruto-kun is on a mission with Shika-kun and Iruka-sempai."

Sasuke was silent. _"What the hell? Where is she then? Fuck!"_ He gripped his left hand in a tight fist. "We should ask Hokage-sama. Sakura-san might be with her."

The two girls nodded and did their best to keep up with the raven-haired jounin who was already darting off in the direction of the Hokage's office.

"But Hokage-sama! She's just returned to Konoha and already you-"

"JIN!" Tsunande cut him off in the middle of his rant. He was a little startled and bowed apologizing. Sakura stood off to the side somewhat behind Tsunande's desk, her back was to them, arms crossed and she was looking out the window. Today she was wearing her usual tight black mini-skirt but instead of her usual black vest and tube top, she was wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck and of course her stiletto knee-high boots. Unlike usual, she had let her long light pink hair down and it flowed to past her thin waist line.

"Konoha is still in need of highly skilled shinobi. Sakura has decided on her own accord to accept this mission." Tsunande stated directly and clearly so that Jin would understand.

"But Hokage-sama! It's an unranked mission! That means-"

"Jin…" Once again he was cut off, this time by Sakura. "I'm not a child…" she continued back still to him. She sounded somewhat colder today. "I can do this mission."

"But Sakura!"

"Are you telling me I can't do it!"

Jin was startled _"Sakura…I've never seen you like this…"_ Jin shook his head. "No…"

Her back was still to him when a certain raven haired boy crashed through the door.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Eh?" Jin and Tsunande looked up at the Uchiha prodigy. Sakura didn't move upon recognizing his voice.

"Sakura is!" He continued without noticing her there.

"Right there…" Jin said pointing towards the pink-haired ANBU looking out the window.

"Eh… oh…" Sasuke bowed apologizing for the sudden intrusion.

The two females arrived panting out of breath once again.

"Sakura!" they chimed in relief.

Sakura turned from the window sharply. Her long hair following in "slow motion" falling into neat strands over her shoulders. She quickly tucked a few locks behind her left ear and smiled at her friends. "Hello."

"We were worried!" Ino yelled out hugging Sakura.

"Huh? Why?" Sakura was kind of shocked.

Sasuke smiled. _"She smiled…" _

"UNRANKED MISSION!" Ino and Hinata yelled in total shock.

"Yup." Tsunande nodded her head. Sakura had gone back to gazing out the window.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata cried. "Are you sure!"

"I wouldn't have accepted it if I wasn't. Besides, this mission requires both a medic and a genjitsu specialist."

"Sakura-san is both." Sasuke said. He was sitting down in front of Tsunande's desk, arms crossed, eyes closed and a serious expression on his face-the infamous Sasuke stance.

Slightly surprised Sakura turned to face him; her face was blank as she has now become a master at hiding her feelings during her time at ANBU headquarters.

"Hokage-sama" Jin started to speak, he looked at Sakura who now glanced at him. "This mission requires 4 party members. So far you only have Uzumaki-kun who will be returning tomorrow and Sakura. I volunteer."

Ino and Hinata's eyes widend and Ino looked at Sakura who was expressionless; she had turned her back once again and gazed out the window.

_"I'm not surprised"_ Sakura thought.

"Jin…." Tsunande was surprised. She blinked a few times, an indication that she was thinking about it. She then smiled and nodded. "Ok."

_"So, this guy is Jin…" _Sasuke thought. "I volunteer too." He said, eyes still closed. He could feel Sakura's gaze at him, but he couldn't' bring himself to open his eyes at look at her.

"I'm glad you agreed Uchiha, I was going to propose this position to you anyway." Tsunande chuckled. "You leave in 3 days."

The 5 shinobi left the Hokage's office.

"Well, well, team 7 is finally going on a mission together!" Ino beamed. "It's like a reunion! We should have a party!"

Sakura was walking rather quickly ahead of them, "Kakashi isn't coming… so it isn't really team 7. Besides; team 7 died a long time ago." The 3 Konoha jounins were surprised; they expected a remark like that from Sasuke, but not from Sakura. She had said it rather cold and bluntly. But Jin was not surprised.

"Sounds like you're feeling better neh Sakura?" He said catching up with her. She didn't look at him. "Heh, that's the Sakura I know and love." Again she didn't say anything. Behind them Sasuke was cringing with a mixture of anger and jealousy.

_"Who the fuck do you think you are?"_ Sasuke screamed in his head.

Jin put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him. "Did you like the kimono?" Ino and Hinata blushed, Sasuke could hear them whispering how cute and romantic Jin was.

"Yes, it was beautiful." She said passionless.

"But?"

She was silent again.

"You're rejecting me again aren't you?"

Silence.

"I understand… My feelings haven't changed for you. I'm willing to wait."

She stopped walking and Jin stepped in front of her. He smiled as he grasped her shoulders and smiled. The two girls were looking on in anticipation blushing and overflowing with feminine emotions, a sort of fluttery feeling. Jin lifted her chin up to face him and looked into her eyes. She blushed, slightly confused of what to do. He leaned in slowly, she had to think fast.

_"If I let him Kiss me, then, Sasuke… Sasuke…"_ Her mind drifted off, in memories of her days with Sasuke in Konoha. Jin was close now, she could feel his warm sweet breath caress her lips, and he was so close now, tilting her chin up more so that their lips could meet. "_Sasuke!"_ That was the only thing on her mind. She turned her cheek and Jin stopped. She pulled away slightly.

"Sakura?" Jin looked at her confused. She needed an excuse. She could feel Sasuke watching her from behind. He was so intense, she felt as if his gaze was burning a hole right through her back.

"Umm… there are people." She said lamely her eyes finding a new obsession with the ground beneath her. Jin smiled. Sakura didn't know if he got it or not, she was more focused on Sasuke's reaction.

"I see… Don't worry I understand." He pulled her close again and whispered in her ear. "You're still in love with him." She pulled away and gave him that "How did you know?" look. Jin just smiled again and looked at Sasuke.

_"What the hell?" _Sasuke thought returning his glare.

"Meh, Uchiha Sasuke… from now on, we're rivals!"

"Huh?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow pretending not to know what he was talking about, but in reality Sasuke knew very well.

Sakura's jade orbs were jumping back and forth from Sasuke to Jin and from Jin to Sasuke.

Jin grinned, "So guys, see you in 3 days." He turned to Sakura and kissed her forehead causing her to blush. He looked back at Sasuke as if mocking him, Sasuke glared at him. "Heh, looks like I'm in the lead so far Uchiha Sasuke." He winked at Sakura then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura was in shock once again. _"What…What just happened?"_ She thought, she looked at Sasuke for the first time today trying to read him, he looked at her blankly, then blinked, she knew he was thinking, planning, but what? She was really no good at reading the Uchiha.


	8. Act 8: Mission Commence

Act 8: Mission Commence.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!" Sakura scowled!

"Neh Neh, Sakura-chan! It's not that bad." Naruto said trying to reassure his teammate.

"It's degrading!" She snapped crossing her arms and frowning at the idea. "Can't we just ambush him when he comes out!"

Jin shook his head "Sakura… if we do that we'll be out numbered. Think about it. Please"

She didn't like the idea one bit.

"Sakura-san," She turned to look at him. As usual, Sasuke was in his stance, pushed up to a tree, arms crossed, eyes closed, and head tilted down. He was wearing all black… actually they were all wearing black jounin uniforms except for Sakura who was wearing her usual ANBU outfit, holding her cat-mask in her hand. "You can kill him easily in an isolated room and get out unnoticed."

"And his guards? Did you think about that Sasuke-san?" She shot back at him. However she did sound a lot calmer than before.

"Leave that to us." He replied coolly.

"Sakura, all you have to do is sing, dance, flirt and lure him into a hotel room" Naruto stated chirpily.

_"He has a way of simplifying things doesn't he?"_ Sakura thought sarcastically. She didn't say anything though, and thought it over. Planning it out no doubt. Over the past few years, she had developed quite a reputation for her strategies.

"Well?" Jin asked, "Will you? It was your plan anyway."

She didn't answer… she didn't think they'd like her plan. Anyway she thought it would be amusing to have Naruto do it with his Sexy-no-jitsu.

"If you like Sakura-chan, I can still do it with my Sexy-no-jitsu!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up, he didn't like this new serious and cold Sakura, and he missed the old Sakura. The one who would most likely hit him for ever mentioning that ridiculous immature jitsu of his.

"No, it's too risky" Sakura said, playing it out in her head. "I'll do it…" She still wasn't happy about it.

After talking about their plan in a more detailed and professional manor, they all went into their tents. Sakura could hear Naruto snoring loudly and she could tell that Jin was asleep too. But she couldn't sleep at all. So she decided to go out and sit by the fire. She gazed into the flames drifting in a clutter of thoughts.

_"This feels so weird…"_ Sakura thought to herself. _"The 3 of us being on the same team…" _She wasn't referring to the old ex-members of team 7, but to Jin, Sasuke and herself. It was like her childhood days all over again. Except this time instead of Sasuke VS Naruto for strength, it was Sasuke VS Jin for her love. _"Rivals…jeez… That Jin, Sasuke doesn't even feel for me that way. BAKA!"_ The truth was she didn't know who she loved more.

Sakura continued to drift off in a trance where she sensed something flying at her face. She reached out and caught a kunai between her palms, she looked up to see where it came from and who threw it. Her eyes widened.

"Sasuke-san?"

"So now I have your attention." He said grinning mischeviously.

"You could have just called me by name." She said throwing it back at him.

He caught it in his hand and put it back in his pocket.

"I did. You wouldn't answer me Sakura-san."

She studied him. During her few days back in Konoha, she never really took the time to look at him, she couldn't bring herself too. But now, she looked at him. The moonlight highlighted the tips of his dark hair silver and outlined his toned muscular body perfectly. Even his facial features seemed to come alive in the moonlight. He was definitely something. She blushed slightly, but then shook it off forcefully.

"Still, you didn't have to throw a kunai at me." She snapped doing her best to look intimidating. He just smiled at her. _"So much for that"_ She thought as Sasuke took a seat on the small log next to hers. "Why are you calling me 'Sakura-san'? You've never called me that before."

"Why do you call me 'Sasuke-san'? You've never called me that before." He replied chucking her question right back at her. "It's like you don't know me anymore. Don't you remember me?" He looked at her, trying to study her by her expressionless face.

"What are you talking about? Of course I remember you…Sasuke-san." She replied.

Sasuke wasn't convinced. _"Again with the 'san'. What the hell?"_ He wasn't happy at all with her answer.

Out of nowhere, he pounced on her pinning her onto her back against the cold forest floor. She was startled. But she looked up at his face. He was serious, and disturbed, confused even. Sakura gazed at his face. _"He's really handsome…"_ She thought. His face was lit up by moon beams and framed by his long black bangs. His face only a nose away from her own.

"Sakura…" She looked into his onyx eyes as he called her name. Something she hasn't done in such a long time. Sakura could feel the warmth of his body against hers; she could feel his heart beat again. Just like before in that sweet embrace. She felt her cheeks burning bright red. Her eyes shut closed tightly and she looked away embarrassed.

"Sakura…" He called her name again… memories and images of her childhood days flashed in her mind. "Sakura…" His voice echoed in her mind as she reminisced her chuunin years moving to her jounin days and the times she was with him when they were ANBU together.

Noticing her discomfort, Sasuke pushed himself up and off her and sat there facing her. "Sakura… do you remember me?" His eyes narrowed. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She has never seen emotion overcome his face other than anger or rage. He looked… touchable… approachable…gentle even. She sat up, her eyes were watering now.

"Sakura… please… I need to know… Do you really remember me?"

Sakura bolted forwards and hugged him tightly around his neck, her fragile body pressed against his, she started to cry.

"Sasuke… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura sobbed.

Sasuke smiled slightly. He closed his eyes taking her in. _"She does remember."_ He thought happily, he then wrapped his strong arms around her and held her dear to his heart.

"Sakura…"


	9. Act 9: It's Show Time!

**Act 9: Its show time! **

A fairly heavy man of about 5'8" walked into a dance bar. He was obviously of great importance because he was heavily guarded by 15 goons. However he selected only 6 to come with him into the bar, the rest were instructed to roam around the club outside. Among these 6 there was a certain blonde in a serious mood.

"You!" The fat man said pointing to the guard next to Naruto, "Get me a drink from the bar." He instructed as he took a seat front and centre table in front of the stage. The guard made his way to the bar where Jin was waiting.

"Are you here to take a peek at the ladies?" Jin asked the guard as he ordered a drink from a raven haired bartender.

"Yeah" The man said with a lustful voice.

"Is that your boss?" The bartender asked handing him a glass of sake.

"Sadly yes," answered the guard.

"I feel your pain." Sasuke said, pouring the guard a drink. "Here, it's on the house." He said sliding it over the counter to the guard.

"Thanks!" The guard took a sip and fell over unconscious. A few people looked over at him. Jin waved them off.

"Ahahaha! My friend here is already passed out!" Jin laughed making it look normal. Then dragged the goon off to the washroom.

By that time Sasuke had already snook off with the drink, taking the place of the unconscious guard. An hour or two passed by and the fat man was drunk and laughing flirting with random women in the bar. Finally the sake took a toll on yet another of the guards and he headed off to the washroom where Jin knocked him out and took his place.

"All set, it's up to you" Jin whispered into his collar mic.

"Roger." Sakura whispered back to a tiny microphone. She was dressed up showgirl style, in a sparkling white bikini-looking getup. She wrapped around a matching skirt with the slit high enough her side that her panties could be seen. Sakura had used her genjitsu to disguise her pink hair; she turned it red and her eyes orangey, but her features other than that remained the same. She tucked the mini-mic into her bra and touched up her lipstick. She was due onstage.

The lights went out and the club owner came onstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, especially the gentlemen. We have a special treat tonight, a new star has fallen out of the heavens tonight just for you! So without further a due Honey Bar presents 'Lady Rose'" The audience roared with anticipation as the lights went out again and Sakura took her mark centre stage on a high stool; mic in hand and ready to go.

_""Lady Rose'"_ She thought _"What a stupid name --;;…"_ Her music started and the spotlight slowly descended upon her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _"Its show time."_ She thought fluttering her eyelashes as she started into the first verse. She glanced around the bar for the location of her target, she found him. _"Eww… he's ugly…"_ She thought. But never the less, she focused on doing her job. _"I have to flirt eh?"_ She kicked up one of her long legs crossing it over the other, and her free hand glided up her calf to her thigh. She winked and the crowed roared with hooting and whistles. She shrugged one shoulder upwards causing the strap of her bra to slide slightly down. Sakura then blew a fake kiss to her target then winked at him.

"Whoa momma!" The fat man gleamed. He grabbed the manager by the collar and handed him a wad of cash. "She's mine tonight!" The manager didn't protest as he counted the money in his hand.

"Come and hold me… Come and touch me…" Sakura sang seductively, rising from her stool. She made her way to the front of the stage where men were fighting to get close enough for a whiff of her perfume. She spun in a circle flirtatiously, flicking her hair until she stopped to sing more and it gently came to a rest along her back. The song was slowly coming to an end.

"To… you!" She reached out her free hand to the crowed who was still roaring with appraisal. She smiled and flicked her hair once more before taking a bow and stepping off the stage, leaving her audience craving for more.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was standing next to him at the moment

"Do you think she can do that at my bachelor party?" he whispered jokingly only to receive an elbow in the belly from Sasuke. "Ouf… I was joking… geez." Sasuke's cheeks were red, but his eyes were closed and his eyebrow was twitching. _"That Sakura… was she enjoying it! Damn."_ He heard the fat man going on and on about how he was going to get her tonight. _"Stupid man --;;…" _ He thought deciding not to let it bother him… after all; she was just doing her job. Right? He remembered what happened last night, and questioned himself.

_"Why did I do that?" _

Images of her slightly frightened and confused face burned in his mind.

_"What the hell was I thinking?" _

He remembered her eyes, how she looked at him… it was like, longing.

_"There's nothing between us!" _

Sasuke kept telling himself that she didn't mean anything to him, but all he could remember was her.He closed his eyes but all he could see was her… all her could hear was her voice… all he could feel was the warmth of her body underneath his…all he could smell was her… That's all he wanted anyway.

_ "Damn it!"_

He avoided contact with her and she him as they escorted their "boss" and "his" lady to a hotel. Sasuke and one of the goons stayed guard at the hotel room door. Two guards were in the lobby, while the remaining 11, including Jin and Naruto, waited outside.

Jin and Naruto managed to take out the 9 guards using some sake and sleeping pills, but had to fight a few of them. All that was left now was for Sakura to kill the fat man.

"Come here my darling!" The fat man croaked, drunk. Sakura shuttered, _"Damnit! I should have let Naruto do his damn Sexy-no-jitsu, this man is nasty!"_ But she put on a smile and went anyway. The fat man reached out his hands and grabbed onto her waist eagerly pulling her close.

_"EWW! >. _!_" _ She thought, hiding her disgust with yet another fake smile. _"I better kill him now."_ She did a few hand seals and activated a jitsu similar to THAT jitsu done by the late Uchiha Itachi; putting the fat boss man in a sort of trance. She then took out her trusty sword and sliced the man's neck in a manor that his blood didn't touch Sakura's white garments. The man let out a dying croak of pain. That was Sasuke's cue and he thrust a kunai into the guard's head, killing him instantly.

Sakura opened the door about 5 minutes later dressed in her ANBU uniform. She sighed relieved, and put her pink hair up in a messy pony tail. Sasuke looked at her.

"Done?" She blinked.

"Yeah…" She avoided eye contact with him.

The two of them made their way out of the hotel to rendezvous with their other two teammates.

"Eh? Is it done?" Jin asked. Naruto was busy tying up the rest of the guards.

"Yeah. Lets go." Sasuke said walking past them and making his way back to the campsite. Jin grinned. Sasuke had given him a chance to move in on Sakura. He turned to face her but she had already followed Sasuke's lead and was also on her way back to the camp. Jin frowned.

"Hey Jin, do you think something happened between them?" Naruto asked as they followed far behind.

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Well I've known them for quite a while… and ever since I met Sakura she's been in love with Sasuke. I couldn't figure it out why when we were kids, so I asked her once when we were Chuunins."

"Oh what did she say?" He asked eagerly hoping he can become they type of man Sakura wanted.

"I remember it went something like…" Naruto drifted off in thought.

-FLASHBACK-

"Neh Sakura-chan, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked taking a break from his individual training time. He approached his female teammate who was sitting under a beaten up tree, kunai everywhere and the ground around her was greatly disturbed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure Naruto, go ahead."

"Well… I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now."

"Oh?"

"Sakura-chan… Why do you like Sasuke?"

She was a bit surprised when he asked… But smiled at him anyway. She looked over her shoulder and glanced at the Uchiha who was still training his ass off in the distance. Then she turned back at Naruto.

"Why do you work so hard Naruto?"

Naruto was puzzled why she would say this.

"Umm… because I want to become stronger and become Hokage one day and have everyone acknowledge my existence!" He did his cool guy pose, Sakura giggled a bit. "But you know all this already Sakura-chan… why did you ask?"

"Because, that's why I like him." She closed her eyes and smiled. "When I'm with you Naruto, I don't have to prove myself. But with Sasuke, I always push myself, even though I don't have too. He makes me feel… well. Wanted. Important, and he acknowledges me especially when I need it. Like when I'm down and stuff. He may not admit it, but he implies that he needs me just as much as I need him. That is my dream."

Naruto looked at her taking it all in. He smiled at his comrade and did his cool guy pose again.

"Then let's do our best Sakura-chan!"

-END FLASHBACK-

"So they do have a history. My guess was right." Jin said trying to picture a younger Sakura.

"Yep. I remember her being much happier then, now she seems to be colder. I miss the old Sakura."

"Oh? When I met Sakura she was already like this, how she is now I mean. I wonder why she never told me about Sasuke…"

"Oh? I'm not, she's been trying to forget him."

"But she hasn't"

"No, neither has he… he thinks about her, even though he'll never admit it. It took me a while to realize that he loves her just as much as she loves him. The sad thing is they'll never admit it to each other…" Naruto frowned.

"I see…" Jin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"EH! Are you planning to propose to her?" Naruto asked surprised to see the box.

Jin nodded. "Yeah, I already have, three times."

"THREE TIMES!" His eyes widened and jaw dropped. "What did she say?"

"She turned me down the first 2 times I asked. But the last time I asked her, she asked me to wait. The next thing I knew she was on her way to Konoha." He put the box back into his pocket.

"I didn't understand why, but now I do."

"What are you going to do then?

"Well, if she still loves him, and he loves her, then I'll back off and give them a chance. But if he doesn't do anything, then I'll make her my own."

Jin walked off leaving Naruto with a mixture of surprise and concern for his two best friends.


	10. Act 10 part1: Trouble at the tea house

**This is only part 1 of Act 10... i'll post part 2 next time... enjoy **

**

* * *

****Act 10-part1: Trouble at the tea house: Deal!**

"Well done you guys!" Tsunande said to the four returning shinobi. They just bowed in appreciation of her acknowledgement.

After receiving their pay, Naruto bid goodbye and went off to see Hinata who was now teaching at the academy, and left the 3 to their lonesome. Jin turned to Sakura.

"Sakura"

"Yes?" She said looking at him.

"Do you mind if I have a few words with Sasuke alone?"

"Eh?" She was puzzled by this no doubt. She looked at Sasuke who should only an ounce of interest, he nodded at Sakura.

"I don't mind." Sasuke replied.

Sakura looked down then nodded as well. "Umm hum, it's not my decision anyway. I see that I'm not wanted at the moment."

"I didn't mean it like that! Sakura I—"

"I know." She smiled. "Its ok, I understand I have things to do anyway." She skipped a few feet away from where they had stopped. "See you guys later." She waved and trotted off.

Jin waved goodbye to her as she disappeared into the early morning mist.

"So what did you want to say to me?" Sasuke asked expressionless taking a sip of his tea.

"Can't you at least pretend you're minutely interested?" Jin snapped.

"I am." Sasuke replied coldly.

"I don't understand why she loves you."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at him now _"Where is this coming from?"_ He thought.

"Sakura. Why does she like you?" Jin demanded.

"She doesn't."

"Yes she does. And you're an idiot for not seeing that!" Jin was becoming rather impatient with the Uchiha.

"You sound jealous." Sasuke smirked. "Are you going to ask me to stay away?"

"No."

"Oh? Most men would."

"I'm not most men."

"I see, then, what are you getting at?"

"I want the opposite."

"Huh?" Now he was actually interested in what Jin had to say. "You have my attention now Jin."

"I need to know."

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"Huh? Where are you getting off asking me such a question!" Sasuke roared defensively.

"I'm guessing from your reaction you do."

Sasuke fell silent.

"I don't know" He whispered.

"What?"

"I said, I don't know!"

"How can you not know!"

"It's been a while… things haven't exactly been 'la-ti-da' between her and me" Sasuke was cringing at his painful memory.

Jin looked at him with a mixture of sympathy and curiosity. "Humm…?"

"We didn't part on good terms. Since _then_ I've been actually trying to forget about her."

"Have you?"

"No."

"Did you ever?"

"NO! How can I? She haunts me! Just the memory of her, her voice, seeing her face in my head! It's driving me insane!"

"Do you want to forget?

Silence.

"I asked you a question!" Jin snapped.

"Yes…" Sasuke mumbled.

"So you want nothing to do with her?"

"No… it's not that."

"Then what the hell do you want!" Jin said angrily. He wanted a direct answer and Sasuke wasn't giving him one.

"I want to start over!"

"Huh?" There was a moment of silence and Jin sat back down.

"Our past isn't pretty… but I miss her. For some reason I feel incomplete without her… I… I…"

"You love her you idiot!"

Sasuke was silent again. He didn't understand why he was opening up so much. And to a stranger. A stranger that was in love with his Sakura.

Jin glared at him. And got up. "I asked to talk to you today to say this…"

"What?" Sasuke looked up at Jin.

"If you don't make a move on her… I will make her my own!"

Sasuke walked down the street. He wasn't sure if he should go home because she might be there. It was hard for him to admit what he was feeling… to admit that he was actually feeling and finding it difficult to grasp the deal he had just made with some random nin who was driven by pure emotion for someone he never thought would leave his grasp.

_"I always thought she'd be there… maybe not physically but… there…" _He wondered around for more than an hour or two. It started to rain. He looked up and realized that he had wondered onto the bridge that used to serve as a meeting spot for team 7 all those years ago. He leaned over the rail. He missed those days, life seemed a lot simpler. And of course, Sakura was always a few feet away. He lost himself in his thoughts. _"Why do I act like this? Why can't I just say what I want to? What I feel? DAMNIT!" _He cursed at himself as he envisioned Jin and Sakura on her wedding day. He could hear her voice saying "Neh Sasuke-kun, I'm getting married!" with a big smiled on her face. He gripped his fingers tightly, balling it into a tight fist. _"Damn him! Why did I agree to it!" _

-FLASHBACK-

"If you don't make a move, I'll make her my own!"

Sasuke just stared at the tea in front of him.

"That could take a while Jin, you'll be waiting for a while."

"No I won't."

"Huh?" Sasuke was surprised. "What are you going to give me a time limit?"

Jin took out the velvet box from his pocket and placed it on the table. Sasuke opened it and found the most beautiful engagement ring he's ever seen. It was white gold with 3 diamonds embedded in the band.

"Sakura doesn't like yellow gold…" Jin said taking the box back. "I'm going to ask her to marry me the night of the festival."

Silence again.

"You have until then… if you really do love her."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hell yeah!" Jin smirked. "Do we have a deal?"

Sasuke thought for a second. Sakura's face popped into his mind….

"Deal."

-END FLASHBACK-

_"The festival… damn festival I don't even know when the fucking festival is!" _Sasuke smacked his fists against the cold metal railing of the bridge. _"FUCK DAMNT!" _

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke whipped around to find Sakura standing there with an umbrella. "What are you doing here in the rain?"

"What are **you** doing out in the rain?" He shot back at her. She rattled the bag of groceries in her arm.

"I did some shopping." She smiled somewhat. "You didn't answer my question, why are you out in the rain Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at her for a moment then out at the river below the bridge, his hair was getting really wet now. _"Was she worried? Did she go out to find me? I guess not, she went shopping..."_ He looked at her again. She looked worried. He smirked. "I was just taking a walk…" He pushed off the railing _"Might as well try…"_ and walked towards her, smiling. "It's raining Sakura… let's go home."

She blinked _"What happened?"_ She wondered, but she didn't protest. It was nice, _"Maybe he cares." _She smiled at the thought. Sakura nodded her head "Ok, let's go then."

Sasuke took the groceries from her and the umbrella holding it up high for the both of them. They walked silently in the rainfall.

They passed the bridge, Sasuke turned to look at her, and she at him.

Their eyes met.

Neither one of them could help but smile.

And the rain stopped.


	11. Act 10 part2: Sleep tight Sasukekun

Disclaimer: as always i don't own Naruto

Origonal Characters: Jin and Mai are mine (tee hee)

**ladyrine: thank you guys so much for the wonderful reveiws! as promised, here's the next chapters... and chapter 10 part 2. I'm glad that ppl are actually reading this and liking it (smiles) i'll try to be more descriptive in later chapters... but most of the time it's hazy for a reason.**

**ENJOY (heart)**

**-lady rine**

* * *

**Act 10-part2: Sleep tight Sasuke-kun. **

"Achoo!" Sasuke rubbed his nose a bit as she bulled the blanket tighter around his body. "Crap… I better not get a cold…" He said unhappily.

"Well that's what you get for roaming around in the rain." Sakura scolded as she boiled some water.

"I don't see you sneezing… ACHOO!" He whipped his nose again, and shook his head causing some water droplets to fall from his hair.

"I had an umbrella." The kettle was wheezing now and she took it off the stove, pouring it into a tea pot and adding a mixture of leaves, Sakura stirred it gently then brought it over to the kitchen table on a tray with two cups.

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything. He gave a small nod when she handed him a cup of tea but that was it.

The two of them sat there drinking tea silently. Time seemed to go slowly while they sat. _"Why isn't he saying anything?"_ Sakura thought as she glanced up at him for a mere second.

She started on her tea again when Sasuke looked at her, _"Why isn't she saying anything?"_ It was usually Sakura who initiated the conversation, but since she's been back, Sasuke found that she didn't say anymore than two word answers to him. So it seemed.

"Sakura…" he started.

"Yes?" she looked up from her tea.

_"Damn…"_ He thought. Sasuke hadn't really thought as far as what to actually say to her. He didn't know what to say… he wanted to know so much but the Uchiha Prodigy couldn't muster enough courage to ask her. This coming from the guy who can kill 75 capable jounin level men in 20 minutes flat.

"Yes?" She asked again.

"Umm…." DING DONG! The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sakura got up and made her way out of the room.

Sasuke slammed his fist on the table. "DAMNIT!" He spilt some tea. "ACHOO!" _"Fuck. It's bad enough I can't talk to her, but now I have a fucking cold. Shit!" _ Sasuke got up and grabbed a cloth to clean up the mess before she got back.

"It was just a messenger boy… neh, Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura said coming back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, why?" He asked plunking back down into his chair. Actually his head was pounding like mad and he felt like he was going to fall over any minute.

"Because your face is all red." She walked closer to him and placed her hands on his neck. "Sasuke-kun, you're burning up. Looks like you have a fever." She took his temperature pressing her right palm gently on his forehead after taking off his headband and brushing away his bangs.

"I'm ok…" He muttered groggily. "I don't get sick… ACHOO!" He rubbed his nose with another tissue. Sakura giggled a little bit. "It's not funny…" His voice sounding rather nasally now.

"Ok then tough guy…" she teased. "You're not sick, but you have a fever and a cold… you should rest a bit."

"Gah…" Sasuke moaned as he got up. Sakura pulled his arm a little bit to help him up. She brought him out of the kitchen, up the main stairs and all the way to his bedroom which was quite a walk, his house was huge.

He was starting to fall asleep when they got to his room. Falling asleep… asleep… asleep… falling… falling… falling quite quickly. Sakura helped him lie on his bed and pulled the covers over him to his chest. For spring, it was still quite chilly at night, even in fire country. When she was done, she looked upon him.

_"He looks so peaceful and at ease when he sleeps..." _She smiled and turned to leave, but she could not move. It took Sakura a minute or two, though it felt like hours, to realize that something was holding her back literally. She looked down her left arm and followed one that was not her own with her eyes… to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" She whispered.

"Sakura… don't go…" His eyes were slightly open; she could see some glaze of his black holes underneath pale blankets of his eyelids.

She didn't know if it was really Sasuke who was asking her to stay by his side or if it was his fever talking… but her heart skipped merrily with secret joy.

She pulled a chair to the bedside and sat down holding his hand. Satisfied, Sasuke closed his eyes fully. She watched him sleep again. Sakura's mind started to drift off again in thoughts and memories.

It must have been an hour or two before Sakura decided she should probably go to her own room now. She heard a crash from downstairs. Alarmed she ran down to investigate.

Something was squirming in the shadows, worming around on the floor. _"A hostage!" _ She thought as it looked like the shadow figure was bound somehow, probably by rope. Another figure appeared over it, and thrust a long pole-looking object right through the head of the bound hostage. Sakura saw, what she made out to be blood, ooze allover the kitchen floor. _"Sasuke!" _She thought and ran up the steps silently back up to Sasuke's room. Her eyes widened in horror, his bed was empty.

"Looking for Me?" She turned around

"SASUKE!" She hugged him tightly. "You scared me!" She pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were crimson, and spinning. _"Sharingan!"_ She hadn't seen a Sharingan like this before. _"This is not Sasuke's eyes…" _"You're not Sasuke!" She cried. The imposter threw her on the bed and pinned her down roughly with his hands. Another figure appeared behind the Imposter pushing a cage.

"SASUKE!" She cried as the cage was pushed into the moonlight from the window. She started to cry.

"SAKURA!" He started to kick the bars wildly, as his hands were tied behind his back, on the cage floor next to him a messy pile of blonde and blood lay lifeless.

_"No…Naruto too?"_ Sakura cried even harder. Remembering the murder downstairs.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke continued to kick at the bars like mad. Sakura looked at the Imposter above her, his eyes wielding like wildfire. "ITACHI YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO! KILL ME! KILL ME! NOT HER! NOT SAKURA!" Tears were forming in his onyx eyes. "NOT MY SAKURA!"

The evil brother glared at him and grinned mischeviously. A spark, long and sleek, thrusts into Sakura. She coughed up blood, eyes flowing with tears. No breath left in her, she mouthed his name one last time. Shed one last tear… and died.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke jolted up sitting straight up in his bed. He was wet with sweat. Frantically he gazed around the room. _"It was a dream? A nightmare…" _

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pushed open the door, she had left to use the washroom when she head him scream for her. "Is everything ok?" She rushed over to his side upon seeing his panic. "I just went to the washroom and I— " Sasuke pulled her onto the bed into his arms hugging her tightly.

Her eyes widened in total shock… "Sa…su…ke…" She whispered. _"Again… this embrace…"_ She blushed deeply as she retuned his embrace wrapping her own arms around his shaking body.

"Promise me…" he started to whisper into her ear. "You'll never leave me again…"

"Sa…su…ke…" She pulled him in closer to her, like a mother to a broken child. "I'm not going anywhere." A tear fell from here jaded eyes and she smiled kindly. "I promise..."


	12. Act 11: Bacon and Eggs, with burnt toast

**Act 11: Bacon and eggs with burnt toast**

Sasuke opened his eyes. His vision was blurred with pale pink strands. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to get up. He was so comfortable, the best sleep he's had in… well… ever. His eyes drowsily closed as he pulled a pink pillow closer to him. It was warm and comforting. He took a deep breath. _"It smells so good."_

"hmmmn…" The pink pillow moaned as it pulled the blanket around itself.

Sasuke was startled and pulled away sliding off the bed. He noticed he didn't have his shirt on and quickly pulled one over his head. Sakura stirred on the bed beside him, shifting from facing the wall to facing him. She moved the blanket in the process and he noticed that she was still wearing her shirt. He sighed relieved. _"We didn't do anything right? I'm sure we didn't."_ He assured himself.

Letting her continue on with her sleep, Sasuke lazily went down to the kitchen to start breakfast. He opened the fridge and took out some eggs. He wasn't much of a cook, but how hard could frying a couple of eggs be? He cracked two eggs and the sizzled as the graced the hot surface of a pan.

"I like mine scrambled please" a feminine voice chimed sleepily. He turned his head to face her.

"You're awake already?"

"You're not very good at closing doors silently." Sakura said bluntly as she walked over to the kitchen table, she was rubbing the sleep away from one eye and yawned shyly.

"Oh…" Sasuke turned around to resume is previous activity. He noticed that he had burnt the eggs already. _"Crap…"_

Sakura giggled a bit he looked to his right and noticed that she was standing there. _"She's getting good at sneaking up on people."_ He thought to himself. He was amazed how much progress she made since her gennin days with team7.

When they were twelve she was a nothing, a no one, a nothing, powerless and afraid. She grew a little bit with them during missions with team7, he discovered then that her chakra control was much better than his and she had a natural knack for genjitsu. Then he left for Orrochimaru. And 2 years later… he was back in Konoha. Sakura had been on the team that brought him back. Within a year or so, Sasuke redeemed his reputation with Konoha and the elders and was even able to become Jounin under Kakashi's supervision and ANBU at the same time as Naruto and Neji and Lee. Sakura had taken a different path, becoming a medic then a few months later during the war, ANBU. That was the last time he saw her. Lying on a hospital bed, battered, bruised and out like a light. She had definitely put up a fight, and it nearly killed her. Still he acknowledged her power and skill. She was one of the top ranked Konouchi in the fire country. Tsunande of course was first, but Sakura was growing still, and very fast according to her motherly-sensei. Sasuke couldn't help but feel proud of her, even though he'd never say it.

"Sasuke you burnt it."

"Eh?" He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, yeah, guess I can't cook."

She giggled again. "I'll do it. Can you make toast at least?" She said mockingly.

"I'm not that disabled." He snapped back at her. He made the toast anyway.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His naturally spiky hair was messy and he still had some sleep left in his eyes that showed when he yawned. _ "Sasuke's definitely not a morning person."_ She concluded.

He glanced at her while popping in some bread in the toaster. Her pink waves were tangled and her eyes still wouldn't open fully. He didn't blame her. It was 5:30am. He pondered if it bothered her waking up in his room, in his bed. He was surprised that she hadn't accused him of doing anything perverted like she probably would have 7 years ago. He saw her yawn, covering her mouth with her hand to hide it. He then turned his back to hide his faint smile. _"She's definitely not a morning person."_

* * *

sry it's kindda short 


	13. Act 12: The beginning of a redemption

**Act 12: The Beginning of redemption **

_"I can't believe I agreed to this…"_ Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto piled on him more and more ideas for his soon-to-be wedding.

"What do you think Sasuke!" The blonde male asked his friend.

"I think you're nuts! Does Hinata have the slightest clue what she's getting into? Marring a dumb ass like you." Sasuke snapped chucking his words at Naruto.

"At least I'm getting married" Naruto smirked at his best man. "When are you going to propose to Sakura?"

He expected Sasuke to go on a rant on how there was nothing between him and the Pink Konouchi. But instead he was faced with an uncomfortable silence. He glanced at Sasuke and was shocked to see the prodigy's face overcome with a worried emotion.

"What happened?" Naruto asked concerned.

"We slept in the same bed."

"WHAT! AWSOME! So you're going out now neh!" Naruto cried with joy. Sasuke knocked him in the head with a fist.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! SHE WOULD… she would never start something like that." Sasuke said controlling himself.

"Neh?" Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke. "How do you know that?"

"Because… I know…"

"Oh?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"I know her ok! Better than Jin will ever know her."

"Are you…perhaps… jealous?" He replied grinning.

"JEALOUS!" Sasuke scoffed. "Of what! A low level ANBU that I could whop with my pinky finger!"

Naruto looked at his friend, eyes closed as if imparting wisdom… a look he was well known for.

"Maybe, but he's still 'a low level ANBU' who is this close to getting Sakura's hand." He made a small hand gesture with his fingers about an inch apart. "Which is much closer than you've gotten in your entire life."

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke snapped.

"So what happened last night?" He asked again. Being more serious this time.

"I was sick… and she took care of me. She must have fallen asleep, and I'm not sure, but I think I was the one who placed her on the bed next to me. When I woke up I realized I was shirtless."

"Way to go…" Smack, Naruto got hit again.

"Anyway… I don't think I did anything, I hope I didn't do anything. Things are awkward between us as it is. Waking up next to her, I don't know, I was… I was…"

"Scared?"

Silence.

"I could have done something, made a move" He paused. It wasn't like Sasuke to feel like this. He had never experienced anything like this before… even then he wouldn't admit it. But it helped saying it out loud; he didn't mind confiding in Naruto.

Awkward silence.

"I'll admit that… and so help me God, NARUTO! If you say ANYTHING to ANYONE about this NARUTO! I'll kill you before you get to marry Hinata!"

_-- _

"WHAT!" Ino screeched.

"Yeah it was weird" Sakura said rubbing her ears. She had forgotten how Ino reacts whenever she told her anything about the Uchiha. And Sakura had made the mistake of telling her best friend about the events that occurred between her and Sasuke within the course of the last 15 hours.

"Did he say anything about it in the morning?"

"No..."

"Well did you guys… you know, do something?" Ino asked blushing and curious. Sakura turned red.

"NO!" She screamed. "Well, I don't think so… he wouldn't. Sasuke would never do that!"

"He wouldn't… but did you?" Ino teased.

The rosy-haired nin blushed even more.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? DO I LOOK LIKE YOU?"

Sakura threw miscellaneous objects in Ino's room at her blonde friend who was laughing so hard she was holding her gut and rolling on the floor.

"INO!"

--

"I won't say anything… continue." There was no trace of a playful tone in Naruto's voice even though in his mind he was amused that the Uchiha was rambling and a total mess. Sasuke continued, feeling confident that this conversation stayed between them and no one else.

"I'll admit… I was tempted. She's attractive, and the only woman I've ever really been attracted too. And I wanted to… err…"

"You wanted to sleep with her."

Silence.

Sasuke hesitated. This wasn't something he would normally do.

"I was tempted too…"

"So…"

"So?"

"SO THIS IS A GOOD THING!" Naruto yelped.

"What? How?" Sasuke was astounded. He couldn't possibly comprehend what Naruto was thinking.

"You could have done something. You could have slept with her…"

"I know that!"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!"

--

"You should talk to him…" Ino said much calmer now.

"Yeah? And what would I say?"

The girls were putting the miscellaneous objects back into place in Ino's room.

"I don't know." Ino shrugged sweeping up a broken frame. "Just say something!"

Sakura paused for a moment, and then proceeded to place the books back on the shelves.

"I'm scared too…"

"What?" Ino looked at her. "Why?"

"I don't know… it's not like I would go up to some guy and say 'Hey! Why didn't you make a move on me last night? You could have but you didn't! What's up with that!' My GOD Ino… If I did that, I'd be a slut."

"But _he_ ISN'T **SOME GUY**!" Ino scolded. "This is Sasuke we're talking about!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

--

"I KNOW THAT!" Sasuke scolded.

"THAT'S A GOOD THING!"

Sasuke blinked… totally clueless. Naruto sighed.

"It's a good thing… that means you respect her and don't want to do anything that will scar her or degrade her or make her feel uncomfortable. You didn't want to do anything she might not have wanted you to do."

"I see…"

"You could have taken advantage of her and you didn't." Naruto looked at the dark man who seemed to now understand what he meant. "Did she say anything about it in the morning?"

"No."

"Ahh… try talking to her." Naruto rubbed the back of his head thinking of what advice to give to his friend. "There may be hope for you yet Sasuke-bastard!"

_"I never thought I'd here this from you…"_ Sasuke thought to himself, and he grinned at his friend.

--

Ino sighed.

"He's not going to reject you Sakura…"

"How do you know that?"

"I know…"

"HOW!"

"Because he loves you!"

Sakura stayed silent.

"I don't believe you…"

"Who not!"

"Because…because…"

"Because he hasn't proposed to you?"

Sakura was silent again.

"He's not Jin… He's not a player…" Ino sighed again.

"Jin isn't a player!" Sakura took a seat on the couch, Ino sat beside her.

"Sasuke really cares about you Sakura… Don't you see? Just talk to him…"

--

_"What the hell is Ino talking about?"_ Sakura thought. She picked at her sushi with a chopstick. Her eyes flickered a little bit from her food to Sasuke who was eating across from her. _"Sasuke doesn't think anything of me…"_

_"Damn Naruto… he makes things sound so easy…"_ He caught a few glimpses of Sakura who was picking at her food across the table. He thought desperately of something to say. To him Sakura had changed significantly, and now he knew she was not the type to start a conversation.

"Are you planning to go to the festival?" He asked.

"It's not for a little bit… but yeah, I guess I'm going to go." She didn't look up at him. "Are _you_ going?"

"I don't usually…"

"I see…" Sakura was quick to reply. _"I knew he wouldn't…"_ she thought.

"But this year I think I will."

Sakura looked up at him confused.

"Really?"

"Yeah I figured why not." He looked up at her and smirked.

"I see…" She looked down again and resumed eating her dinner. She poked at her sushi again. Silence fell upon them. She began fidgeting with her chopsticks.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked noting her fidgeting.

"No, nothing" She lied.

He knew she was lying…

"Is it about this morning?"

She froze. Sasuke bit his lip and mentally kicked himself for saying something like that without thinking. Silence was bestowed on them once more.

"Yes…" She finally answered.

"I see… it was…"

"Weird." She cut him off.

"Yeah…"

"Did you… you know…" She didn't make any eye contact with him.

"I would never do that to you." He looked upon her intently.

She looked him in the eyes as he repeated himself.

"I would never, never, do something like that."

She smiled relieved.

"Then… what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure…" Sasuke replied his gaze uplifting. "Did you do something?"

She threw a chopstick at him which he evaded easily.

"DO I LOOK LIKE INO?"

An unfamiliar sound echoed in Sakura's ears. Something she found to be beautiful and foreign and enchanting. She looked upon the Uchiha astounded. He was laughing. His laughter enveloped the room. It was sweet, deep and something so rare. He looked at her smiling. He was smiling! A sight for sore eyes. Uchiha Sasuke was laughing and smiling! He calmed down a bit and looked upon his frazzled ex-teammate.

"I needed that laugh…" He said softly almost like a whisper. He continued smiling at her. And Sakura found herself smiling back.


	14. Act 13: Mission 2! Escort!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto ideas, concepts or characters.**

**Origonal Characters: Jin and Mai are my own (grin) as always.**

_LadyRine: (blush) aww cool i have addicts and fans (grin) awsome! Thank you so much for all of your encouraging and entousiastic reviews I'm so glad that you all like my fic so much. I'm extremnely flattered!_

_as promised i'm doing my best to keep up with updates. I better write faster now (sdrop) you guys are reading faster than i can write, heh... _

_i hope you guys enjoy the next couple of chapters._

_(heart) always_

**_--Lady Rine._**

* * *

**Act 13: Mission2- Escort (part1) **

"Do you accept?" Tsunande looked at her team.

"Hai!" They chimed together.

Once again the team consisted of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Naroutou Jin.

"Good, appointed team captain is Uzumaki Naruto." She handed Naruto an instruction scroll. "Don't mess this up you idiot!"

"I won't! Don't worry." Naruto smiled and gave her the cool guy pose.

"So who are we Escorting?" Jin asked curiously.

"She is the Hidden Rain's Ambassador, daughter of their Kage." Tsunande said.

Sasuke cringed slightly, Naruto's jaw dropped heavily. Only Sakura and Jin seemed to not know who she was.

"Why are we escorting her? This is B-rank stuff, we're ANBU." Jin looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. "Well most of us anyway.

Tsunande furrowed her brows and pressed her fingers on her forehead. "A young lady of such high importance is to be escorted by ANBU, Jin, do not question my orders again."

Sakura was peering out the window once again. It was raining that day, and she was not in the greatest mood, it was just "one of those days".

A hyperactive young woman with black hair that fell to her shoulders suddenly barged into Tsunande's office. Naruto jumped and Sasuke stiffened they both knew her well. Jin turned and welcomed the young lady who ignored him. Sakura didn't budge or show any sign of interest at all. The short female scanned the room, and spotting a certain charcoal haired man, let out a screeching sound that scared the living daylights out of Jin, Tsunande and Naruto.

"SASU-KUN!" _Squeel_. She dashed towards him and clung to his arm. "I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU SASU-KUN!"

Sasuke tried to shake her off his arm, _s-drop­. _"What the hell? Get off me! And I told you not to call me that!"

The girl just continued nuzzling him. "AWW! SASU-KUN IS SO CUTE WHEN HE PLAYS HARD TO GET!" _Nuzzle. Nuzzle._

_Twitch. Twitch_. "GET OFF ME!" Sasuke roared.

The five of them commenced their journey. Sasuke had managed to pry the annoying girl off of him and walked behind them. About a foot in front of him was Sakura. Jin was walking in front and Naruto walked along side the Ambassador.

"Neh, Mai-chan." Naruto began looking over at the black haired girl. "Wasn't your hair shorter the last time we saw you?"

"YUP!" Mai squealed. "I decided to grow it out!"

"Ahh… how come?"

"Because I heard that Sasu-kun likes girls with long hair." She gleamed.

Sasuke cringed. And muttered in a voice so low only he could hear it. "Stupid annoying girl…"

Sakura heard him and giggled a little bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke scoffed at Sakura.

"Nothing…" She said trying to hold it in.

"You're a bad liar you know that." He caught up with her and they were walking side by side not.

"No I'm not." She said grinning.

"NEH! SASU-KUN! YOU LIKE GIRLS WITH LONG HAIR RIGHT!" The girl screamed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sasuke roared.

Again Sakura did her best to restrain herself from laughing. Mai had returned to her conversation with Naruto and even Jin had joined in with them.

"Stop laughing at me…" Sasuke said coolly.

"I'm not…" She said grinning widely.

"Just let it out…" He was getting annoyed.

Sakura decided to take this opportunity to mock Sasuke. She turned and faced him gave him her best puppy dog face and in the most baby-ish voice she could mimic she sang out

"Sasu-kun!" Sakura then burst out laughing.

Jin looked back. He saw Sakura laughing and Sasuke Grinning. _"Damn Uchiha…"_ He thought to himself. _"Sakura will be mine."_

"Are you done now?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good… Sasu-kun" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke grinned, if this were anyone else mocking him, he would probably kill them. But this wasn't anyone else… this was Sakura… and since it was Sakura, Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He even seemed to enjoy it.

Mai's ear twitched and turned sharply to glare at the couple… mainly Sakura.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MY SASU-KUN, SASU-KUN?" She barked.

"_Your_ Sasu-kun?" Sakura blinked then glanced at Sasuke.

"MY SASU-KUN!" she wailed.

Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura. "I AM **NOT** **_YOUR_** **SASU-KUN**! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA! NARU-KUN! SASU-KUN IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

_S-drop on everyone but Mai._

Jin stepped beside Sakura. "Sasuke is right… Sasuke-san is a free man. He belongs to no one… right Sakura?" Jin slyly slipped his arm around her thin waist and pulled her slightly closer to him.

Sakura feeling uncomfortable pulled free from Jin and started to walk away from them all. "Right…" She answered as she passed them.

Mai looked at Sasuke who was watching Sakura walk ahead of them all.

"How come when the weird pink-haired girl calls you 'Sasu-Kun' you don't get mad? DO you like her better than me!" She whined.

"Ultimately yes." Sasuke answered rather bluntly.

"AWWW!" She cried. "WHY?"

Jin and Naruto looked at him funny… Naruto smiled while Jin scoffed.

"It's like you heard… I like girls with long hair." He smirked and glared at Jin then stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to walk after Sakura who was already a good distance into the setting sun.


	15. Act 14: Mission Escort pt2

**Act 14: Mission Escort (part 2)- Sibling-like admiration**

"It's getting dark… are you tired Mai-san?" Jin asked the 12-year old girl who seemed a lot quieter as the sun started setting.

"A little bit." She replied.

"We'll set up camp for tonight…" Naruto said, going fully into commander mode. "Sakura, Sasuke, scout east and west for any safe sites, or any threats. Report back in 15 minutes." He said turning to his two teammates.

"Hai!" They chimed and darted in opposite directions. Sakura went East and Sasuke went West.

"Jin… check the south end, and find out how far we are from rain." Naruto commanded.

"Hai." And Jin vanished.

"Neh…Naru-kun…" The small 12 year-old ambassador began.

"Yeah"

"Who was the pink-haired lady?" She sat down on a dead log that was close to her.

"Oh, that's Sakura-Chan." Naruto started. "She's a medic Nin, and one of ANBU's top med-nin commanders. She and I were gennins together quite a long time ago. We got split after we became Jounins."

"I see… and how does she know Sasu-kun so well?" She asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Well you see… our third party member was Sasuke."

"So you all grew up together."

"Yep!" Naruto chirped seemingly proud of that fact.

"I see…" Mai sighed. Her gaze dropped to the ground in a trance when Naruto's radio crackled from his hip. Mai tuned in subconsciously, but then again, what else was there to do?

_Crackle _"Naruto?" _Crackle_ Naruto's radio transmitter buzzed with the sound of Sakura's voice.

"I can hear you Sakura-chan, what's up?" Naruto said into his mic-piece.

_Crackle_ "East Boarder is clear. No good camp sites though, too much rock and open land, it's not safe for Mai-san. Or us." _Crackle _

"Thanks Sakura-chan. Meet up with Sasuke and get back now."

_Crackle _"Hai. Haruno out." _Crackle_

Mai wondered why the Konouchi was concerned about her specifically. The pink lady mentioned her name specifically. _"It's her job… that's why."_ She concluded. She shrugged the thought off as she heard her beloved 'Sasu-kun's name.

Naruto had radioed Sasuke.

"Oi Sasuke-bastard,"

_Crackle _"What do you want dobe?" _Crackle_

"Update?" Naruto heard Sasuke sigh at the other end of the radio.

_Crackle _"West is clear. We have a water source about 600m away from where you are. There's a natural hot spring here, looks like we can bathe there. It's heavily forested, so we can set up camp by the river." _Crackle_

"That's great. Sakura's heading in your direction wait for her then head back together, I'll radio Jin."

_Crackle _"Sakura is here now, I can see here. We're on our way. Uchiha out." _Crackle _

"Was that Naruto?" Sakura asked as she reached Sasuke.

"Yeah," He replied. "He wants us to get back."

"I know, he told me to meet up with you" She replied landing on the tree branch next to him. She looked over the spot Sasuke had found, and nodded in approval. "This is a good spot you've found… good job Uchiha." She smirked.

"Aa…" Sasuke said nodding, he felt something fall in his chest, on some level he was hoping she had come on her own accord. But then again he wasn't one to think about those 'useless emotional feelings'.

"We better head back Sasuke-kun. Naruto will be wondering what happened."

"Aa…" He nodded. They both darted into the forest back to Naruto and Mai.

The group decided to set up camp about 30m away from the river bank in the west. Jin and Naruto went out to find some food and Sakura and Sasuke were setting traps around their campsite. The two of them took turns watching over Mai for 15 minute periods. When the traps were set, they began to set up tents.

"Naruto only brought 2 tents?" Sasuke asked taking out the tents from Naruto's bag.

"You didn't bring anything?" Sakura asked him.

"No, I only brought a sleeping bag. What about you?"

"I didn't bring anything; I'll sleep on the ground."

"What why?" He was surprised. When they were kids she'd complain about having to sleep on the ground.

Sakura shrugged, "I filled the extra space with medical supplies. Besides, I'm used to sleeping on the ground now."

"Aa…" Sasuke nodded.

"Sasu-kun, it's getting dark!" Mai whined. "I'm scared."

_"Crap…"_ Sasuke thought trying to ignore her. "Then make a fire."

"I have no wood." She replied. She looked like she was ready to cry her eyes out if her 'knight in shining armor' didn't do something about it.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath and both females didn't hear him. He turned his back to her and resumed setting up one tent.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be like that, if you won't get wood I will."

"But one of us has to stay with that." He pointed to Mai.

"Then I'll go find wood alone." Sakura said coldly.

"No." Sasuke scolded. He sighed, "I'll do it." And he disappeared into the forest.

Sakura sighed and continue to set up camp with Mai nearby sitting on a dead stump.

Mai cleared her throat. "Ehem…"

Sakura continued setting up, driving the last peg into the ground.

"EHEM" Mai did it again.

Sakura put up the last tent and tied the rope.

"EHEM!"

"Neh?" Sakura looked up from what she was doing. "Do you need something Mai-san?"

Mai twitched her nose and made a displeased face at Sakura. Sakura didn't appreciate the look.

"You know, young ladies shouldn't make ugly faces. It's not pretty." Sakura teased, perking herself up against a tree trunk near Mai's stump once she was finished.

"Pfft." Mai scoffed. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" Sakura asked.

"Why Sasu-kun likes you more."

"Aa… I see."

"It's not fair!"

"You know Mai-san… When we were kids, Sasuke-kun didn't like being around me. That's what I thought. I was very fond of him when we were about your age. So I thought I could get him to like me. I stayed by him, clung to him, and even asked him out a lot."

"Yeah? Sasu-kun likes you a lot; it's hard to believe that he never did. I don't believe you."

"It's true; I even grew my hair out for him." Sakura giggled a little bit.

Mai stayed silent.

"Don't let it get to you Mai-san. Sasuke-kun isn't the most out going guy in the world. And he's stubborn and cold. But that's the way he is. It doesn't mean he hates you."

"Then why does he act the way he does?"

"I don't know." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"And he's so mean to me!"

"That's because you call him 'Sasu-kun'."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He hates it."

"Oh…" Mai became silent. "But he didn't seem to mind when you called him 'Sasu-kun'."

"I was teasing him…" Sakura fidgeted with her fingers. _"Yeah why didn't he mind? He hates that name so much." _Sakura pondered on what she should say… "It took a long time for us to reach that level of friendship. Sometimes I question our friendship… I shouldn't, but I do." She explained.

"How come?"

"Sometimes, he acts different when it's just the two of us."

"I see." Mai fell silent. "Neh, Sakura-san."

"Eh?"

"Do you have feelings for Sasuke-kun?" Mai looked up at Sakura who was somewhat startled by such a question. Young navy blue eyes meet with mature jaded orbs.

"Ehh… well."

"Well?"

Sakura fumbled more with her fingers thinking of what to say to her. Finally Sakura looked that the young girl and smiled softly.

"Of course I do. He and Naruto and Hokage-sama and my best friend Ino, are the most important people to me. My village is important to me… and I love them all very much."

"How much?" Mai was curious, she had never met anyone who spoke like Sakura did.

"I'd die for them." She answered without hesitation.

"Really?" Mai asked with a mixture of appraisal and freight.

"In a heartbeat."

"What if they don't feel the same way?" Mai asked sort of worried. "What if you die for nothing?"

"That wouldn't matter to me…" Sakura answered firmly looking up at the darkening sky. "I may mean nothing to them, but they sure mean a lot to me. So to me, even if I died, to me it wouldn't be for nothing."

Mai was silent and looked at the pink-haired woman with awe and respect. Sakura continued.

"I will protect my precious people. It is my purpose." She looked down and smiled at the young girl.

"How do you know what your purpose is?" Mai asked. Sakura giggled a little bit and took a seat next to the girl.

"You certainly have a lot of questions."

Mai frowned slightly.

"Don't frown Mai-san. It is a sign of intelligence and maturity." Mai's face lit up again and she smiled at Sakura, and Sakura smiled back.

"Do you have a younger sister Sakura-san?"

"Eh?" Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm an only child. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking that if you did, she'd be the luckiest girl in the world to have a big sister like you."

Sakura smiled at the little Ambassador. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I'm glad I lost Sasuke-kun to you."

"Neh?" Sakura was puzzled by Mai saying this. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." The little girl sang.

"Oi, I'm back." Sasuke dropped his pile of wood and began to make a fire.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun." Mai greeted. Sakura smiled at the young girl.

"Err…" Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement, surprised that she didn't call him 'Sasu-kun'.

* * *

**Lady Rine:** Umm... I'm sorry but i won't be able to update this fan fic for about a week. This is because i'll be on vacation with my family in Quebec, and i won't have internet access (cries). I'm so sorry...and i apologize to you all for the inconvienience. But i'll be writting more chapters on my trip (grin) what else is there to do on the road for 6 hours?

I'll update as soon as i come back.

**Thats a promise!** (does the cool guy pose!---> hahah! i'm a loser)


	16. Act 15: Mission Escort pt3

**Disclaimer: **As always i don't own naruto...(cries)

**Origonal Character: _I've added more to the list (grin) tee hee!_**

Jin, Mai, Asuka, Athena and Shinji

are my own creations (grin)

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Act 15: Mission Escort (Part 3)- bathing in moonlight **

Naruto poked at the fire. "Do you think they're ok?"

"They're fine Naruto; Sakura is with Mai-san so I'm not worried." Jin answered.

"It's been a while though… they just went to take a bath, what's taking so long?"

"They're women… they like to be clean."

"It's been like an hour!" Naruto screamed. His stomach was growling. "Sakura-chan said she's cook when she gets back. I'm so hungry."

"Naruto shut up." Sasuke was sitting on a low tree branch above Naruto.

"Bah! I'm hungry Sasuke-bastard!"

"Sakura said she'd cook and she will"

"But it's been an hour!"

"You're such a kid." Sasuke scolded.

"Damnit Sasuke!"

"You both are children"

"Shut up Jin!"

"Don't tell me to shut up Uchiha."

"Shut up!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"Aiya! I'm gone for an hour and you guys are at each other's throats." Sakura stood there in a new outfit that none of them have seen before. She was wearing black jounin capris and a tight black mid-drift sleeveless-army shirt with a wide collar. For once her hair was all the way down; none of the men (except Sasuke on a fluke earlier experience) had seen her hair at its full length. It had grown even longer; it was down to almost her knees.

"Sakura-onee-chan," a shy 12-year old Mai peeked out from behind Sakura's thin form. "Do they always fight like this?"

"Unfortunately." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sakura began to start cooking. She fried the fish with the small amounts of spices she brought with her. When she was done, they started to eat. All of them sat around the camp fire silently, Jin decided to break the silence with the chance to show Sakura how good he was with kids.

"Hey Mai-san."

"Yes?"

"How do you like traveling with us?"

"Umm… it's fun, I learned a lot today." She answered popping more fish into her mouth.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like how Sakura-onee-san really feels."

Sakura's head perked up, her eyes wide with worry of what the young one will say about her confessions earlier on that day. The men were actually quite interested in what the little one had to say.

"How Sakura-san feels eh?" Jin pressed on. "About what exactly?"

"About certain people." She replied innocently.

Sakura tensed up and tired to ignore it looking only at her food and no one else. Sasuke glanced at her shortly before looking back at his own food, carefully listening to Mai and Jin's conversation.

"And what would that be? If you don't mind me asking."

"I learned who her most precious people are, and that she would do anything to protect them."

"Mai-san…" Sakura coaxed shyly.

"What would Sakura do for these people?" Jin was intrigued. Sakura never opened up to him much, to him that was her character.

"Sakura-onee-san said she would die for them. Even if she doesn't mean anything to them. She said that because they mean a lot to her, so it doesn't matter if she was nothing to them. She said she would die for them."

"Really now?"

"Yep, in a heartbeat."

"Mai-san…" Sakura coaxed again… quietly.

"Did she mention any specific names?" Jin pressed on.

Sakura fumed red. She couldn't remember whose names she said except Sasuke's. She threw a dead piece of log at Jin's head.

"Jin! It's none of your business!"

"Ouch... Sakura-san!" Jin whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura pouted.

"Ahh… Sakura-san is very pretty when she pouts." Jin Winked at her. "It reminds me of the first time we…"

WACK!

Sakura knocked him across the head blushing slightly. Sasuke felt his heart ache with jealousy. He did is best to deny this feeling dwelling inside of him and actually cringed at Jin's words.

"I wasn't going to tell them what you said about… err…" Mai cut herself off, but Sakura knew what she meant.

"I know that Mai-san, but Jin needs to learn how to shut his trap." Sakura scolded with emphasis on the last part of her sentence,

The night progressed on and Mai settle into the smallest tent. They decided that two should stand guard at a time, and the other two would sleep in the bigger tent. Sakura volunteered for the first shift and the men drew straws. Jin drew the shortest one and served the first shift with Sakura.

Sakura went into Mai's tent because Mai wanted to be tucked in by her new found role model. Sakura didn't mind so much. The brat kind of grew on her, so she went in anyway.

--

"Don't do anything perverted." Sasuke warned Jin with onyx narrowed eyes.

"I won't. Besides it's not like it would be our first time." Jin grinned mischeviously. They hadn't done anything, he's kissed her before. At first she resisted him, but then she stopped putting up a fight.

Jin chuckled a bit when Sasuke's face twisted into an unproven frown.

"Bastard…" Sasuke muttered as he went into the bigger tent.

"You really have to stop pissing him off…" Naruto cautioned. "He might actually kill you."

"You think he would?" Jin asked half intimidated half enticed to provoke him further.

"When he does, I'm not going to get in the way; and i won't help you. Frankly, I don't want to die for your stupid mistake." Naruto waved him off and followed Sasuke's lead into the bigger tent.

--

"Sakura-onee-san?" A fragile voice poked out of a mass of blankets.

"Yes Mai-san?" Sakura continued tucking Mai in.

"Do you want children?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Mai stunned by such a question. "Err… umm… yes, sometime, but not right now."

"Who do you want to have children with?"

"Err…" Sakura blushed embarrassed by this question. "I don't know… I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Do you want to have children with Jin-san?" Mai asked, her voice concerned.

"Uh… well, Jin is a good guy, but I don't think I would… to be honest."

"Good I don't like him." Mai stuck her tongue out and giggled. Sakura giggled as well. "What about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura paused.

"I think that's enough questions for one night Mai-san… Tomorrow will be a long day, so get some rest ok? I'm sure none of the guys like the idea of carrying you on their backs tomorrow." Sakura teased. She brushed away some stray strands of Mai's bangs away from her eyes and kissed the girl gently on the forehead. "Goodnight Mai-san, sweet dreams."

"Good night Sakura-onee-san" Mai replied with a gentle smile on her face as she closed her heavy eyelids and drifted off into a sea of dreams. Sakura blew out the candle and made her way outside to the campfire.

"Is the brat asleep?" Jin asked watching the object of his affection gracefully walk from the tent to a tree and propping her fitted thin frame up against its trunk.

"She's not a brat, and yes she's asleep." Sakura closed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest gripping the handle of her katana in her right hand. She bent one leg for extra support against the tree. Jin loved her stance, on and off the battle field. The way she carried herself greatly intrigued him.

Time passed without either of them carrying on a decent conversation. Jin always found it difficult communicating with the pink haired Nin. He had managed to her talking from time to time but none of their conversations had lasted more than 5 minutes tops. He finally decided to break the silence one last time and ask the question he's asked her many times before.

"Sakura?"

"Hun?"

"Why won't you marry me?"

Sakura remained silent for a bit and refused to answer the question.

"I'm not going to drop this topic this time Sakura. Please answer me, why won't you accept my proposal?"

"You want the honest truth?" Sakura asked softly after a long moment of awkward silence.

"Yes… I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok…" Sakura paused again. Jin hated when she did that. "I'm not ready." She answered. Plain and simple. Haruno Sakura, voted most likely to be the first one walking down the aisle when she graduated at the academy, was not ready to be married.

"Why not?" Jin looked up at her, his eyes filled with hurt.

"It's not the right time for me…" She said softly avoiding all eye contact. "There's so many things I wanted to do, so many places I want to go, so many people I want to meet. I'm too fickle minded at the moment to settle down!"

"We can do all of those things together!" Jin pushed. He walked towards her standing so close she could feel the head emitting off of him. "Sakura if you just let me—"

"I can't!" She cried pushing him away. "I'm not fit to be your wife!"

Jin looked at her, his honest violet eyes tugged at her, coaxing her to let him into her life, but she would not allow it.

"Oi." Naruto stood there rubbing his eyes.

_"Perfect timing"_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Shift's over Sakura, get some shut eye." Naruto commanded.

Sakura glanced at Jin before walking away from him and disappearing into the bigger tent. He looked so hurt… and she had hurt him again. Just like _he_ used to hurt her… she understood that feeling all too well.

_"Damn that Jin."_ She thought. His eyes haunted her. It was those velvety violet eyes that cause her to fall for him the first time. But alas, feelings do not just vanish nor can they be replaced, instead, they just go dormant until something wakes it up. News of the Uchiha brought her back to Konoha, and seeing him again made her question her relationship with Jin. _"Damn Uchiha! Why do you still haunt me!"_

"Sakura?"

"Eh…" Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was pretending he was asleep. Sasuke pushed his head up to see that it was her.

"Just making sure it's you and not Naruto trying to sneak in more nap time."

"Yeah it's me…" She whispered as if she was afraid to wake him up, even though he was already awake. She took the spot next to him. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

He could feel the warmth of her body as her back softly pressed against his. A few strands of her loose pastel hair tickled his neck and cheeks and ears. He could smell the unique cologne of strawberries and open meadows with a hint of vanilla that tainted the air around her. He wanted to turn around and stroke her hair and her rosy cheeks. Wait a second. Sasuke mentally kicked himself again. _"What am I thinking about! I don't' do that kind of stuff. This is Sakura we're talking about! I don't feel anything! NOTHING! She doesn't even love me the same way anymore…. She doesn't LOVE me anymore."_ He told himself over and over and over again.

_"She doesn't love me…"_ he repeated in his mind as he fell back into a dreamy strawberry scented sleep.

* * *

**Lady Rine:** As promised, i've updated as soon as i got back! (Which was actually last night but i fell asleep) I hope you enjoyed this chapter (grin). Hee hee the next few chapters are much much much! more interesting, and fast paced so yeah... i hope you like them too! I will update again soon! 

(Does the Rine version of the cool guy pose!) YEAH! lol! i'm such a neeeerrrd!


	17. Detour: Things I'll Never Say

**Lady Rine: **Tee hee... this is just something random i randomly wrote down... haha

it's relevant to the story... and i'm posting it because i'mm cool like that! (grin)

actually it's because i haven't finished editting the next chapter (s-drop).

It's got some insite on how Sasuke feels at this current point in the story...

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke... (cries)**

The following is a page from Sasuke's journal...

**

* * *

****Things I'll never say**

_-A page from Sasuke's Journal-_

--

**Sasuke:**_ "Shit I need to write down… fuck!"_

--

I can't believe this flower killed the weed that I hate.

I detest the sunny skies that disappeared as if she had died.

Only rain pours and when it does, her face turns pale as if she's cried her last tears.

These past 5 years, what have I done? I hate myself! I wish this feeling would be gone.

**I hate her!**

**I hate her!**

5 fucking long ass years... and **I hate her still!**

I couldn't sit and watch that flower wither away to die.

So I left…

Had I been stronger!

She wouldn't have been there!

Had I been more attentive…

She wouldn't be with him!

Instead I'd be holding her near…

I hate the silence that dwelled in that plain white room.

Hospitals smelled like shit.

I knew what I had to do… and I did it.

Why does she hate me?

**I HAD NO FUCKING CHOICE!**

I would have bid farewell… but not a goodbye…

But that's not my style… she knows that!

I had to be stronger!

Hell I am stronger!

Stronger that he'll ever be!

But 5 years was a long time… and that blossom grew up too.

She's not the same…

Her eyes don't shine…

Her lips don't smile…

Her cheeks don't laugh…

She's not the same…

And **I hate her** for it.

**Why?**

Why don't your eyes shine?

Why don't your lips smile?

Why don't your cheeks turn red with joy!

Why are you so cold…

I miss you…

* * *

I want to take this time to thank everyone for thier reviews! (grin)

I love so much that i have "regulars" that read this story every time it's updated, its you guys that make want to keep writting this story

that and writting brings me great joy on it's own. (cheezy smile)

anywho... all i really wanted to say is that

**THANK YOU! (huge ass smile) I LOVERZ YOU ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

_tee hee..._

(heart) always...

**-Lady Rine**

* * *


	18. Act 16: Mission Escort pt4

**Disclaimer: **(cry) I don't own naruto...

**Original Characters: **Jin, Mai, Asuka, Athena, Shinji...

there's one more but i haven't thought of a name yet haha!

(lol they do sound like tekken and eva chracters...lol prolly because i was playing tekken 5 and i watched eva before i wrote that chapter...AHAHA!)

**Lady RIne:** Thanks again for your reviews (grin)

As promised here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it.

**

* * *

****Act 16: Mission Escort (Part 4)- It's a Warning.**

"We should arrive in about a day… I'd say tomorrow morning." Jin explained to the group. It was bright and early.

The sun was just rising over the horizon and Naruto and Sasuke had just finished packing up their camp with the exception of the bigger tent because Sakura and Mai were getting dressed inside. Naruto had told Jin to scout ahead and give an estimate of how much longer their journey would be.

"Tomorrow morning eh…" Naruto repeated. He wanted to get this mission over with and get back to Konoha ASAP! After all, he had a wedding to plan, his own.

"That's if we keep the pace we had yesterday. If we move a little faster, maybe we cold get there late night… but that also means no sleep." Jin mentioned.

"Is that a wise idea? Remember we have a brat with us." Sasuke said. He liked the idea of getting this mission finished, but he didn't want to hear Mai complain of tiredness, nor did he feel like giving any piggy backs anytime soon.

"I'm NOT A BRAT!" Mai screamed. The young Ambassador came out in a white and pink sakura patterned kimono; her dark hair was up in neat loops.

"pfft…" Sasuke shrugged.

"Anosa! Anosa! Mai-chan, why are you dressed like that?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to look nice for when I see daddy again!" Mai said gleaming with joy.

"She doesn't mind pulling an all-night-er." Sakura stated coming out dressed in her clan clothing, but it was different this time…

It was a sleek one-piece fitted black dress that showed off her curves. Sleeveless, exposing her well toned arms, with a diamond shape cut out over her chest, showing just a little cleavage. The skirt itself cut off about 6½ inches above her knee, showing off her long slender legs. It was a turtleneck but its collar came up to cover the lower part of her face, like Kakashi's mask. And of course, to complete the ensemble, the Haruno family symbol on her back in white and her favorite knee-high kick ass black stiletto boots. She pulled on her mask and tied up her hair into a tight but messy bun and topped it off by wrapping a black cloth around her pastel hair to conceal it from enemies.

"We should get going." She said, buckling a utility belt around her hips loading it with senbons, kunais, sherukens, and of course genjitsu scrolls and her trusty katana.

The rest of the team started to arm themselves as well. Holsters on thighs and belts, scrolls, swords, nun chucks, weapons of a large variety, the team had everything they could possibly need.

It was a good 3 hours now that they were walking. Naruto thought this was a good time to stop and take a short break for water because the little ambassador looked like she was getting tired, even though she dared not to say it.

He held up his hand bringing his companions to a stop. "We'll take a short break… Mai, here, have something to drink." The blonde captain pulled out a water canister and handed it to her.

"Thanks" She replied smiling and took the canister taking small sips at a time from it.

"Jin, Sakura, go have a peek around." Naruto told them. The both of them nodded and headed off in different directions.

_Crackle_ "Naruto?" _Crackle_

"Hai?"

_Crackle_ "North-East is clear… nothing suspicious following us… I'm going to check North end and then head back." _Crackle _

"Ok Sakura, be careful ok?"

_Crackle _"Aren't I always?"_Crackle _Naruto could see the Konouchi smirking at the other end of the radio in his mind. _Crackle_ "Be back soon, Haruno out." _Crackle _

Mai didn't know why, but she all of a sudden felt vulnerable. "Neh, Naru-kun…"

But she was interrupted by the buzzing of Naruto's radio. It was Jin…

_Crackle _"Clear… _muffle_… NO! _muffle…_ approaching… enemies… I'll… _muffle…_ hold…back… _muffle_… AHH!"_ Crackle _

"JIN!" Naruto yelled into his mic. "JIN!"

No answer.

Mai tensed up. It was then that she understood her paranoia… someone was coming, and she's in trouble.

"Oi Sasuke-bastard." Naruto started.

"I got it…" Sasuke darted off in the direction Jin had headed earlier.

He hadn't been running long before he encountered Jin and a gang of assassins.

"Sasuke-san!" Jin looked relieved. He was strong yes… but he was out numbered… 5 against one seemed too much for the shinobi to take on his own.

They were all dressed in black. Two of them were fighting against Jin, the others seemed to just sit back and relax. Sasuke wondered why they were here… looking for the brat no doubt. He mentally scolded himself in his head for asking a question which had such and obvious answer. Naruto arrived shortly after, without Mai, obviously he had told the brat to take cover somewhere far but close by so that if the assassins did find her, Naruto and his team were right there to protect her.

"Oi… Assassin morons… Does it really take 2 of you to take down a dick-head Nin like that guy?" Sasuke smirked gesturing towards Jin. "Are you really that weak?" He sounded rather cocky. That didn't go over too well with the assassins.

Jin and Naruto cringed at Sasuke's words… _huge s-drop on Jin and Naruto. _

_"Baka! Stupid Sasuke-bastard. He's going to get us all killed… and he says I'M the loud mouth… BAKA!" _Naruto thought to himself as the started counting the number of assassins… _"One… to my left and above on that cliff… two fighting Jin, two in front of Sasuke on separate tree branches…"_

_"I can sense 4 behind us…"_ Sasuke thought… he was surveying his surroundings.

What and appropriate spot for and assault. Where Jin was fighting, there was a clearing… they were surrounded by trees and there was a cliff north-west of them. It wasn't too high; he could probably jump up to the top in one leap. He and Naruto were on the east side of the clearing. There were rocks sticking out everywhere on half of the clearing… at the foot of the cliff.

An odd man with a crow on his shoulder appeared a top of the cliff… Their leader no doubt the nin-team concluded. The man gave a nod and before they knew it, they were entirely surrounded by assassins. The currently 3-man nin-team was currently out numbered.

The sun was high in the sky. It was afternoon and it was hot. A brief gust of wind blew past as Naruto looked up at the assassins surrounding him. A slight flash from the sun hit his eyes and he looked away quickly.

"Sasuke…there must be---" Sasuke cut Naruto off.

"A hundred and twenty…" He said, his eyes glowed red and black commas started to swirl. "We can take them… what do you think dobe?"

"Bet I can take down more than you can." Naruto smirked.

"I doubt that."

"Nani! What did you say! I won't lose to you Sasuke-Bastard!" Naruto scolded channeling an overwhelmingly powerful red chakra through his body.

Sasuke did the same, channeling purplish chakra though his limbs.

"You're on dobe!" Sasuke smirked at his friend.

"An Uchiha… the last Uchiha… and the Blonde one must be the Kyuubi's container… that is two…" The dark master muttered to his crow. He peered down at the three nins below him. "A noob too, but one's missing… and so is the brat."

"Master… we can defeat them…" Said an assassin with flaming red hair. He stood next to the dark master. His hands were replaced with blades… uncommon for an assassin of his ranks. And under his black cloth mask he grinned, orange eyes scanning the clearing for the brat and the missing nin.

"Find the kid, then kill her… no one else…" The master replied and then he vanished.

"Hai…" The red-haired assassin whispered to the breeze his master left behind.

"10 minutes Sasuke-Bastard?" Naruto grinned, eyeing the assassin on the cliff top with the faming hair with his ocean blue eyes. "Winner gets to kill the red head."

"10 minutes? That's 2 more than I need." Sasuke assured before speeding off to encounter his first victim.

"OI! No fair! You didn't say start! BAKA CHEATER!" Naruto cried darting off behind him.

Thus the battle commenced.

Naruto pulled out his ever so favorite kage bushin no jitsu, creating only about twenty clones. "U-ZU-MA-KI, NA-RU-TO, COMBO!" the Naruto's chimed together knocking out yet another assassin. "Hey Sasuke! That's 10!" He cried grinning.

Sasuke thrust his palm upwards on an assassin's jaw; he smirked when he heard the sound of the assassin's jaw breaking. He then jumped up and swung around landing a drop kick on his opponent's head, shattering his spine vertically. "17"

Sensing another one behind him, Sasuke turned firing fireballs at his opponent concealing sherukens within them. They struck his opponent and he fell down dead. "18"

"Kuso! It's only been 2 minutes!" Naruto cursed as he flung towards a group of assassins. Knocking them out with a graceful flow of kicks punches and the throwing of random pointy objects and occasionally random recently deceased assassins.

From behind a near-by bush, Mai watched on in awe… She had never really seen any shinobi in action. Her father pretty much kept her in-doors. She moved around, doing her best not to make any noise and trying to get a good view of the fight. She could see a few figures flying around, and Sasuke, Naruto and even Jin darting back and fourth around the clearing. She was curious of how they could move so fast so easily, in fact she was even intrigued.

The red-haired assassin watched on with amusement. A rustling in the bushes near the eastern side of the clearing caught his eye. A tiny black head top hovered over a white kimono. _"It's the girl"_ he thought and dived down to meet her. Before Mai knew it, the red-haired assassin had her by the throat and she was gasping for air. He covered her mouth to muffle her screams.

"HELP ME!" Mai cried… no use. Her screams were masked by an unknown hand. Tears flowed from her eyes landing on his arms. She stared into his orange eyes. He stared back into her fear-filled orbs eager for her demise. _"This is the end…"_ Mai said to herself… she stopped struggling… it only tightened his grip on her. Her eyes started to close slowly… it was getting harder to breathe, and she suddenly felt sleepy.

The three Konoha shinobi realized that they had left her unguarded for too long.

"MAI!" Eyes widened.

"MAI-CHAN!" Jaws dropped.

"MAI-SAN!" Cries echoed.

They knew they couldn't reach her in time…

Their eyes widened more in disbelief. They've failed their mission. They let her be found. They let her suffer…

They were letting her die…

_"help me…"_

Was it over?

_"I don't want to die…" _

Is it over?

_"onegai… someone… save me…" _

No.

_"onee-san…" _

**CRASH! **

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" an angry voice called.

A strong fist landed against the red-assassin's jaw… it was so forceful that he had flown backwards and collided into the cliff creating a huge crater. A good 70 feet fly from where he had been standing.

Mai's fragile body fell to the ground, and she gasped for air. Holding her throat, Mai pushed herself up to see her savior. Back turned… a white "O" on the back of a slender fitted black dress… underneath a black cloth she saw a loose stand of… _"PINK!"_ She thought.

"SAKURA-ONEE-SAN!"

The Konouchi did not turn to face her; her jade orbs were fixated on her surroundings.

"Mai! Are you ok?"

Mai simply nodded, she felt weak, and sleepy. Her eyes closed and she plopped onto the ground.

"MAI-SAN!" Jin punched and assassin out of the way and ran towards her taking the Ambassador into his arms.

"She just passed out…" Sakura said, her eyes were now closed and she was listening to the pattern of the battle around her. "Take her somewhere safe."

"Demo… Sakura…" Jin protested.

"DO IT!" She scolded. And Jin held Mai closer to him and darted out of the clearing.

Sakura pulled out a scroll, eyes still closed. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto!"

"Hai?" Naruto responded.

"Aa…" Sasuke acknowledged.

They did not stop combat as she spoke.

"Close your eyes on the count of three…"

They did not protest… they trusted her.

Sakura made a few seals. "One…" Channeling chakra, Sakura flung open the scroll and it floated around her.

Naruto knocked out another assassin, cracking his neck. The then took cover behind a tree on the eastern boarder.

Sakura made more seals "Two…" She had started to glow… a pale pink aura became evident around her body. Her chakra built up around her.

Sasuke had thrust a kunai into an assassin's head. Blood spurting out of him as Sasuke too took cover behind a tree on the western boarder.

Sakura made a few more seals before coming to a stop. "Three!" She cried. Her pink chakra aura exploded as her jaded eyes opened wide.

Sasuke and Naruto covered their heads and clamped their eyes shut as tight as they could go.

Bright lights enveloped the entire area. The cries of the blinded assassins echoed though the clearing. Explosions erupted underneath each standing assassin…

She killed them all in one blow…

Haruno Sakura…

Master of genjitsu.

--

After 3 minutes the light started to fade and Sasuke and Naruto came out from the trees. They joined Sakura where she stood.

"Neh, Sasuke-Bastard."

"What?"

"Sakura won, she killed the most."

Naruto grinned.

Sakura had no reaction.

Sasuke smirked… the three of them looked at the damage done by the Konouchi…

The entire clearing… the rocks… the cliff… they were now flat.

--

"Why do you think they attacked us?" Jin asked.

They were by the river again. Sakura had tended to her teammates' wounds, having none herself she tended to the young Ambassador who has fainted due to exhaustion.

"They were after Mai obviously…" Sasuke bluntly stated.

"Why attack in broad daylight? Don't assassins usually come a night?" Jin furrowed his brows in deep thought.

"Jin is right… if they wanted an easy getaway they would have come in the evening, not at 2 in the afternoon. It's strange…" Naruto too was confused by this.

Silence… the Konoha shinobi did not know what to think.

"It was a warning."

"EH?" Naruto looked surprised.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Jin asked.

Sasuke was silent… he understood.

The males looked upon the Konouchi who wrung a cold-water-soaked wash cloth and placed it neatly folded on Mai's forehead.

"It was a warning. Plain and simple. They'll be coming back." She replied standing up from a kneeling position.

"Then the red-head…" Sasuke started.

Sakura looked up at them. Her eyes were hardened with anger. She clenched her fists and the hilt of her katana. "Asshole got away."

* * *

Chapter 17 is ALMOST! finished... not quite... so i'll try to get that one up ASAP.

**Luv ya! bye bye!**

**-Lady Rine**


	19. Act 17: Mission Escort pt5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...(cries)**

**Original Characters:** Mai, Jin, Asuka, Athena, Marriallis, shinji and err the dark lord dude that i haven't come up with a name for yet.. haha!

**Lady Rine:** Yay! Another chapter... haha! I just finished writting this like 10 mins ago (grin).

HOPE YOU EJNOY IT! **

* * *

**

**Act 17: Mission Escort (Part 5)- Arrival in Rain.**

"Master?" Piercing orange eyes fluttered open from a rather painful slumber.

"Shinji. How are you feeling?" The hovering dark figure above him asked, peering down on the red-head assassin.

"Sore, but alive." He joked.

"She broke 4 of your ribs and dislocated your jaw. And upon impact also fractured you left wrist and injured your back. Bruises, that's all. You're lucky." Shinji's private nurse explained in a clam quiet voice. Shinji tired to get up, but the bandaged abdomen he had started to hurt so he fell back onto his bed.

"You'll be fine in a few days." His master told him.

"She's strong." Shinji remembered how she had effortlessly punched him square in the jaw and sent him flying 70 meters back into the cliff from which he had pounced from. He had barely gotten a safe distance away when the pink haired woman used her "blinding explosion" technique. To tell the truth he had underestimated the Konouchi. If she alone was capable of wiping out 81 well-trained assassins with one move, what was the entire team capable of? Together? Their team would be powerful enough to wipe out their entire assassin colony. _"I was lucky…" _Shinji thought remembering the how much it hurt his back slamming into that cliff. He tightened his fist.

"Come nurse… let's leave him to rest." The dark master motioned to the door and the nurse nodded and left them. Before leaving himself the dark man turned to face Shinji once again. "I will not accept failure Shinji… You know the punishment for that."

"Yes master. I will not fail you."

"Then you know what has to be done?"

"Yes master. Kill the Uchiha and the Kyuubi's container. The Konouchi comes to you."

"Good. When she serves her purpose… Kill her."

"Yes master. I will not fail you, you have my word. Marriallis will rise again."

"And Rain will fall." The dark man laughed wickedly as he left Shinji's room.

Shinji reached for the Manila folder by his bedside. He opened it and three photos fell out. The first was of the Uchiha, it was taken when he was training. His Sharingan eyes glowed and seemed to be the focal point of the photo. The second was of the Blonde Kyuubi vessel, eating ramen at a local stand. His mouth was wide open gobbling up his bowl rather quickly. The final one was of the Pink haired woman. It was difficult to get a good picture of her. This one wasn't very good because it was of her back and she was standing on a tree branch in the night. Slight strands of pink could be seen from under a black cloth over her head and her figure was outlined by the light of the moon. Her face was covered with a half mask and all that could be seen were enchanting emerald eyes. He couldn't tell what she looked like exactly. Not like the Uchiha and the Blonde nin. But he knew that the woman he had encountered on the battle field last night was definitely her. The eyes and hair gave it away.

"I will get you all…" Shinji said angrily to himself. He clenched his fists crumpling the photos in his palms.

--

"We're here." Jin said as a large wooden gate cam into view.

It was already nightfall when the group arrived in Rain village. They were welcomed by Rain's on-guard nins at the gate and escorted to the main house by Rain's ANBU force.

Originally Jin had come from rain. He was born and raised in Rain. But his family had ties to Konoha's ANBU. So Jin became Leaf based ANBU when he came to age… and met Sakura.

"PAPA!" Mai shrieked. Although she was exhausted from earlier, the little one still had the energy to jump off Naruto's back and run into her father's wide open arms.

"My darling daughter, welcome home." The Rain leader lifted his daughter up in the air and hugged her tightly. He placed her back down on the ground and she took her place at his side. Smiling sweetly.

--

"My lord insists that you all stay for the night and head back to Konoha in the morning." A woman said as she lead the nins down a hallway to some spare rooms. "Rooms have been prepared for each of you already." She stopped at the end of the hall where there were 4 doors. "Please make yourselves at home. If you need anything, don't' hesitate to ask." The maiden showed them which room was theirs so they could settle down immediately. "My lord has also requested that you have afternoon tea with him in 2 hours."

The Konoha nins agreed and the maiden left them all to themselves.

Sasuke personally, was well acquainted with two of the Rain's ambassadors. They had come to Konoha on business and Sasuke was always assigned to body guard duty along with Naruto.

As usual, Sasuke decided to talk a walk just to kill time. He went out side just to talk a walk along the outside… porch if you'd call it that, and it encircled the entire min house. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he walked silently along side the banister. His gaze fell upon his feet. He was lost in his own thoughts that was random and conflicting with the steady pitter-patter of his shoes against the wood beneath him.

"Sasuke-kun?" a young feminine voice called.

Sasuke turned around _"Sakura?"_ he thought. The voice was much like hers as it was many years ago… sweet and cheerful. He faced the mystic voice's owner only to realize that he was wrong of whom it belonged to.

"Asuka-san"

"It's been a while Sasuke-kun." Mai's older sister stood in front of him.

Her hair was dark, much like his and she had baby brown enchanting orbs. She skipped along the wooden boards with her hands behind her back. Her hair flowed freely in complete contrast to her light baby blue kimono with a darker blue obi. Asuka was quite and attractive young woman. During her visits to Konoha, Sasuke often had to get her away from her fan boys, when he wasn't getting himself away from his fan girls. She was almost the exact same build as Sakura. They were the same height, although Sasuke always though Sakura was short. They both had tall torsos and long legs, the same size bust (almost, he'd say Sakura was bigger), heck even the same shoe size. But the main difference remained in their hair and eyes… the lips, the cheek bones, even the nose looked remarkably alike. Yes, Asuka reminded Sasuke very much of Sakura… the way Sasuke remembered Sakura to be. Happy-go-lucky, sweet, caring, and always emotional… now days Sakura was, well, like him… cold.

"It has been a while…" He replied bowing slightly out of respect of her title. After all, she was the daughter of the Mizukage and a treaty ambassador.

"It's so great to see you again Sasuke-kun." Asuka said with a happy smile.

_"She sounds so much like Sakura…"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he gave her another respectful bow. He had pictured Sakura smiling in his mind.

The two talked a little more. Well, Asuka did all the talking; Sasuke just nodded, said "Aa…" or remained silent for pretty much all of the one-sided conversation. Sasuke perched himself on the banister railing looking at the water beneath him.

"Neh Sasuke-kun?"

"Hum?" He didn't even look up at her.

"Can I tell your fortune?"

"Huh?" He looked at her kind of confused. But before he could say anything she had taken his hands into her.

"Hold your hands like this!" She said turning his palms up to the blue Rain sky. She placed her palms down onto his and closed her eyes. Sasuke looked at her in confusion. She acted like Sakura… everything about Asuka reminded him of the Sakura he knew from 5 years ago.

--

Sakura decided to take a walk as well and she had bumped into the Mizukage's middle child, Athena.

"Neh Sakura-san…" Athena looked up at Sakura with ocean blue eyes; she tucked some of her loose black strands of hair behind her ears. She was an older version of Mai. Sakura knew that Athena had a huge thing for Jin, but she also wanted to see Sakura and Jin together because it made Jin happy.

"Yes Athena-san?" The Konouchi kept her head straight ahead as she walked with the only daughter that was not and Ambassador.

"Why don't you want to marry Jin? I mean, he'd make such a wonderful husband. He's sweet and kind and he has a pure heart…" Her voice seemed to fade rambling on an on about how much of a great husband Jin would be. As Athena kept going on and on, Sakura entered a trance of her own…

She gazed down for a moment taking in everything about Jin that Athena was saying.

Yes Jin was sweet; yes he was kind and had a good heart. Yes he was hard working and determined and yes Jin would gladly die if it meant Sakura's safety. But so would Sasuke. Sasuke was sweet… in his own way.

Sasuke was kind… in his own way.

And he's protected Sakura so many times when he didn't have to, that she's lost count of them all. So what was the difference? Why choose Jin?

"Jin will always pay attention to you Sakura-san." Athena's words broke her trance.

_"She's right"_ Sakura thought.

"Jin will always mind your opinions and thoughts. And pay attention to your feelings."

_"She's right" _

"Jin will never leave you."

_"She's right"_ Sakura admitted it. _"Jin always took notice of me, he's never brushed me off before. He's always asked 'what are you thinking?' and he has never played on my emotions. Jin has never left me… Never… Sasuke has. I know I care for Jin… very much. I'd even say..." _Sakura paused for a moment. _"I'd even say I love him…"_

Sakura lifted her head and looked at Athena with a big smiled on her face.

"You're right Athena-san."

_"Demo I kind off… still…" _

"But I'm not quite ready yet."

_"I still love Sasuke." _

"It's ok Sakura-san, I understand." Athena smiled at Sakura and the two of them walked on.

Sakura seriously started to consider turning down Jin for the final time… then she turned the corner…

--

"Aww! Sasuke-kun! You're in love!" Asuka jumped for joy clasping her hands around his, although he did not do the same. She had read him like an open book, and he still could not admit it.

"I'm in love?" He was so confused.

--

"I'm in love" Sasuke said it.

He was in love.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. There he was, Uchiha Sasuke, holding the hands of the eldest Rain daughter and she had just heard him say _"He's in love… He said he was in love!"_ Sakura's heart shattered into a million and one pieces. Her entire childhood she had spent trying to gain his attention. All of that time he had pushed her away, saying he couldn't love because he was an 'Avenger', he had hurt her, pained her, rejected her! She though it got better as they grew older, he hadn't totally shoved her away anymore, and she started to feel more comfortable around him.

_"Wake up SAKURA!"_ She scolded in her head! _"He left you remember! When you needed him at your side all those years ago he left you! REMEMBER THAT!"_

She wanted to cry, but she didn't dare to, she's come past that. What about those very few but significant times when he showed he cared for her in some miniscule way? What about the past 3 weeks that she's been living with him in his house? What about the stupid daffodil he gave her that day? What about all those unreadable looks he gave her every time she was near Jin? What about that morning she woke up in his bed!

_"Was it all nothing? Was it an act? All of this time… was he toying with me!"_

She was furious, and hurt, and heartbroken all over again. Just like 5 years ago… _"That right… I left because of that."_

She sighed.

_"I give up…"_

She hasn't been noticed yet…

_"I give up on Uchiha Sasuke…"_

--

_"She couldn't possibly mean Sakura could she?_ _There's nothing between us… nothing."_ He kept telling himself that, he half believed it, half wanted to be totally wrong. Truth be told, he couldn't get the pink haired woman out of his head. He was even starting to see her face within other people's. _"Do I love Sakura?" _

--

"ATHENA-CHAN!" Asuka screamed out at her sister as she spotted her younger sister and a pink-haired lady turn the corner. Athena walked over and Sakura close by. "Athena-chan, I want you to met Uchiha Sasuke-kun." She said smiling with joy.

"Konichiwa Uchiha-san." Athena said with a smile, bowing slightly. Sasuke took note of Sakura who didn't bother to look up at him.

"Konichiwa Athena-san." Sasuke answered with a bow, trying not to make it obvious that he was looking at Sakura. _"Why is she not looking at me? Is she mad or something?"_ He wondered _"I bet Jin did something stupid to tick her off again."_

"Who is this?" Asuka asked looking at the pink-haired Konouchi.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura said bowing to Asuka. "Pleased to meet you Asuka-san." She smiled sweetly.

"Like wise." Asuka replied bowing too. "Haruno Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…OH! Are you Jin-sempai's fiancée?" She seemed to beam with excitement. Sasuke cringed.

"Ehh, well…" Sakura tried to think of something to say.

"Who's my fiancée?" He walked up behind Sakura.

"JIN-SEMPAI!" The two sisters chimed.

"Hello ladies." He greeted with a soft sweet voice. The two of them blushed. He looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-san…" Jin tried to hide his jealousy as he nodded at Sasuke to acknowledge his presence. "Hello to you too Sakura-chan." Jin smiled as he reached for her hand, taking it into his and lifting to the meet his lips. Kissing her gently on her knuckles.

Sakura blushed and the two girls squealed with delight.

"Jin…" She managed to say without stumbling. She nodded with a small respectful smile.

_"Show of…"_ Sasuke scoffed in his head. He turned away, he couldn't bear to watch. _"How can she fall for that?" _

"You're very sweet Jin" Sakura said.

"Thank you my dear… and you are lovely." He was surprised to hear a compliment from Sakura. But over the past 5 years he's learned to take whatever he can get from her whenever she gave it. This wasn't that often. Jin just gave her his infamous smile.

Sakura had always found comfort in that particular smile. In battle, when she couldn't think of a strategy or when she felt like she couldn't do it, he'd give her that smile and it would always make her feel better. She loved him for it. And it, the smile, made her smile happily as well.

Sasuke coughed and Sakura snapped out of her trance. She made the mistake of glancing back up at him. All the feelings of regret, disappointment, pain, suffering, anger, sadness… heart ache. All of it came rushing back to her all at once. Sakura's smile faded quickly. Her flushed cheeks turned pale and the shine in her eyes became dull once more as she looked down at the floor. Sasuke quickly noticed Sakura's sudden change of state.

But did he do anything?

No.

Did he want to?

He couldn't tell… He was Sasuke! Sasuke didn't know how to react in this kind of situation, so he did what he's good at… not reacting at all. He just turned away.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Sasuke wasn't the only one who noted Sakura's sudden change, Jin noticed it as well. But Jin was no Sasuke. No. He reacts. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head, her gaze not lifting from the floor. "No Jin. Just thinking that's all…"

"Oh… What are you thinking about, you seem down?" He was concerned about her.

"It's nothing Jin, really."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be like this." He replied. He knew her pretty well; when she got like that something was really wrong. Although she never really told him anything when she got like that.

"Really it's nothing." Sakura replied trying not to gain more attention.

"If anything upsets you it's not 'nothing'" Jin replied. His words lingered in Sakura's mind for a moment longer.

She looked up at him. _"My God… he cares."_ Sakura smiled weakly at him. _"He really cares…"_

"I'm ok." She said. Jin didn't believe her entirely, but because she smiled, he felt more at ease.

--

The entire Nin-team, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Jin (and they're sitting in that order just for clarification) were escorted to a rather large room to have tea with the Mizukage and his daughters.

"Thank you all for bringing Mai-chan home to us safely. Please my regards to the Hokage." The Mizukage said gratefully. His daughters sat at his sides, to the left of him was Mai and Athena, and to his right, Asuka.

"Hai. It was our pleasure to escort your daughter home." Sakura said with a bow on behalf of the group. "I will see that the Hokage receives your graces." The Rain leader bowed his head in acknowledgement.

The evening was rather pleasant. The Mizukage seemed to be acquainted with Jin and Naruto and Sasuke. More with Jin of course because he was from Rain. He, like the older two of his daughters knew about Jin's pending relationship with Sakura, but he's never had the honor of meeting her. He's even heard great things about her medical abilities and rumors of her strength as an ANBU commander. And from what Mai has told him he was even more interested to know more about the Konouchi who sat quietly and reserved in front of him.

"Haruno Sakura…" The rain leader started. "Remarkable pastel pink hair and youthful emerald eyes that only see truth. You are everything people describe you to be."

Sakura blushed; she was not used to such appraisals. "People say things about me?" She became timid.

"They do… don't worry, it's only great things that I hear. Even from my youngest here." He said patting Mai on the head. She gleamed with pride.

Still flushed, Sakura bowed in respect. "Thank you… sir…" She didn't know what else to say.

"I also hear about your relationship with this strong young man here." He motioned to Jin who was flattered by this, but also scared because he didn't tell them about his rejection and what Sakura would do to him if he gave anyone the wrong idea about him and her. But to his relief Sakura didn't do anything but tense a little bit, for a brief moment, then relax again. He was puzzled by her reaction, and so was Sasuke.

* * *

**Lady Rine:** (grin) i hoped you liked it... alot of emo stuff there... 

hehhehe, ok i guess i'd like to take this timt to answer some of your questions. I know i haven't really interacted with my readers ...errr my "regulars" haha! lately... so yeah i guess now is as good a time as any! OK! here i go... (plays cheezy superman music)

**Saki-16:** No i don't think Jin is a bad guy... or is he! dun dun dun! And yes there will be some lemon soon (grin) i'm not telling when or with who! muahahha!

**AllyLuv:** Aww yeah i want Sasuke and Sakura to get together too but i'm having too much fun playing on misunderstandings (grin) tee hee, i'm sure we'll find someone for allt he singles in the story (grin)

**Ashwings01:** Actually... when i was on writters block for this story i started writting another fic.. i'll be posting that one up too so look yout for that (grin) I hope you enjoy that one too.

**DeMoNIcANgEL-NeLLe**: haha i love you too.

**PrincessChii** tekken is fun! Eva confused the hell out of me(confused face)

**Jaques Rico**:the battle between Itachi and Sakura is vague in ther earlier chapters because...muahaha! don't worryall will be revield soon.

if you have anymore questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I have no problem answering them but i'm not going to give any spoilers (grin) tee hee! until next time!

(heart) always

**lady rine**


	20. Act 18: Mission Escort pt6

**As always i don't own naruto...**

I own my original characters...yadda yadda yadda... i'm tired it's like 3:30am > i need to go to sleep.

**Lady Rine:** (yawn) wow... i stayed up to write this chapter... and it's still pretty short. This chapter ia a little different than the other's. Kind of abstract i'd say. But it's all good (grin).

There is a little lemon in this chapter... and some insight on what EXACTLY happend between Sakura and Itachi during thier fight...

IT was an extremely difficult chapter to write...i hope you guys like it anyway...

**I'll try and update again soon! **

**(heart) always**

**-Lady Rine.

* * *

**

**Act 18: Mission Escort (Part 6)- Dreams are deadly.**

It was early morning. A bird crashed into Naruto's window. It was a reply no doubt from Tsunande. He got lazily and opened the window to retrieve the scroll from the rather disoriented bird. He opened it rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He read it carefully.

"Geez… Ok old-lady… I got it." He murmured to himself. He rolled up the scroll once more and looked out the window. It was too early… the sun wasn't even up yet. He decided to take 20 minutes more for sleep then he'd shower and wake up the rest of his team.

--

Sasuke could hear the muffled moans from the woman beneath him. He wasn't sure how it happened nor did he care. The only thing going through his mind was that it felt good. Really good.

He kissed her gently on her collar bone leaving more marks on her body as he had done on her neck. Their lower bodies slammed together in a forceful but sensual way. Her pink lips hung open as his rhythm became rougher… faster…faster… harder…harder. She bit her lower lip as she arced into him. Sasuke slipped an arm behind her as she arced, lifting her off the bed to him, craving for more of her soft silky skin against his. Skin against skin, flesh against flesh, and sweat against sweat… the heat between them enveloped the entire room. They pressed together. It was like being on fire. Moans of sheer pleasure escaped her as she called his name; trying not to be so loud… their teammates were in the next rooms after all.

"Sasuke…" Her thin fingers tangled in his hair, her other hand on his back encouraging him to do more.

"Sakura…" He grunted moving back to her flawless face. He kissed her forehead, trailed more kisses down her cheeks then met her mouth in a heated tongue filled kiss. Tongues dancing in and out of each other's mouths.

The scent of her hair, their sweat and sex filled the room and drove Sasuke mad. He wanted her. More than ever, and he was overwhelmed to have her in his room all night.

The pace quickened. She was tight around his member and he strived to get as deep as he could. In and out, in and out… the rhythm played her body like a harp from hell. Squeaks escaped her as she tried to suppress her orgasm so she could feel him inside of her for a little longer.

She though he couldn't go any faster… that it couldn't get any better than it already was. God she was wrong. Without her knowing it, Sasuke slipped off the edge of the bed, she lay on her back, half on his bed. Her lower half was wrapped around Sasuke's hips; he hadn't pulled himself out of her. He grabbed her ass and pulled her towards him, trusting even harder giving her all he could. She screamed it felt too good to be true. He leaned forward drawing one of her rosy peaks into his mouth, tracing hot wet circles around her already hard nipple making it even harder.

She couldn't take it. He was fucking her too hard. She couldn't hold back any longer… neither could he.

With one last and final harsh and desperate trust Sasuke let himself go inside of her, she had done the same. Liquid dripped over his shaft and he collapsed onto her fragile form. They were breathing hard. He had been to heaven and back with an angle that morning. He hadn't deserved it but she had brought him to heaven… his pink-haired angel.

_"I could get used to this…"_ He though while smirking. He looked into her enchanting emerald eyes… _"Tell her now… Tell her you love her!"_

"Sakura…"

"Aa?" She managed to say between deep breaths. Her chest heaving up and down.

"I… I lo—"

**CRASH!**

The door swung open. Sasuke bolted up into a sitting position in his bed in a cold sweat.

"Oi Sasuke! Get up… I have to talk to all of you. Get dressed."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. _"Fuck it was a dream…"_

"Fuck Naruto what time is it?" He scolded his voice raspy, half awake.

"Early enough. Get up." Naruto replied. He wasn't in a good mood. He shut the door behind him leaving Sasuke by himself.

Sasuke plopped backwards onto the sheets. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead. _"Even in my dreams I couldn't tell her… FUCK!" _He was outrageous. He wondered how he could have such a vivid dream. "_What the hell kind of tea do they serve here?" _He took deep breaths to calm his nerves, and his JR down before getting up.

--

Sakura lay asleep on her own bed. She two was dreaming. She lay peacefully in a soft silky bed. A little girl ran into the room. She had dark pink-ish hair and onyx eyes. No older than 3 she could say.

"MOMMY! YUSUKE IS MAKING FUN OF ME AGAIN!"

Sakura groaned. A figure came out of what she made out to be their washroom.

"What's all this noise so early? Kina… I told you not to wake your mother." Said a dark haired man with nothing on but dark pants, he was rubbing the back of his head with a towel.

"Sorry daddy… But Yusuke is teasing me again!"

"Yusuke! Stop teasing your sister!"

Sakura smiled gently at the adorable, dare she say, cute scene that took place in front of her.

CRASH!

It sounded like metal against metal. She opened her eyes. A battle? OH YEAH! That's right she was on the front in the middle of an invasion. What's this? A man darting towards her. Piercing red eyes… dizzying black commas swirling. _"Uchiha Itachi!"_ Sakura remembered it now. Stupid asshole used those eyes against her. _"That's fine"_ She thought. _"I can play this game too"_ She channeled chakra to her own eyes. _"I learned this from my grandfather!"_ Theirs only one way to beet a bloodline limit… with bloodline ability.

Emerald eyes turned a pale purple and she returned his glare. She found herself in a dark place…no floors, no roof, no walls, no boundaries. She stood there, with that man across from her. In a place where neither of them could be hurt.

"What did you do?" He asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I gave you a taste of your own jitsu." She replied with the same tone.

"No one has been able to do this before… what kind of jitsu is this?"

"My bloodline limit."

He looked at her with disbelief.

"Who are you?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno… it's not a name I'm familiar with. No nin I've encountered has this power."

"My family aren't shinobi… I'm the first to be one."

"What are you?"

"I'm sort of magic you can say…"

"What are you?" He repeated himself rather annoyed.

"We're gypsies."

"What the fuck?"

"Your Sharingan can show people how they die, what they fear… even what they want. I can do the same."

"Lies."

"It's true… observe…"

The space above them played like a movie… Blurs of bodies. Red moon. Blood. Dead bodies on the floor. Then their was a field… with something lying in the middle. It was Itachi's body, dead on the ground.

"You can't take this pain can you?" She asked him, empathy filling her voice. "It's so much that you wish to die?"

"What do you know about pain?"

Sakura didn't answer… the space above them shifted lives, shifted stories. There she was, a lonely little girl. At first she was alone, then with a blonde girl, then with other friends. Her expression stayed the same. It was sad and lonely. There she was the same little girl sitting at home, parents fighting over God knows what. Another scene at home trying to get her parents attention, and failing at it. She stood there with a teddy bear in hand she tugged on her mom's skirt. No reaction. She tugged on her father's pants. Angrily he reached down, grabbed the bear and tore it to pieces. She stood there in tears, cotton and brown cloth on the floor, shiny buttons for eyes became dull. "STOP CRYING YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She tired to stop, but tears came and it earned her a smack in the face. Scenes changed, no longer a little girl. She hid the bruises under layers of clothes, but she found remote miniscule happiness in the presence of a certain raven haired boy.

_"Sasuke-kun?" _

"Go away!"

_"Sasuke-kun?" _

"You're annoying!"

_"Sasuke-kun?" _

"YOU'RE WEAK!"

_"Sasuke-kun?" _

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!"

_"I love you…" _

"Thank you…"

Only his back was seen…

"Don't blame his attitude on me."

"YOU MADE HIM HATE!"

Silence.

"Hate only kills you." She said near tears.

"No… weapons kill you… Hate drives you to do it."

"I hate you." She cringed. "SASUKE HATES YOU!"

"And he loves you…"

SMACK

Her eyes returned to normal. She gazed into deep dark black orbs. Her shoulder hurt, it pained her, and she realized his arm was through it. He was bleeding, and coughed up blood on to her face. She was able to stab him the neck upon impact, using his force against him.

"I don't get it! I don't get you! You could have killed me!"

"I don't kill innocent people."

"LIES!"

"They deserved what they got. Just like what I'm getting now."

"LIES!" Tears started to fall. She didn't understand at all and yet she was crying. She was crying for a man she didn't even know.

"Take care of Sasuke…"

**CRASH**

Her door swung open.

"Sakura?"

"I'm already awake." She replied calmly still lying on her bed.

"I need to talk to everyone."

"Ok…"

Naruto left.

_"'Take care of Sasuke' why do all the Uchiha men have to be so fucking confusing?"_ She scolded dragging herself out of bed.

--

"What do you need to tell us Naruto?" Jin asked as he watched the blonde captain pace.

"We have to stay don't we?" Sasuke asked even though he made it seem like more of a fact than a question.

Naruto nodded.

"It's because of that attack isn't it?" Sakura said.

Again Naruto nodded.

"I'll inform the Mizukage then." Jin said getting up and leaving the room after Naruto gave him an appreciative nod.

The three remaining nins stared out the window of Naruto's room. It was a peaceful morning. The sun was just starting to rise, birds were singing and the air was fresh.

"It's beautiful here." Naruto said trying to lighten the mood a little bit. "It's like a dream."

Sasuke tensed at the mentioning of a dream recalling his own that earlier that morning. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the Konouchi.

Sakura tensed too… she had dreamed about _that_ night. And she did not enjoy it in the least bit.

"Why do dreams always seem out of reach?" Sasuke asked surprising his teammates.

"Uhh… because they're mean to encourage you to live." Naruto answered trying to sound smart.

"Dreams can be deadly too…" Sakura said, remembering spinning red eyes.

"Those are nightmares Sakura…" Naruto said. _"Why are they acting weird? What the hell kind of tea did they serve us last night?"_

"If dreams encourage you to live… then nightmares are meant to kill you?"Sasuke wondered.

"Well which would you rather have? A dream or a nightmare?"

Sakura thought for a moment, startled by Naruto's question. She didn't answer… she knew Sasuke would pick a nightmare because it seemed like something he would do.

"A dream." Sasuke said.

She looked at him surprised.

"A dream? Why?" She asked him.

He finally got the courage to look at her. And he found himself smiling.

"Because you can share it with someone."

Pause.

Silence.

_"Uchiha men ARE confusing…" _

She looked up at him…

_"But I won't have it any other way." _

and smiled.

* * *

oh yeah... and i haven't exactly put up my other story yet... it's ALOT different than this one (grin) i'll try to put it up soon.

anyways

rine needs sleep. (does coold guy pose but falls over)

GOODNIGHT!


	21. Act 19: Mission Escort pt7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as always... (cry)**

**I ownerz my original characters (grin) **i still haven't come up with the dark dude's name yet hehehe...(s-drop)

**Lady Rine:** I'm so sorry that my chapters are getting shorter... it's hard to keep writting chapters and uploading as fast as i can.

Which had pretty much been like every day...

anywho. i update fast because it buggs me when you read such a an interesting story and you have to wait for the next bit and it takes sooo looooooooooooooooooooooooong! it's one of my biggest pet peeves.

like waiting for the naruto manga to come out at the end of the week! SOOO LOOOOOOOOOONG!

so yah...

yay you guys got a taste of the lemon to come...

BHAHAHAHAH! i'm not spoiling anything (grin)

anywho yeah here's another chapter:

YAY! i know you SasuSaku fan will (heart) this one.

**A/N:** do you guys reallydislike Jin that much?

**

* * *

**

**Act 19: Mission Escort (Part 7) – Easier said than done.**

"We've been here for two days now and nothing…" Naruto became aggravated. He wanted to go home… he wanted to get home to his bride to be.

"Relax… I don't think they'd attack without the red-head." Jin said actually sounding remotely intelligent. "Sakura did some damage on him. He'll take a few days to heal, and even to recruit more men."

"Heh, you actually sound logical for once." Sasuke scoffed.

"Where is Sakura-chan anyway?" Naruto asked realizing that this meeting only consisted of the males.

--

Sakura sat silently on the railing outside the main house. Her back leaned against a pillar, one long perfect leg swung over the rail and dangled perfectly like the locks of her pastel hair. The other was bent, she was crouched over, her arms crossed and resting on her bent knee, her head rested on her crossed arms and jaded orbs watched the slow steady current of the water beneath. She was thinking again. Thinking about random things.

Her dream brought back memories and issues that she had thought she had buried a long time ago. For instance… why didn't Itachi kill her? Sakura knew that going after Itachi was suicide and yet he had let her live. He let her kill him.

_"I don't kill innocent people."_ She remembered him say.

"I'm not an innocent person anymore…" She mumbled to herself. "I'm cold and independent, and I do nothing but break people's hearts." She thought of Tsunande whom treated her like a daughter and she had repaid her by jumping on the first opportunity out of Konoha. She thought of Kakashi who she promised she wouldn't change for anything. She thought of her girlfriends whom she said absolutely nothing to before leaving. She thought of Naruto who did everything for her, and she just kept rejecting him. And Jin who she asked to wait because she couldn't come to terms with herself. And of Sasuke… who had broken her heart so many times and she had taken away his ambition of killing his brother.

"I cause so much trouble…"

_"You're weak!" _the phrase just seemed to pop into her mind.

"I am weak…" She sniffed. "I don't deserve to be here… I don't deserve to live."

_"You are different from us Sakura-chan… But you can't avoid your destiny. You're a Haruno! YOU'RE NOT A NINJA!" _The mighty words of her grandfather. A man she admired, but had the same mind set of her mother. When he told her that, she felt like she had betrayed her family.

"Did I make the right choice?" She wondered.

Time stood still for her… a breeze flew by her and her hair swayed in the wind, tickling her exposed back because she was wearing a white halter that day.

"Why did I become a ninja again?" Her thoughts trailed back to when she was a just a kid. A small blonde little girl ran up to her…

_"NEH NEH! SAKURA! I'm going to be a ninja! What are you going to do?" _

_"Eh? I don't know Ino… I want to be a ninja too!" She said trying not to be left behind. _

_"Are you just saying that!" Ino teased. _

_"NO! IT'S MY DREAM!" She yelled back. _

"That's why… 'It's my dream'…" She closed her eyes and a lone tear trickled down her face. For some reason she felt like she was living a lie. "Why choose a dream?"

_"Because you can share it with someone."_ His words echoed in her mind.

Sasuke appeared in her mind.

_"Sasuke-kun?" _

_"Go away!" _

_"Sasuke-kun?" _

_"You're annoying!" _

_"Sasuke-kun?" _

_"YOU'RE WEAK!" _

_"Sasuke-kun?" _

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" _

_"I love you…" _

_"Thank you…" _

"I had a dream once… but that died when he started hating me."

_"Sasuke cares about you Sakura! Don't you see!" _Ino's blue concerned eyes could see right through her.

"When is he going to stop playing games with me!" She squeezed her head trying to get rid of the thoughts and memories that were occupying it. "When can I let him go!"

"Sakura?"

"Eh!" She looked up startled. She hopped she wasn't talking to loud to herself. She was surprised to see him.

"We were looking for you."

No response, she looked at him blankly.

"May I join you?" Sasuke stood by her, his back leaning against the same pillar, but he stood.

"Whatever…" She replied. Looking back at the water beneath her.

Silence…

It felt like an eternity.

_"Say something!"_ Sasuke scolded himself.

"Ehh… Sakura?"

"What?"

"…" He hadn't thought that far.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Umm… do you hate me?" It slipped out. _"WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?" _

She was shocked at the question. And remained silent. _"He thinks I hate him?"_

"Do you hate me Sasuke?" She shot the same question back at him.

_"She thinks I hate her?"_ Sasuke was caught off guard.

"Why would I?"

"Because…" She didn't want to say it, but it's what she thought. "Because I killed Itachi…" She lowered her voice to almost a whisper.

He was silent. _"She did kill him… Not me… Sakura killed him…"_

"No…" He replied.

"Eh?"

"No… I don't hate you because you killed my brother when I couldn't." His tone was so mono and unemotional that she couldn't tell what he was feeling. "It took me a while to get over it…" He confessed. He didn't care it was out of character… there was a reason he went looking for her and he wasn't going to punk out. "But I'm over it… And I don't hate you."

"I see…" She hadn't even looked at him yet.

Silence again.

"I don't' hate you Sasuke…"

"Aa…"

Silence… (Cue crickets…. Tee hee!)

"Sasuke…"

"Aa?"

"Why did you leave all those years ago?"

He paused. _"Shit…"_ He didn't know how to answer that without giving away his feelings about her. And he just admitted it to himself last night.

"I was mad at myself."

"Oh…" She clenched her fingers _"Typical Sasuke… it's all about him."_

"Why do you ask?"

She couldn't hold back anymore… she wanted to yell at him for breaking her heart yet again. She wanted to yell at him for leading her on. She wanted to yell at him for making her waist all of this time chasing a dream that would never come true when she could have just said yes to Jin. That's it… she had made up her mind, she was going to accept Jin's proposal.

"I just needed to know."

"…?" He was puzzled.

"Neh Sasuke…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you…" She paused, there was no turning back now. "Will you walk me down the aisle on my wedding day?"

"What?"

"I'm going to accept Jin's proposal..."

"WHAT!" Sasuke was stunned. "WHY!"

"Because he loves me…"

"Don't marry him Sakura." This angered her.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I CAN OR CANNOT MARRY!" She said jumping off the railing and pinning him against the pillar. He grabbed her wrists calmly he could see the tears forming in her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall.

"Sakura just trust me… don't marry him…"

"WHY NOT!"

"DO YOU EVEN LOVE HIM!"

She paused. _"Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't cry!"_

"yes…" She whispered looking down.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. She started trembling.

"Do… Do you really mean that?" He asked mentally scolding himself.

She didn't answer for a long time.

"Yes…" Eyes still down.

"No you don't."

She became angry again.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!" She screamed at him.

"BECAUSE YOU HESITATED!" He grabbed her shoulders. The tables turned, Sakura was now the one pinned against the pillar. A few tears broke through her barrier and trailed down her face. "SAKURA LOOK AT ME."

"No…"

"LOOK AT ME!"

"NO!"

"SAKURA LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE HIM!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT!"

"BECAUSE!" She became weak in the knees. And more tears flowed down her cheeks. Sasuke loosened his grip on her and she slid down to the wooden floor. He knelt down in front of her.

"Sakura…" He whispered regretting what he had done.

"I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"I can't look you in the eyes and tell you that I love him…" She said sobbing.

"…" He looked upon her. She wasn't cold… she wasn't distant. It was like it should have been 5 years ago. He touched her face. Whipping her hot tears away with his thumbs.

"Why were you going to say yes?"

"Because he's the only one that loves me that way…"

"That's not true…" This was it… he was going to tell her… no turning back now.

"Oh no? Sure it is…" She looked up at him. She studied his face. Simple and handsome with sharp features. She wanted to touch him, but she couldn't. She didn't want to chase an unreachable dream.

It was automatic. He was drawn to her eyes. Those beautiful big emerald eyes. Sasuke gazed into him and saw in her the one thing he wanted the most…

Happiness.

She was drawn to his eyes. Those deep dark mysterious eyes. They weren't cold as she thought it would have been, instead they were welcoming and warm even loving. As she peered into him she saw what she wanted the most but felt could never have…

Happiness.

"Sakura…" He leaned in.

Her eyes started to close slowly as the heat of his breath cam closer.

His lips brushed against hers slightly. He paused.

Her lips parted slightly inviting him.

She leaned in more.

Their lips met, and locked together.

She enjoyed every second of it.

He enjoyed every second of it.

Reluctantly they drifted slowly apart.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Sakura…"

Her eyes opened slowly… green eyes meeting black ones.

"I love you."

* * *

**to ****ashwings101:** I don't know how i do it... i just do it? I don't know... i guess it's because people are asking for more. (grin!)

**Saki-16:** teasing you guys is sooooooooooooooooo much fun (evil grin) muahahahahaha!

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!**

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

(heart) always.

**Lady Rine**


	22. Act 20: End Mission Escort

**Lady RIne:** I appologize for the short chapters lately... but at least i'm updating like every day (cool guy pose)

this is another short chapter... but i'm palling to write on more before i go to sleep.

I would have written alot more today but i ended up working a 9am-5pm shift at work today so i'm exhausted > and can't think straight.

HAHAHA! thats no excuse (bows head in shame)

I will do my absolute best to write chapters that are more than 1000-something words long.

once again i apologize to all of you (cries)**

* * *

**

**Act 20: Mission escort (Part 8) –End of mission 2… commence mission 3 **

"SAKURA LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE HIM!"

She screamed with all of her might in her head. _"Don't give in! He doesn't love you! Sasuke doesn't LOVE YOU! JIN DOES! JIN DOES!" _She had to get him to stop. So she yelled. "NO!"

"WHY NOT!"

"BECAUSE!" She tensed up _"Don't give in! Don't give in!" _

"Sakura…" He whispered.

_"DON'T GIVE IN!"_ She was trembling more fighting her bottled and, quote, 'long forgotten' end quote love for him. "I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"I can't look you in the eyes and tell you that I love him…" She said sobbing. _"FUCK! I gave in."_ It was then that she wanted to let go… she wanted to fighting it. But she had to fight it! He didn't love her! Sasuke didn't love her.

"…" He reached over and whipped her tears away.

"Why were you going to say yes?"

"Because he's the only one that loves me that way…" She said rather timidly. It felt more like telling herself than telling him that.

"That's not true…" He sounded rather concerned.

"Oh no? Sure it is…" She looked up at him. _"FUCK HELL YEAH IT IS! You don't love me you bastard! I wasted so much time on you! FUCK DAMNIT! AND YOU LEFT ME TOO ASSHOLE! YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST! YOU FUCKING LEFT!"_ She wanted to touch his face and hold him… she also wanted to beat his ass.

He peered into her jade eyes.

She peered into his dark ones.

"Sakura…" He whispered. His eyes were loving…his voice was soft and gentle. She felt like he was calling her.

More tears came. _"Oh fuck no! Don't say my name like that… don't say my name like that. I CAN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" _

He leaned in closer to her.

_"No… stop…" _Tears fell, in her mind she wanted him to stop… but her heart didn't. Her body acted on its own. Her eyes became heavy… eyelids started to close.

His breath was against her skin. She wanted to obey her mind and even opened her mouth to say stop. But no words came out. She wanted his kiss. She wanted to be with him.

_"Sasuke… Don't do things you don't mean…" _Her battle lingered on in her head.

His lips met hers. They fit together perfectly. Like they were made for each other.

She felt like she was floating.

_"I still love you… I couldn't forget you… But you don't love me! Don't do these things…STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" _

He pulled away reluctantly… and she let him… reluctantly.

"_Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Don't leave me… I can't take it anymore." _

She opened her eyes; he was staring right at her. It pained her so much.

_"Don't look at me like that!"_

"Sakura…"

_"Don't say my name like that!"_

She couldn't bare it if she let herself fall and he left her again.

_"I can't do this! I can't do this anymore Sasuke!" _

"I…"

_"NO! NO! NO! You don't--."_

"…love you"

_"--love me" _

Her eyes widened.

--

"Hey, you can go for lunch break now." The Rain boarder guards were in the middle of changing shifts.

In the distance a red-haired man watched them carefully. He aimed a cross bow at one of the guard's head.

"Fire one…" He whispered.

"Thanks…" He got up. "I'm really hung—" He was rudely cut off by the arrow that flew into his head.

Shinji took careful aim once more. At the second guard.

"Fire two…"

"What the!" He reached of his radio but was also interrupted by the arrow that crashed into his skull.

Shinji lowered the cross bow down and turned to his army of 500 top ranking assassins. "Go." He commanded and they vanished from sight.

--

"Naruto you are a good man." The Rain leader said. He was taking a walk with Jin and Naruto as they took a stroll in the park. They were discussing the Konoha nins' extended stay in Rain.

"Mizukage-sama!" A messenger ran up to them out of breath and in a panic. "We're under attack."

"Jin, find Sasuke and Sakura…" Naruto commanded right away.

"Shouldn't we go to the boarders first?" Jin questioned.

An explosion blew in the distance.

"That's the town!" The Rain leader yelped.

"Don't ask questions! JUST GO!" Naruto scolded. "THAT'S AN ORDER!" He sped off in the direction of the explosion.

Jin nodded and dashed back to the main house.

--

"I love you…"

_"Did he just…"_ Her eyes were wide with shock. She heard him. Yes she did. _"Is this a dream…"_ She stared at him. _"Is he playing with me again?"_ He couldn't be… he was serious. The tone in his voice, the way he said it, the way he was looking at her, the was she was still holding her cheeks and was STILL whipping her tears although she has commanded them to stop falling.

"Did you—" She was cut off by an explosion. It startled the both of them.

_"FUCK! Why is there ALWAYS a fucking distraction!" _Sasuke flared. He resentfully let go of her cheeks and they both stood up, diverting thier attention to the explosion.

_"Fucking duty always fucking calls at the WRONG freakken time!"_ Sakura screamed in her head. She leaned over the railing and saw smoke.

"SAKURA! SASUKE!" They both turned, it was Jin. "They're here."

"I noticed." Sakura said disappearing before he could say anything more.

"Let me guess… that's the town?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Yeah it is. Why are you so calm?" Jin said trying to be intimidating… it wasn't working.

"It's always the fucking town." Sasuke sighed before ditching Jin, following Sakura's lead and speeding off to the town.

--

"NARUTO!" Sakura called landing on a rooftop. She had forgotten her mask today and her hair was down.

"Sakura. Where's Sasuke?"

"Right here dobe." Sasuke said landing on the ground behind Naruto. Jin arrived shortly after on the same rooftop as Sakura. The three of them surveyed the scene. The streets had already been evacuated. Shops and houses were locked down.

"Guys listen up." Naruto said watching the assassin army slowly appear in the distance. "Mission Escort ended two days ago. Old-lady's orders… ' Mission 3: Defend Rain' commences now."

The three nins nodded in understanding and they braced themselves for the impact of this invasion.

* * *

**To Saki-16:** (evil rine grin) yes i love to tease... it's what i do... i don't know why, it's just automatic (Cheezy smile) 

umm for all of you (and Saki for asking this frequently...) lol umm my other story is ALOT different than this one it. For one it's written in Shojo style (go chick flicks! even though shojo is for "everyone!") and of course there are love triangles. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

YES it is another SASUSAKU thing...cause you know... i just _LOVE_ SASUKE X SAKURA fics **BOOYEAH!**

but it has _nothing_ to do with the Naruto series... in other words, it's in "our time" (yay 21st centuary) and yeah... it's a "sweet" story. that's all i'm going to say.

It's entitled _"Can't Say Goodbye"_

and it hasn't... HAS NOT! **NOT! **been put up yet... i havn't finished editing it. haha!

I'm serious about the totally different thing... i bet you guys will think it's a totally different author. HAHA!

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

you guys have no idea how much they mean to me, and i'm serious when i say they're the reason why i keep writting this fic...(even if it's like frikken 4 in the morning... i'm still typing on word.)

SO PLEASE! keep reading and PLEASE keep reviewing! 'cause it keeps me going and i love to hear your thoughts, critiques, and opinions about this fic.

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

**(heart) always**

**Lady Rine.**

_ps: _lol cool! i actually effectively wrote a character that you can't help but dislike! WOOO! (is reffering to Jin)


	23. Side Story: Haruno is Spring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sakura... (tear)

Her grandfather is one of my creations though. (grin)

**Lady Rine:** muahaha! i bet you thought i was going to post another chapter of the story (evil rine glare)

ha! well this is also relevant to the story... and if you don't read this, some things may be a little foggy in later chapters (grin)

ok just to clear some stuff up, this is when Sakura was 18, so thats a year before the fic takes palce (because she's 19 in the fic). umm yeah, she's on a mission and yeah, every thing else if self explanatory(sp?) oh well.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!** (grin)

**

* * *

**

**Side Story: Haruno is Spring.**

**(Prologue to "Haruno Reviled")

* * *

**

Sakura waited outside a restaurant. She was on a mission with Jin, research, nothing too extreme. Jin had gone inside to ask a few questions and she told him she's wait outside.

A familiar shady figure appeared in the distance, Sakura looked up.

"Grandfather?" The 18-year-old woman looked at the man who stood in front of her. She couldn't' believe that she had ran into him and on a mission too. The man didn't make any motion to acknowledge her call. He just stood there.

"Grandfather?" She called again. He couldn't refuse her; she was still his pink-haired flower after all. Even though she was no longer 13, which was the last time he saw her.

"Sakura-chan." He began. He took note of her stance, her clothes and the tattoo on her left shoulder. "So, you became a ninja after all."

"I did." She replied she didn't want to start this again. He had wanted her to follow in the Haruno ways and become a talented gypsy like her mother and father. "I told you I would."

"Never has any Haruno been a shinobi." Her grandfather scoffed. He loved her yes, but not her way of life. "You put yourself at risk every time you walk out a building, I don't approve of that at all. Our people—"

"Your people grandpa… your people." She interrupted. She didn't want this to start, but he had started it. She wanted him to just accept her, as she was, a Konoha Nin. "You're my family, my blood, but I don't want to be a gypsy." He stood silently looking at her. "I am a Konoha ANBU medic nin commander. Not a woman with a crystal ball."

"You don't need a crystal ball with those eyes you have." He was angry with his kin. "But you twisted the gift to see into people's minds and hearts with Irunei, into a weapon that can kill people!"

"It's not a weapon!"

"NO! You killed a man with those eyes!"

"I didn't kill him! He let me kill him. And I didn't kill him with Irunei grandpa! I killed him with a kunai."

"You still killed him." She glared at her, his ancient sea green eyes gazed into her young emerald ones.

"I was defending Konoha grandpa…"

"Konoha wasn't supposed to be your home!" His words shocked her. Made her tremble even. "I blame your father! Your mother should have married her other cousin, that Koji was nothing but trouble! He wanted nothing to do with gypsies and he put ideas into Kina's head."

"DON'T BLAME HIM!" Sakura yelled at him. Her father wasn't the greatest dad, but he still loved her on some level, even if he didn't he was still her father.

"Come Sakura… live the rest of your life in safety."

"No grandpa… I love being a konouchi."

"Oh? Is that why you don't smile? Because you _love_ being a ninja?" He shot back at her… that was not the reason she didn't smile. "Is that why you don't laugh because you _love_ being a ninja?"

"Stop it…"

"I will not stop! You are NOT supposed to be a ninja!"

"I don't want to be a gypsy!"

"You're just like your father!"

"I AM NOT!" Her eyes turned purple.

"You are… " He replied his eyes turning the same color.

The street of the small town disappeared and was replaces by darkness. No ground, no sky, no walls… no boundaries…just nothing.

"You know, you and I are the last of our clan." He said bluntly to her, his side of the empty black space turning red with anger.

"You just don't want the Haruno name to die..." She replied to him, her side turning blue.

"It's going to die anyway… you're off to marry that stupid nin you're always with. What the hell is his name again…"

"Jin, grandpa, his name is Jin."

"Oh right Jin…." He paused. He wanted her to give up on her lifestyle. "I don't approve."

"I don't care it's what I want."

Desperately, the old man pulled out the guilt card. "You don't even really love him… I can see it in your eyes Sakura; they're just like mine. You can not hide it."

Sakura was silent; she hated it when he was night.

"I'm old now… I need you with me my dear granddaughter. Please… come with me, it's your destiny."

Sakura paused. _"I'm a shinobi…Guilt trips aren't supposed to work on me!_"

"No, I won't." She replied.

"Honestly… Konoha was a mistake!" He yelled in anger. "What the hell kind of people teaches you to 'Hide your feelings'? What the hell kind of person have you become?"

"I'm a strong person grandpa!" She scolded at him.

"No you're not… You're weak!" He yelled angrily.

Sakura's eyes widened. She knew that phrase all too well.

--

_"You're weak…"_

NO I'm NOT!

"_You're weak…"_

YOU'R WRONG!

"_You're weak."_

I'M STRONG!

"_You're weak!"_

…I am weak…

--

"I won't go with you grandpa." She answered, her eyes turning back to her usual green orbs.

The emptiness evaporated and they found themselves on the street once again.

Her grandfather was heart broken.

"You're different from us Sakura-chan…But you can't avoid your destiny. You're a Haruno! YOU'RE NOT A NINJA!" He scolded taking out a familiar white kerchief (which every Haruno born had) waving it in the air and vanishing.

Sakura stood on the street alone.

_"You're wrong grandpa… I can make my own destiny…" _


	24. Act 21: Mission 3: Defend Rain

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**OCs:** Jin, Mai, Asuka, Athena, Shinji, Mariallis, and uhh...Aki. yeah i think that's it?

**Lady Rine:** Sry about the side story... haha! but i needed to give a little background information on sakura's family it'll be helpful in the next chapter (which will be up tomorrow i hope) **_Act 22: Protect Rain (pt2): Haruno Reviled._**

So here you go. (grin) what you've been waiting for... and action chapter .tee hee!

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Act 21: Mission 3- Protect Rain (Part 1): Rain defenses. **

Her mind was vigorously thinking. _"500 of them, 4 of us… Mizukage makes 5… plus the limited jounins that are here and not with the villagers… and the few ANBU that rain has here… That make, 25 of us… fuck. That's like… 20 Assassins per available nin… odds are 75.3689:1 judging by the skill level and the chakra feel I'm getting off of our 25 men. This sucks"_

"We need a plan" Naruto said somewhat growling.

"Odds aren't very good, we need something that can blow at least the front line out." Sasuke said rather calmly. jumping down from the roof top, Jin following.

"Sakura, can you use that light technique you used last time?" Naruto asked her. The pink-haired woman only shook her head.

"I don't think that'll be enough… At max that'll only take out 80-85 men. Plus I haven't perfected it yet, so I use up a good supply of chakra."

"So if you do, you won't be able to take on a direct attack…" Sasuke replied not even looking at her.

_"He's back to being a cold bastard already…"_ She thought to herself as she shook her head. "I can, but not as long as you may need me too."

"Aa…"

"Sasuke, how many can you take out with Karyuu Endan (fire element: it's basically a huge fire wall)?" Naruto asked. Watching the Assassin army slowly come closer.

"Depends on how much chakra you want me to use…"

"No more than 45-50 percent"

"hum… 120." Sasuke answered.

"Ok… so here's the plan guys." Naruto started. "Sasuke and Sakura will position themselves at the edge of town (cue chibi drawings) on the top of the library and the bakery. When the assassins come within range… which is how far for you guys?"

"140 meters." Sasuke said.

"138 meters." Sakura replied mentally cringing because she still wasn't as good as Sasuke.

"Ok… I'm going to say when they're 135 meters away, with any luck, you guys may be able to take out more than 200 men in total."

"So we're left with 300 assassins." Jin confirmed. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Jin you can use Kirigakure no Jutsu (hidden mist technique: surrounds opponents in a thick mist for silent killing) right?"

"Uh… yes" Jin stammered wondering where she was going with this.

"Do you think you can hide the village with it?" Naruto asked _"Hey he's useful for once."_

"Umm, yeah, I have to be in the center then."

"That's fine, center of the village is the market place in Town Square." Sasuke said pointing to a street that led to the market."

"So if Jin uses Kirigakure, when the assassins are 140 feet away, it will hopefully confuse them a little and give us an upper hand. Sasuke and I can still use Karyuu Endan and I can still use my blinding explosion. With a heavy mist covering the rest of us, we can easily just use basic long-range maneuvers (basically hauling shurikens and kunais or any other random pointy objects at them from a safe distance) and maybe knocking out another good 50 men, which leaves us to take on 250 assassins with a direct assult. That's 10 assassins per available nin, it lessens our odds to about 20:1. I like that a lot better than 73:1." Sakura stated clearly.

Jin glanced at her and smiled. _"See this is why I love you." _

Sasuke smirked to himself. _"She's still as sharp as ever."_ He quickly regained his composure and glared at Jin who was still goggled eyed over Sakura.

"Humm…" The Mizukage pondered. "A good many of my men can use Jouro Senbon (that's the one with the umbrellas that shoot out needles.)"

"We can take out another 50 men with that technique alone." Said the Mizukage's right hand man.

"Good good…" Naruto said. "So that leaves us with 200 assassins to deal with."

"What about their leader… and the red-haired guy." Jin asked.

"We'll deal with that later." Sakura said. She looked over at the approaching army. "They're about 300 metres away…"

"Everyone positions now!" Naruto commanded.

--

"You ready Jin?" Naruto asked. They were both in the market place. Jin nodded. Naruto nodded.

_Crackle_ "Hey dobe." _Crackle_

"Yes bastard?"

_Crackle_ "enemy is approaching…"_ Crackle_

--

"5 metres from check point…" Sasuke said into his radio using his sharingan to measure the distance. He was kneeling on the bakery's rooftop, opposite of him was Sakura on the library rooftop.

_"The red-head isn't with them?"_ Sakura wondered, something was wrong. _"Why would a commander leave his army… Assassins are strange…"_

"3 meters…" Sasuke said into the radio."

--

_Crackle_ "2 meters" _Crackle_

"This is it Jin." Naruto said.

_Crackle_ "One meter." _Crackle_

Jin prepared himself.

_Crackle_ "Go." _Crackle_

Jin busted out seals… ox… dog… rat… hare…cat…yadda… yadda… yadda…

A super thick mist slowly ate the area around them.

"Hey you're useful after all!" Naruto cheered with a toothy grin. He gave Jin a rather forceful "pat" on the back, which caused Jin to stumble forward a little.

"Gee… thanks…" He said rather sarcastically.

The two of them started to make their way to the front.

--

"Sakura…" Sasuke started. He saw some of the Assassins tense up as the walked into the heavy mist.

"4 more metres…" She replied to him. _"Not now…"_ she thought in her head.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

Simultaneously the two of them began their jitsu. Sakura ripped open a scroll just like before and performed hand seals with her eyes closed.

Sasuke did the same performing hand seals almost as fast as Sakura did.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

"Blinding light explosion!"

Bright lights emitted blinding almost half of the front line, blowing them off the ground. A huge fire blast flew towards the remaining front men. Hitting them hard with a firewall, 200 men fell dead.

--

"Fire!" Naruto commanded. The rain defenses fired a wave of shurikens, kunais, needles etc. at the second line. Hitting Assassins in the head, arms, legs, hearts etc. The second line fell down dead. And Rain defenses continued to fire at the third line. (note: there are 5 lines of 100).

"Now!" The Rain leader said to his a group of jounins and a few ANBU members.

"HAI!" they cried. Umbrellas were flung forcefully into the air about the third line. They opened and the rain defense did their hand seals.

"Jouro Senbon!" The umbrellas started spinning, faster and faster. Senbons flying out of them, raining down on the enemy assassins below.

"Scout, we need an update!" Jin yelled to a man who was atop of a clock tower with binoculars.

"146 assassins are still sanding unharmed!" The scout replied.

"Good, we took down more than we thought." Naruto said preparing to rush out and meet them head on.

"They're not retreating!" The scout confirmed. Why would they? Assassins are proud motherfuckers.

"Prepare for close combat!" The Mizukage called. The remaining 146 Assassins drew closer.

"Charge!" Naruto called out. He darted into the line taking out two assassins with a forceful punch to the spine.

Rain's 25-man defense team darted towards the line just like Naruto. Taking on the Assassins with taijutsu.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped down from the rooftops they were on. Sasuke sensed some tiredness in Sakura's composure. But she didn't show it at all. He didn't know anything about the Blinding light technique, other than she came up with it herself, it required a special scroll and perfect chakra control. He could tell it was an experimental genjutsu because Sakura seemed like she could not complete control it, so she wasted a little bit of chakra performing it. He concluded that I was a complicated jitsu because Sakura had perfect chakra control. She never wasted any of her chakra.

"Sakrua, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said shrugging Sasuke off and rushing into battle as well. He followed her worried that her stamina would deplete if she used that technique again. But Sakura was smarter than that right?

--

(yay! Finally Sakura's battle scene!)

She fired a kunai or two at an Assassin hitting one in the forehead and as he fell, the second one hit the assassin behind him in the arm. He shot a few blades back at Sakura but she evaded them gracefully. Her taijutsu preference was definitely different from Sasuke's or Naruto's. She looked like she was dancing. Aggravated, the assassin continued to fire blades at her. She evaded them all once again, spinning gracefully, shuffling from side to side. The assassin decided to try for her feet. He fired downwards. She evaded them easily by doing a combination of spinnerets and back flips, ending it off with a back handspring. She landed gracefully on two feet, facing and smirking at her opponent.

"Missed me." She teased. She then disappeared shocking the assassin. She reappeared behind him slitting his throat with her kitana.

An assassin tried to surprise her from behind. He swung at her trying to cut her head off with a rather large sword, but she spun around crouching to the ground and stabbing him the stomach with her kitana. She twisted the blade and pulled it upwards as she stood, slicing his body in half. Her eyes emotionless, and cherry lips smirking for making such an effortless kill.

Brutal.

She killed a few more Assassins who tried to take her on. One she killed by cracking his neck with her monstrous grip, his mistake for getting close enough for her to grab him. Another she killed by paralyzing him first breaking his spine then stepping on his neck suffocating him slowly as she easily sliced off another's head with her trusty kitana.

"Haruno Sakura." A voice called behind her. It was a dark man, with a rather large and ugly black bird on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Matsumo Aki." Said the dark lord.

"You're the one responsible for this?" She said kicking the now dead assassin's body (the one she suffocated) to the bird man's feet. He smirked at her handy work.

"Yes I am."

"Why?" She said sharply and irritated.

"Come with me."

She laughed. "What the fuck?" She smirked and glared at him. "What happens when I say no?"

"I take you by force."

"I doubt that." She said her cherry lips pressing into a fine line of disapproval. She narrowed her eyes at him.

--

_"Sakura-onee-san is amazing."_ Mai thought, she had been hiding in the bushes the whole time. (hey the little one has some kind of talent.) She was watching every move she konouchi made. Before her eyes Sakura had began to battle it out with the ugly bird man. His ugly bird was circling overhead.

--

"HEY SASUKE! That's 23!" Naruto and his clones called out.

"32." Sasuke replied coolly cracking an assasin's head on his knee. "33."

"KUSO!" Naruto replied.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice called behind them. Naruto and Sasuke turned to see a certain red-haired a'sin (short for assassin…I'm lazy. Hehe) standing there.

"Hey Sasuke it's the red-head that Sakura totally owned in one hit." Naruto said rather loudly. Sasuke s-dropped.

"I have a name you stupid fox boy!" Shinji yelled back. A vein twitching at the back of his head at the mention of his previous defeat.

"What is it? If I'm going to kill you I might as well know your name." Sasuke said pretty ticked off.

"Shinji." The a'sin replied, "You're Uchiha Sasuke right?" He smirked. "The guy who couldn't kill his brother?"

_"Ouch… that hit a spot."_ Naruto thought glancing at Sasuke whom no doubt at the moment was thinking of 101 ways to rip Shinji's head off.

"The girl that knocked me out, she could do it. Why couldn't you?"

"I'll fucking kill you." Sasuke said trying to control his anger. He clenched his fist.

"If you **can**." Shinji scoffed smirking rather evilly. "Or are you to weak?"

That was it. Before Shinji knew it Sasuke had knocking him down and was punching the living daylights out of Shinji's face.

Shinji recovered from the shock of the speedy assult and kicked Sasuke off of him. Flying backwards through the air Sasuke made some hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (yay Sasuke's flamethrower)" Heated balls flying towards Shinji.

Shinji rolled out of the way and Sasuke kicked him. Catching Sasuke's foot, Shinji spun him around and threw him into a nearby building. Shinji then clenched his fists, sharp blades shot out from his sleeves and she charged at Sasuke who was standing up. The two of them battled it out with punches, kicks evading each other best as possible.

--

Sakura was at the other side of the street spending most of her time gracefully dancing out of her enemy's attacks. She had managed to get a few cuts on him using her kitana, but not a lot.

_"He's good…"_ Sakura thought, panting.

_"She's better than I thought"_ Aki thought his gaze never lifting off his pink-haired opponent. He too was panting.

"You're a beautiful fighter as you are a woman. A perfect angel." She grinned at her with slight lust in his eyes.

_"EEEW!"_ She cringed. She started to perform a few hand seals. "Four brother winds!" She cried. Strong winds from all four directions tore at Aki's flesh and garments. Leaving deeper wounds on his body. His ugly looking black bird flapped his wings countering Sakura's attack with an equally strong gust.

_"Crap."_ She thought. The man was still smirking.

--

Sasuke and Shinji were pretty much matched. Both were bleeding from wounds. Sasuke had little grazes on his face from getting too close to Shinji's hand blades. Shinji was severely burned on one arm after getting tagged form Sasuke's fireblasts.

_"I have to end this soon."_ Sasuke thought. _"It's already been 15 minutes."_

_"Goddamn he's fast…"_

"Hey how about we make this interesting?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. He had a plan.

"Oh?" Shinji said.

"Let's pin our best moves on each other, dead on."

"Deal." Shinji replied dropping the blades from his wrists, only to be replaces by longer, thicker, sharper ones.

"Heh…" Sasuke scoffed channeling Chakra to his right arm. Blue lightning like aura took over his arm as it whistled and chirped like a thousand birds

They both glared at each other. And with a silent agreement the both of them pushed off the ground and flung towards each other. Their battle cries echoing through out the streets.

**CLASH!**

They hit each other dead on.

"_I've got him!" _Shinji smirked seeing his twin blade attack hitting Sasuke's blue lightning attack.

"Heh…" Sasuke grinned evilly as he thrust his palm further. Chidori broke through Shinji's blades!

Shinji's eyes widened as he saw his blades shattering before his eyes. It was like slow motion. Pieces of his blade clinked and clanged against the paved roads followed by silent drips of blood.

Shinji's body became numb. And he fell to the ground atop of his shattered blades. Sasuke had nailed him in the chest with Chidori.

Sasuke pulled his hand out of Shinji's chest and flicked his blood off his hand.

Shinji's eyes drew to a close, his head falling backwards resting on the road.

"_He's dead…"_ Sasuke said to himself. He turned and walked away. Naruto and the other rain defenses were finishing off the remaining a'sins.

Sasuke scanned the area. He saw Jin and Naruto and the Mizukage. But where was Sakura? He scanned the area further and the he spotted a pink haired woman looking very warn and angry. She was fighting a rather large man. _"Fuck!"_ Sasuke thought and made his way over.

--

"Argh!" Sakura shrieked as the dark man landed a blow to her gut. She flew backwards her felt a rib or two break. _"Fuck…"_

"SAKURA!" He heard a voice from the distance…

_"Sasuke…"_ She opened her jaded orbs and saw him.

"ARGH!" She cried. The dark man punched her in the face and she fell to the ground.

"SAKURA-ONEE-SAN!" A fragile and worried voice cried from a bush. Mai jumped out and ran towards Sakura.

The ugly black bird dove towards Mai.

"MAI WATCH OUT!" Sasuke screamed trying to make it over. But he had many injuries from his battle with Shinji. And it crippled his speed.

The bird grazed her arm with its sharp claws. "AAAH!" Mai screamed falling to the ground. The bird circled again and dove with its claws out towards Mai.

"MAI!"

* * *

**to HUH**: then you don't know what a poem is... (sdrop) and it's not a poem in the first place. Well, i guessyou could call it a poem. I wouldn't but yeah whatever. 

just needed to clarify that.

**to Saki**: Umm... i didn't mention Sasuke because... uh... well... that's not until a later chapter (grin) and at that time sakura was with Jin.

umm did i miss any questions? i hope not (happy face)

i hope you like this chapter (grin)

**until next time!**

**(heart) always**

**Lady Rine**


	25. Act 22: Mission 3 pt2 Haruno Reviled

**As always...i don't own Naruto (cries)**

wee another chapter... my head hurts... crap.

ENJOY!**

* * *

Act 22: Protect Rain! (Part 2): Haruno Reviled.**

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mai screamed her eyes clamping shut as she crossed her small arms in front of her face in a last and desperate attempt to protect herself. Turning her head away.

"MAI!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto and the Mizukage and Jin heard him

"MAI!" The Mizukage shrieked seeing his daughter being attacked.

**CRING**

The sound of the bird's claws grabbing a hold of something solid, but soft, seemed to echo silently throughout the street.

Mai's innocent eyes opened. They were wet and watery from fear falling tears and she wondered why there was no pain from impact. She turned her head to see a thin but toned frame kneeling over her. Shielding her from the bird who has grasped on to the figure's long flowing pink locks of hair.

"SAKURA-ONEE-SAN!" Mai shirked. She could tell Sakura was in pain as her face was twisted into a scowl and she winced slightly from the pain.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura ignored everything around her but the safety of the little girl. She even ignored the pain when the bird tried to fly away, still grasping her hair. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Mai. Mai couldn't believe that even in this kind of situation, the Konouchi was still able to smile.

"Sakura-onee-san…" Mai said, tears now falling from her eyes. She looked into Sakura's shining green eyes which were filled with relief.

"Mai… are you ok?" Sakura asked still smiling even though the bird was flapping its wings harder and blood was starting to ooze from her hair line.

"Yes..." Mai nodded.

"Good…" Sakura breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. Then the pain started to get to her. Her eyes clamped in pain, teeth clenched, and she even started to tremble. Her shoulders and arms were shaking and she balled her fists tightly. "Now get out of here!"

"Demo…you're hurt." Mai protested.

"GO!" Sakura screamed reaching for a kunai.

Mai's eyes widened as sakura gripped the Kunai, reached behind her and cut through her pastel locks, freeing herself from the giant ugly bird's grasp. Stands of rosy pink hair sprinkled all over the street. Mai stayed rooted to the spot. Sakura's hair is one of the things Mai admired… besides, she always thought that's why Sasuke liked her so much, because she had long hair.

_"She cut it away like it didn't matter at all to her…"_ Mai thought astonished.

Sakura was still, up tall on her knees. Her face was frozen in a lifeless glare. Her cheeks were pale, her cherry lips in a relaxed frown her eyebrows furrowed and matched her hard and angry eyes. She was so pissed off. And yet, Mai's admiration remained.

"Mai… get out of here…" Sakura repeated in a low heartless tone.

Mai was stubborn, but she knew when she had to go. She scrambled to her feet and ran out of there, she hid behind Sasuke. Who understood his task now was to make sure she was safe.

"Sakura…" Mai heard him whisper her name aloud. She peered up at him, his face was blank. She expected as much. But his eyes were filled with worry and they shone with a wet gloss.

_"He really cares for her…"_ She thought watching him. _"Be careful Sakura-onee-san!"_ Mai cheered in her head diverting her attention back to Sakura.

--

The big ass ugly bird flew to his master… sprinkling little bits of Sakura's hair as it flew.

Sakura got up and turned to face Aki. Her eyes still hard, her face still static, cherry lips pressed into a fine frown. And yet, the males still found her extremely attractive, but at the same time scared to tell her so because she looked so pissed. Her uneven stray hair fell to her shoulders now, no longer to her knees, and it graced her blades gently. For someone who cut her hair in that situation, it didn't look half bad; actually it kind of framed her face.

But back to business…

Sakura channeled chakra to her eyes. She was not going to take that assault on Mai lying down. She didn't care that he had actually came for her; she had no problem defending herself. But to go after an innocent child? It pissed her off. Turns out Sakura still has a soft spot for kids. She closed her emerald eyes and after a brief moment she opened them.

Sasuke was taken back at her purple eyes. _"What the hell is that?"_

"Neh, what's that?" Naruto said as if reading Sasuke's mind.

"That's Irunei." Jin answered smirking; he knew something about her that her childhood friends didn't have a clue about. "That's what I guess you would call… her bloodline limit."

"The Haruno family isn't even shinobi… Sakura's the first shinobi in her family." Sasuke said slightly aggravated at the 'know-it-all' tone Jin now had in his voice.

"No they're not, but that doesn't mean they're not special… actually they're quite powerful, not physically, but emotionally, intellectually and mystically."

"Mystically?" Mai questioned.

"Yes…" Jin paused looking at his "love's" eyes. "The Haruno Family… are… well."

"Spit it out already!" Naruto scolded.

"Well they're gypsies."

"Gypsies?" The Mizukage, Mai, Naruto and Sasuke chimed at the same time.

"Why didn't Sakura-chan tell us this?" Naruto asked kind of hurt that she kept having a bloodline limit to herself and didn't even tell him. He doubted any of the girls knew, even Ino.

"Not sure, but she told me." Jin said confidently.

Sasuke could sense Jin grinning his head off even while not looking at him Jin seemed to really piss him off.

"So what does it do?" Mai asked referring to Irunei, Sakura's purple eyes.

"Ehh... well…" Jin scratched the back of his head.

"She didn't tell you did she." Sasuke said smirking _"Payback!" _

"She said it allows her to see things, predictions, people's pasts, even read people's minds." Jin replied smirking again. The beat the Uchiha silently twice now. "Her Grandfather taught her how to use it."

"I didn't know Sakura-chan had a grandfather…" Naruto said dumfounded. Another think she "forgot" to mention. Then again, Sakura never really talked about her family.

"Yeah, he wasn't too thrilled when Sakura made some, err… modifications in her gift." Jin replied, remembering the last time he met her grandfather, a cold old fellow. He wondered why Sakura admired him so much if all he did was criticize her and try to get her to give up being a ninja.

"Modifications?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah…"

"So what is she capable of?" Sasuke asked him.

"Well I--"

"You don't know." Sasuke cut him off.

Jin remained silent. He didn't' know exactly what Sakura had done with her bloodline limit. And he certainly didn't know what she was capable of. Current score: Jin- 4 Sasuke -5. Sasuke smirked to himself.

--

The Konouchi took the kunai she has in her hand and threw it at them. The man in front of her grinned and easily jumped out of the way, his bird flew above. In the blink of an eye sakura was up in the air behind the bird and snapped its head. It fell down to the ground and landed at its master's feet. The dark lord looked down at his deceased pet and frowned. He looked up to see if she was still there, but she was gone.

_"What the fuck? Why is she all of a sudden so fast? And sneaky? Where is she?"_ He thought looking around. Out of nowhere he felt a slight pain on his back and on his thigh. He looked down; a rather large senbon was embedded fairly deep into his thigh and he felt the same sensation in his back. He felt warm liquid slowly trickle down his spine. He cringed. Damn woman.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Aki screamed enraged.

No answer. He decided that he had to taunt her to get her to reveal herself. A sly evil grin crept onto his face as he bent down, despite the pain, and picked up a few long silky strand of her hair. He smelled it.

"Heh, you smell good… like strawberries. I bet you taste just as great." He mocked taking a whiff of her hair again. Just as Aki predicted Sakura appeared in front of him glaring and angry.

"You fucking sick sun of a bitch." She muttered her grip on her katana tightening. "I'll kill you slowly."

"Heh, I'm bringing you home with me little lady." Aki replied squeezing the silk locks in his right hand. He glared at her and smirked.

Sakura said nothing. With one hand she made one seal. She smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

Aki's smirk twisted into a deadly frown, he launched himself at her, or so he thought, he found that he could not move. He was frozen, still, stuck… paralyzed. "What the hell?"

Sakura smirked again. "You touched my hair."

He realized it then. "BITCH!" He screamed. It only made Sakura grin.

--

"I see… Ino used that on her many years ago… this one is much stronger… but it's the same thing." Naruto said remembering when they were just kids in the chuunin exam.

"I don't see it…" Jin said rather disappointed.

"Well, see, Sakura used the stands of her hair everywhere as a sort of distraction. You can't see her chakra strings? They're well concealed, maybe it's because Sakura emits pink chakra. But while he was err creepily smelling her chopped off hair; she tied him up with chakra." Naruto said looking at Jin like he was a total idiot (oh the irony).

Sasuke continued smirking, he knew Sakura improved, but she was like…really really good. He liked her even a little bit more.

--

Her grin seemed to become more devilish as she walked up too him.

"So let's see what exactly is in that mind of yours?" She said gazing into his eyes.

Before long she saw everything…

His past…

A child crying…

A mother dying…

A father dead…

But the child was smiling… evilly as he cried. He held a rather bloody dagger.

Then there was some kind of beast woman…. Sakura heard a name…

"Marriallis"

She snapped out of his mind. Hearing his thoughts and plans.

"YOU WANTED ME TO DO WHAT?" She scolded at him.

"Yeah." That's all Aki said, he seemed to be drained from his energy. Because of Sakura's little mind trick.

"Never." She replied in a lower more calm voice. "Never would I disturb the dead so you can take over a country with no real motive." She raised the blade of her kitana. "You disgust me." She said thrusting the blade right between his eyes… She pulled it out swiftly… blood spilling everywhere.

Sasuke had covered Mai's eyes to shield her from seeing the kill. He himself had a hard time accepting that she could kill anyone like that. The dark dude didn't even have a chance. She restricted his movements. Killed his counter defense. Drained his energy with her gift and even found out what this entire assault was all about. He wouldn't have been surprised if she collapsed right there out of stamina and chakra depletion. It was weird, but he felt himself even more attracted to her.

The wounded were carried to a hospital. The four of them with the Hokage and his daughter made it to the main house to rest.

"Sakura-chan, you look tired." Naruto said to her.

"Get lots of sleep." Jin said yawning himself.

Sasuke just walked into his own room.

"I will. I promise." She smiled at them. They seemed content with her answer.

She went to her room and took a shower. _"Many men were injured today… I should at least help out…"_

Sakura only rested for a bit. Not even an hour. Then she got up out of bed and left the house. Sasuke sensed her leave her room. _"Sakura where are you going?"_ He thought, slowly rising from his bed.

--

(I was going to end it here.)

--

The four-man Nin team stepped out onto Rain's village streets. 24 hours ago this was a battle field. Filled with nothing but the stench of blood though a thick mist. Sakura sighed relieved to see the villagers perfectly fine. She was happy with the fact that none of the 25 Nins in the battle had died… many were injured, but they'd survive. She had been busy healing wounds all night and even in the early morning. Today they were going back to Konoha. She was happy to go home, and was looking forward to a nice long nap on that fluffy bed in Sasuke's house.

"BYE BYE!" Mai screamed at the top of her little lounges.

The group turned and waved to her and her family who was also there waving at them.

They walked through Rain's gates and turned around from waving.

"You know, that kid's not so bad after all." Naruto said. Placing his hands lazily behind his head and facing the sky his eyes closed.

"Aa…" Sasuke replied. Sakura just smiled.

"Sakura…"

"Yes Jin?"

"Are you alright?"

Sakura paused, then sighed. Sasuke knew something was wrong. He made his way to her side and looked closer at her face.

"I'm fine Jin." Sakura replied. Jin didn't believe her. He even noticed that Sasuke had gotten closer to take a look.

"You look pale" Sasuke said.

"I'm fine."

"There are bags under your eyes." He told her coldly.

" I. Am. Fine." She emphasized.

"Really?" Sasuke didn't believe her.

"Sakura-chan, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"5 hours." She lied.

"Where did you sleep?" Jin asked.

"In my room."

"You're bad at lying." Sasuke said to her. "I saw you leave you room last night."

Sakura was silent.

"You were at the hospital healing the injured men weren't you?" Sasuke continued.

"Yes…" She admitted. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No… but you should have rested… out of all of us you much have used the most chakra." Naruto said. "Common I beat Sasuke's count yesterday (cue stupid Naruto grin) but I didn't use as much chakra as you did… and you used even more healing those men. If you're not careful Sakura you could…"

She felt all of a sudden light headed. Her knees buckled. Her eyes closed. She felt so tired… all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Faint." Naruto finished his sentence… only to notice that Sakura was wobbling. "OI SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura fell to the ground bust Sasuke caught her.

"She's out." Sasuke said holding her bridal style. "I'll carry her."

_"Damn Uchiha!"_ Jin sneered in his head in a jealous rage.

"Jeez… No body listens to me…" Naruto complained.

"That's because you're a moron."

"WHAT WAS THAT BASTARD?"

"Nothing dobe…" Sasuke smirked.

* * *

once again thank you to allllllllllllllllll of you who R&R.

you're the only reason i keep going.

I hope i answered some of your questions with that chapter.

i'm pretty certain that you'll love the next one:

warning (my own spoiler...tee hee)!

it's SasuXSsaku

lol duh.

(i think i'm deffinately out of it... err...weeeeeeeeeeeee!)

**(heart) always!**

**- lady rine**


	26. Act 23: Festival preperations

**Act 23: Festival preparation –torn between loves? **

"Arrg…" Sakura groaned as light from the window hit her eyes. She tossed over to her left side no avoid the light from the window. No point, she was already awake. _"Stupid window!"_ She groaned.

Knock

Knock

"Sakura? Are you awake today?" He heard Sasuke call through the doors.

_"Awake today?" _Sakura thought. _"What the hell?"_

"Sakura? I'm coming in." Sasuke pushed open the doors. Sakura plunged her head under her covers and pretended to still be sleeping. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she secretly wanted more sleep, maybe it was because she noticed she was only wearing a bra a tank top and underwear, or maybe it was because she didn't know how to react to Sasuke.

_"Sakura… I love you."_

_"Did he mean that? Wait did that actually happen!" _She yelled in her head recalling what happened right before the assassins attacked. _"Nah! This is Sasuke we're talking about… besides, didn't he say something like 'I'm in love' to that Rain woman? Uhh… Asuka-san"_ She touched her lips and let them part slightly… _"But he kissed me… or was that a dream too?"_ She was puzzled and in denial. _"Nah. It didn't happen. It's just my imagination running away with me again. Sasuke doesn't feel that way for me"_ She was decided and that's what she decided to conclude. Besides, she was going to say yes to Jin remember? _"I should talk to Jin today… I guess…"_ Truth is, she didn't really want to marry Jin, well half of her did, the other half still longed for Sasuke

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered. As he took a few more steps closer to her sleeping form.

_"Baka! If I wanted you to know I was awake I would have said something! Why the hell is he whispering!"_ Sakura thought desperately trying to get the idea of marriage out of her head.

She felt his presence by her side now, and he gently moved the covers. He gazed down at her sleeping face.

_"She's so cute when she sleeps…"_ Sasuke thought to himself. _"Damnit… I really am getting weak inside."_ Her lips were parted slightly and her cheeks had some rosy color restored in them. Short free strands of pastel pink hair covered some of her face, Sasuke gently brushed them away. _"Her forehead isn't that big… what the hell was Ino talking about?"_ He actually kind of found it charming it made her pretty. He leaned in to kiss it.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Sasuke jumped back a little surprised but regained himself in no time at all.

"Checking if you were just pretending to sleep." He said lying. _"What the hell is she thinking pretending to sleep! DAMNIT!"_

Sakura opened her jaded eyes and looked at him. He seemed fine, his injuries were perfectly healed. She pushed herself up to a sitting position on the bed. "How'd you know I was pretending?"

"Just a hunch." Sasuke lied again. "You've been asleep for three days."

"WHAT!" Sakura's eyes widened. "THREE DAYS!"

"Aa…" Sasuke nodded his head. "Chakra depletion."

"Oh…"

"So you better get dressed… since we were missing you, we haven't given our report to Hokage-sama yet."

Sakura nodded, she was about to get up but she remembered she was only in her panties under her sheets. She blushed.

"Do you have a fever? You're turning red." Sasuke asked.

"NO!" She yelled trying to stop herself from blushing but it only made her redder. "Sasuke could you leave so I can take a shower?"

"Aa…" Sasuke turned and left.

_"He better not have been the one to change me! BAKA! He's hanging around Naruto and Kakashi too much."_ Then Sakura ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

--

The report to Tsunande went well and she seemed pretty pleased with her team. She scolded Sakura momentarily for using up 98 percent of her chakra. But grinned when Sakura said that Tsunande would have done the exact same thing. She separated from her team and decided to do some shopping. She noticed that the villagers were getting ready for the spring festival. She remembered the kimono that Jin gave her, he didn't want to take it back, but he said he understood if she didn't wear it. So she decided that she would go and get her own. Tsunande said that she entered Sakura to be festival queen, which would mean that she had to compete. When she was a kid, she competed in the festival princess competition, she didn't show up though because Sasuke's words had hurt her yet again.

_"Damn it! Why is he always like that! Stupid bum-face jerk!"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud cry that could only come from one person.

"SAKURA!" Ino ran up to her on the street. Sakura turned around and smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're feeling better! You were so limp the last time I saw you."

"Limp?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah you were out like a light." Ino replied her face beaming.

"Really?"

Ino nodded. "Sasuke asked me to come over and change you and just kindda wash away some dirt before he put you to rest in bed… that was like 3 days ago."

_"Ha… so Kakashi and Naruto didn't corrupt him like that after all."_ Sakura smiled at her friend. "Thank you Ino."

"You cut your hair again?" Ino said flicking a loose strand of Sakura's hair. "Sasuke told me what happened. Don't worry I fixed the layers while you were sleeping."

Sakura smiled again "Thanks Ino."

The two of them went shopping together.

"I'm competing too Sakura, since Shika-kun and I aren't married I'm technically still single."

(yeah only single women can compete)

"I'm not even involved with anyone so guess that's why Tsunande-sensei entered me."

"Ha! I'm not going to lose to you forehead girl!" Ino said smirking at her friend

"What was that Ino-pig!" Sakura grinned back.

The both burst into laughter.

"It's great having you back in Konoha." Ino said.

"Thanks Ino, it's great to be back."

"Are you going to go back to the ANBU headquarters?"

"Ehh…" Sakura had totally forgotten about that. "I haven't really thought about it. Missions and all. I don't know…"

Ino frowned. "Why can't you just be ANBU here? Like Shika-kun?"

"Shikamaru is tactical unit, I'm a medic, and I have to go where the action goes."

Ino looked down. "I understand."

Sakura stopped and hugged her friend. "Don't worry Ino I can take care of myself!"

Ino looked at her, and smirked. "Yeah? Is that why you were out for three days!"

"What was that Ino-pig?" Sakura said, her eyebrow twitching.

"Nothing!" Ino beamed.

--

When Sakura got back home to Sasuke's place she noticed that he wasn't home so she went straight to her room. She put her shopping bags down. _"I'll put them away later." _She thought and plopped onto the bed.

_"Festival queen… Gah… They say it's the best way to meet a husband."_ She scoffed. _"Heh, they're all like freggen pervs like Kakashi."_ She giggled. She imagined what reactions she would get from the guys. She knew Jin would be well… Jin and compliment her and make her feel loved. She smiled at the thought. Then she thought of Sasuke. _"What would Sasuke do?"_ She thought about it and he appeared in her mind.

Sasuke giving a thumbs up. "You were great Sakura!"

_"Nah… that's something Naruto would do."_

Sasuke grinning with his eyes closed. "Aww Sakura-chan you grew up so fast!"

_"Nah… That's something Kakashi would do." _

Sasuke blushing like mad and giving her flowers. "You were wonderful Sakura."

_"That would be nice."_ She grinned. _"But that's something Jin would do." _

Sasuke standing there static, hands in his pockets. "I can't believe you did that."

_"Now that's something Sasuke would do."_

She sighed and sat up on her bed, bringing her knees in close to her chest. _"That's IF he even goes."_

Sakura turned over onto her tummy near the foot of her bed. She grabbed the shopping bags that she dropped there earlier and rummaged through the paper bags. She pulled out a small paper bag and reached in to retrieve its contents. Pulling out a small safety charm she looked at it. _"I wonder who I should give this spring-ling gift to."_

(I explained this earlier in a chapter… but just to refresh some people's memory… A girl gives something like a charm to a guy who's important to her. And the guy usually gives her a gift too… eg: the kimono. This usually happens the day of the festival or earlier.)

Sakura shrugged it off and decided not to think about it anymore. She pulled out the competition requirements from an envelope Tsunande had given her earlier.

"Number 1: All contestants must be single and have no children." She read aloud. She didn't know why they couldn't be married nor have kids.

"Number 2: All contestants must be approved by the Hokage and recommended by at least 3 other villagers of Konoha." _"I wonder who recommended me…." _

"Number 3: All contestants must at least be gennin level."

"Number 4: All contestants must be prepared to compete in the following five categories:

Traditional Tea: A traditional Kimono must be warn and the contestant must perform a tea ceremony with one male villager and a judge.

Evening wear: Contestants will be judged by their pose and manners in the category while wearing formal evening wear. Questions will be asked by the judges in this category, contestants MUST answer them.

Swimsuit competition: Contestants will be required to be in swim wear and participate in a game of beach volleyball.

Cooking competition: Contestants will be required to prepare a dish for judging by our judges.

Talent competition: Each contestant will be required to perform at minimum 5 minute act displaying their talents as a woman and Konouchi."

Sakura thought for a moment. She was single and had no children. Tsunande herself told her to join. She was ANBU level. She hasn't done a tea ceremony in a while but she could always practice. She was confident that she'd be fine in the Evening wear and she wasn't afraid to answer any question that comes her way. Swimsuit was fine… even though she was insecure about parading around in a bikini, the volleyball part made her happy. Cooking was no problem, although Sakura was unsure of what dish to make.

_"Talent competition…"_ She was stuck… she couldn't think of anything.

--

It was late when Sasuke got home. He decided to check on Sakura and went up to her room. He hadn't seen her since that morning in the Hokage's office.

Sasuke walked up to her door and knocked.

"Sakura?"

No answer.

"I'm coming in." Sasuke pushed through the doors only to find her lying on her bed… asleep. Sasuke smirked he walked over to her and tucked her in, it was chilly at night now.

"Mmmm…" Sakura hummed all of a sudden feeling warmer. Sasuke looked at her just as he had done this morning. He brushed away the loose hairs from her face. Sakura shifted slightly humming again. A smile spread over her face. Sasuke noticed a sheet of paper lying on the floor he picked it up and read it.

_"So Sakura's going to compete for festival queen."_ He looked at her again and smiled. "I hope you win…" He whispered to her. Then he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Sakura stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up. "Sasuke?" She cooed in a low voice. She looked around.

He was gone.

"I'm losing it…" Sakura said to herself then lied back down and fell back asleep.

Outside Sakura's slightly opened bedroom door Sasuke smiled silently.


	27. Act 24: Last Chance? You Lose

**I don't own Naruto (cry)**

**i own jin... the dude you all hate...HAHA!**

**--**

**Lady Rine:** I updated twice in one day it's because i won't be able to update tomorrow... (cry)

hehe let's see what you guys think about this chapter (evil grin) muahaha!

**ENJOY!

* * *

****Act 24: Last Chance? You lose. **

There were three days left until the festival. Sakura hadn't been assigned any missions because Tsunande didn't want her to wear herself out…again… and besides she was competing in Konoha's spring festival, which was the most liked festival and the best one all year round.

"Naruto try these ones." Sakura said placing another batch of fresh shrimp tempura on the kitchen table.

"ob-kay" Naruto replied between munches, his mouth full from the last batch that Sakura had made. Sakura was practicing her cooking she decided on tempura because it was a recipe she had memorized.

"Naruto-kun… you should chew properly… you might choke." Hinata said as she watched her love scarf down Sakura' food.

"AHH! WATER!" Naruto choked. He swallowed his food too fast and was coughing like mad.

Hinata s-dropped. So did Sakura as she handed him some water. He gulped it down.

"AHH!" He grinned. Then he grabbed the plate Sakura had set down and started chomping on those. "YAY! FOOD!" He cheered.

"Naruto no baka!" Sakura scolded. "Chew with your mouth closed!"

"F-sor-wee" (sorry) He said his mouth still full. Hinata giggled. She enjoyed watching him. Even if he was being repulsive.

Sakura paused for a moment and watched the two of them. She smiled. Naruto offered Hinata some of the food but she gratefully declined.

"Naruto-kun… you have something on your cheek." She reached over and whipped it off with a napkin.

"Fff-ank-joo..." (thank you) He muffled, Grinning like an idiot. She giggled again smiling at him.

_"They're so cute… they're really in love. I kind of want that feeling too…"_ Sakura thought in her mind.

--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HAVE THAT MISSION!" Sasuke roared.

Tsunande looked calm and was doing her paperwork diligently, for once. "You heard me Uchiha. You can't have that mission."

"WHY NOT!" Sasuke was kind of pissed that the Hokage wouldn't give him any missions.

"Because I gave it to someone already."

"WHO!"

"Jin."

"JIN!" Sasuke was beyond pissed off. Of all people she could have given a solo mission too, she gave it to Jin.

Tsunande smirked _"No go home to Sakura and court her you stupid moron!"_ She thought to herself.

"Now do you mind… I have work to do." Tsunande said still smirking. She watched Sasuke leave in angry rage.

--

"I say this one is the best for far!" Naruto said. Surprisingly his mouth wasn't full.

"Really?" Sakura asked slightly beaming.

Hinata nodded her head "I agree… I like this one the best."

Sakura smiled widely. "Alright. Then I just have one more filed to cover and I'm done." Sakura said.

Just then Sasuke came in the house. He made his way to the kitchen not paying attention to anyone. He didn't say anything to anyone in the room. He totally ignored Naruto because he's probably say something stupid and he's be even more pissed off. He didn't really talk to Hinata, why start now? He was pissed. He didn't want to talk to Sakura because well… he was at with war with himself over her. So he just remained silent.

_"Fucking Jin asshole… WHY THE FUCK DID HE GET THAT MISSION! Why didn't I?"_

--

"Ahh… yes… well I don't know what to do for talent yet Hinata-chan. Any ideas?" Sakura said eyeing Sasuke. Everyone kind of noticed him come in. He ignored their greetings.

"What about a dance?" Hinata suggested.

"Ino's doing a dance." Sakura replied.

--

_"Fuck… why the hell am I thinking about that fucking mission anyway? It's probably so easy… I hope Jin dies in the middle of that easy ass mission. What the fuck? You know what…. I don't care… I don't' fucking care!" _Sasuke thought as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottled water.

--

"I think you should sing Sakura-chan." Naruto said remembering how she used her voice during a mission. "You have a good voice."

"Really… maybe I should…" Sakura replied.

--

_"I don't care… I don't fucking care..."_ Sasuke continued to think while taking a long sip from his water. He had absolutely no clue what was going on in the room. "_FUCKING BULLSHIT!"_

--

"Hey Sasuke what do you think?" Naruto asked.

Big mistake.

"I DON"T FUCKING CARE DAMNIT!"Sasuke yelled.

Everyone was shocked. Sakura looked like she was near tears. _"Don't cry… He doesn't care remember… I guess that stuff back in rain really was a dream…"_ She concluded and turned away from him.

Sasuke left the room not saying anything to anyone. He was as in much of a shock as everyone else. And he didn't feel like saying anything or explaining himself. _"It's none of their business."_ He told himself and went up to his room.

--

Evening now… Sakura had been in the living room all day after Naruto and Hinata left. She didn't feel like going upstairs because she knew she'd go to sleep and she hadn't even decided on a song since she took Naruto's advice. Why? Well something else was on her mind.

_"I knew he didn't care… but he could have at least been a little… supportive. Stupid cold hearted asshole!"_

Ding Dong.

"Coming!" Sakura called going to the door.

--

Sasuke stared at the ceiling felling guilty of the way he "expressed" himself earlier. He didn't even know what Naruto was saying. But from the look in Sakura's eyes, she was probably hurt. _"Naruto and Hinata left quite a while ago… I should probably apologize to Sakura at least… for blowing up like that."_ Sasuke thought. He got up off of his bed and made his way down stairs.

--

"Jin!" Sakura was surprised to see him here. "What are you doing here?"

"I know it's late, but I wanted to see you." He said with a smile. He handed her flowers. She smiled and took them from him.

"Come in." She stepped aside and he walked in.

--

Sasuke walked down the stairs and was about to turn the corner when he heard voices. One he knew was Sakura the other… _"Is that JIN?"_ Sasuke thought anger starting to stir inside of him. He peeked. It was him! _"What the hell is he doing here this late… are those flowers! Tulips! She likes Daffodils moron!"_ Sasuke decided to stay hidden. He listened intently.

--

"Aww, Jin they're beautiful!" Sakura admired the pretty tulips. They walked into the living room.

"Yeah… they were out of Daffodils. I'm sorry; I know those are your favorite."

Sakura smiled. "It's ok. Tulips are still beautiful. I'm surprised you remembered I liked Daffodils." She went to the kitchen and filled a vase with water.

"It's hard not to remember." Jin said looking at her. "It's something you like."

Sakura blushed. Putting the tulips in the water.

"You're very sweet." She said returning to the living room. She placed the tulips down on the table.

--

_"Fucking wannabe romeo!"_ Sasuke cursed in his head.

--

Jin gave her that infamous smirk of his. She did her best not to blush.

"You're cute with short hair. It frames your face." He said.

"Thanks." She took a seat on the couch and he next to her. "But I know you didn't come here to tell me I look cute." She said. He only brought her flowers when he needed to tell her something important.

"You don't know that."

"Please… you only bring me flowers when you apologize for something or you have something to tell me that I'm not going to like. Either that or it's my birthday, and it's not my birthday."

"You know me too well." He smirked. Sakura smiled at him. He felt his heart race. "I know it's late, but I might not get a chance to see you so I came over."

She looked into his eyes. A small flash of purple appeared in her eyes, but it was gone just as fast as it came. Sakura knew right away he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"You read my mind?"

"You were taking to long to explain." She teased him.

"I'm going on a solo mission."

"Oh… congratulations, Tsunande-sensei doesn't give out to many solo missions."

"Thing is… I don't know how long I'll be gone…"

"Oh…" She knew what he was getting at. "Is that why you brought flowers?"

Jin nodded. "I'm sorry Sakura…" He leaned in and gave her a peck on her forehead.

--

_"Asshole! Get away from her!" _Sasuke scowled.

--

"You're going to miss the festival?" She looked at him with disappointment written all over her face. _"Sasuke's not going to be there… I really need Jin there then…"_

"I'm sorry hun." He said apologetically.

--

_"HUN? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING CALLING HER 'HUN'!"_

--

"It's ok." Sakura said giving him a fake smile. "Be safe ok?"

"Aren't I always?" He smirked at her. She giggled and poked him in the tummy.

"Hardly." She scoffed playfully. _"He really is sweet."_

"Sakura… I was going to ask at the festival… I've been waiting for a while now… and umm." Jin stammered his gaze diverting downward.

Sakura knew what he was going to ask. And she had made up her mind to say yes… Sasuke wasn't doing anything. _"Why hold onto something you'll never have…" _Sakura thought as she braced herself.

--

_"He's not planning to…"_ Sasuke's eyes widened.

--

Jin pulled out a velvety box from his pocket. Sakura's cherry lips parted slightly. She looked at him still slightly unsure. But she made herself smile anyway. Jin slid off the couch and knelt in front of her on one bended knee. He held up the box in front of her and smiled. Sakura breathed in heavily several times trying to calm herself. She was going to say yes. She already decided that. But why did she feel like she was betraying Sasuke? _"Sasuke is in the past… He's in the past… I can't hold on to him anymore. Nothing will happen. I have to let go."_ She told herself. _"I guess my future is with Jin…"_ She felt empty telling herself that. But she was going to say yes no matter what her gut told her.

Jin opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold band with 3 diamonds, the middle one was the biggest and two smaller ones framed its side.

"Sakura… I've waited for you… And I feel like you're the only one for me."

Sakura held her breath. _"This is it… I give up on Uchiha Sasuke." _She waited for the words to come. _"I'm letting go…"_

--

_"SAY NO!" _Sasuke screamed mentally.

_­_--

"Sakura…"

--

_"SAY NO!" _

_­_--

"Will you…"

--

_"SAY NO!" _

_­_--

"Marry me?"

--

_"SAY NO SAKURA!"_ Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs in his head.

--

"Yes…" Sakura answered.

--

_"No…"_ Sasuke could not believe his ears… _"She said yes…"_

--

"Yes!" Jin was surprised.

"Yes." Sakura confirmed smiling. Although she didn't mean that smile,

"Really!" Jin asked.

Sakura just nodded her head keeping her fake smile. Jin sprung up and hugged her tightly. Sakura laughed nervously trying to sound convincing. Jin put her down and kissed her on the lips. She submitted to him. When he pulled away he looked deep into the eyes of the one woman he loved.

"Sakura I love you…"

Sakura was frozen for a second and forced herself to smile. She thought of Sasuke. _"WHAT AM I DOING! FORGET ABOUT SASUKE!"_ She ordered herself. She peered back into Jin's honest eyes.

"I…" She hesitated.

--

_"She hesitated… Sakura hesitated just now… I KNEW IT! She doesn't really love him." _Sasuke found hope in Sakura's hesitation.

--

"I…" She hesitated again. An image of Sasuke flashed for a moment in her mind. _"Let him go Sakura." _She forced the words out.

"I love you too." She said quietly to Jin and gave him a smile. He bought it and kissed her forehead one last time.

--

_"Sakura really is a bad liar…"_ Sasuke smirked. He was thinking of ways to win her back. But he had a new challenge now… convincing her to admit she still love him. After all, she was now engaged. _"You loose Jin… She doesn't love you… She loves me… and I love her to. I won't let you have her!"_ Sasuke thought as he retreated to him room for now. Tomorrow he would put his plan into action.

* * *

**Lady Rine:** MUAHAHA! you guys thought it would be a Sasusaku chapter...hehehe! i tricked you all!

ahha! i hope you liked the twist... don't get mad at me.. (pout) i had to get jin out of the picture somehow didn't i? (evil grin) teee heeeeeeeee...

--

Thanks a bunch for your reviews! (happy nerdy smile) I love you guys so much and it means alot to me that you are actually reading this. THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! (gives a big ass hug)

i hope you enjoyed this chapter...the past chapters and the few more that are yet to come.

**(heart) always! (does peace sign)**

**-Lady Rine.**


	28. Act 25: Tea Time Pleasures

**I don't own naruto...(cry)**

_BTW i FINALLY! watched the frekken movie... (took me long enough) it's good (grin) i hope they make another one. Tee hee..._

**I ownerz Jin... whom you all hate (s-drop)**

**--**

**Lady Rine Says:** I know you were all hoping for a loooooooooooooooooong chapter... and this one is kindda short (s-drop) SORRY!

but i think you guys will like this one. (grin)

love the reviews! THANKS EVERYONE!

**(heart) always**

**Lady Rine****

* * *

****Act 25: Tea Time Pleasures **

Sasuke tapped on the table impatiently. _"Why did I agree to this?"_ He wondered. With two days to the competition, Sakura had convinced him to help her brush up on her tea ceremony skills. HA! Imagine, the great Uchiha Sasuke sitting down for a tea party. _"What the hell is taking her so long?"_ Sasuke was growing impatient. He wanted her back… he just hated waiting. He looked around; she had transformed the living room. The couch was moved into his den, the lamp, the TV… everything! The only thing in the room was a table, two cushions to sit on, the big vat looking thingy for the tea, tea pots, cups… and flowers. _"Stupid tulips…"_ He wanted to throw the tulips out…after all, they DID come from Jin. _"Baka… she likes daffodils… DAFFODILS! Moron…"_ He sighed and lay down on the floor... Bored. It has been a while since he's dressed up in traditional wear. He didn't particularly mind it, but it's not something he'd do every day. _"Fuck… I could have gone training. Why did I agree to this again?"_

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Eh?" Sasuke sat up. He was reminded why he agreed to this by just looking at her. He stared at her. Dressed in a pink and green kimono that featured a spring-time scene. Her pastel hair was up in a cute bun with different kinds of ornaments hanging from it. Loose strands of her bangs bounced at the edges of her face in curls. She had even put on light make-up: light pink eye shadow, her lashes were long and curled, strawberry tinted blush on her cheeks and cherry lipstick on her lips.

"Sasuke-kun."

"…" He couldn't say anything. The sight of her took his breath away. He felt his cheeks getting warm

"Sasuke-kun, why were you lying on the floor?"

"Eh? Oh…" He snapped out of his trance. And looked away trying to hide his blush. "You took too long. I was going to leave."

"Wouldn't be the first time…" She said quietly.

_"Ouch… low blow."_ He thought, and pretended not to hear her. "What was that?"

"Nothing." She said giving him a faint smile. "Sorry it took so long… It's been a while since I've tied my own Obi."

"Aa…" Sasuke said nodding, still not looking at her. He adjusted himself and knelt down properly on the cushion. Sakura did the same.

"Shall we begin?" She asked.

"Aa…"

Sakura began. Trying to remember everything she was supposed to do and do it properly. Truth is she did remember how to perform the ceremony… this was just an excuse so she could tell Sasuke that she had said yes to Jin. _"It's better if he hears it from me right? Not from Naruto or Kakashi or Tsunande-sensei… He looks cute in a kimono…"_ (A/N: Is it Kimono for guys too? Or is there another name? I don't know…) She held in her giggles. She completed the ceremony with no problems at all.

"Well?" She asked Sasuke who was finishing his tea.

"Well what?" He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"What no feedback?" She furrowed her brows and frowned slightly.

"The tea is good." Sasuke said.

Accepting that as it was… she probably couldn't get anything else out of the Uchiha.

"Good…" She said quietly. She looked down.

"Is there anything else you needed me for?" Sasuke asked lazily. To him 10am was much too early for a tea ceremony. Sakura shook her head.

"No… that's all." She didn't look up at him. _"Why is it so hard to tell him?" _

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

_"What is he reading my mind?"_ She looked at him surprised. "Eh? Why do you say that?"

"You're acting weird. What are these? Where did these come from?" He pointed at the Tulips. _"Come on Sakura… Take the bait…."_

"Eh? I'm not acting weird!" She scolded. "Those are flowers Sasuke. Jin gave them to me."

"Jin?"

"YES JIN!" She was annoyed. _"What the hell! Sasuke's being weird… Does he know something…"_ She pondered.

"They guy is obsessed with you… I'm surprised he didn't get you daffodils. Aren't daffodils your favorite?" Sasuke asked coolly. Mentally smirking.

"Uh… Yes, he knows. What? Hey! Since when do you know what me favorite flower is!" She yelled.

He avoided the question and asked another. "So when did you get these?"

"Last night…"

"You didn't go out last night."

"He came over."

"Oh? What did he want?"

"He was leaving."

"Aa…" He coaxed her to continue.

"And…"

"And?"

_"Fuck… I have to tell him."_ She hesitated.

"Sakura?"

"SASUKEISAIDYESTOJIN.WE'REGOINGTOGETMARRIED!" It just came out that way.

He stared at her like she was insane and cocked an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Sakura sighed. "I wanted to tell you… but I guess I was scared." She paused and looked up into his onyx eyes. "Sasuke I said yes to Jin. We're going to get married."

"…" Sasuke was silent. He stared back into her emerald eyes. Even though he knew already that she was engaged and he had provoked her to admit it to him, he was still taken back a little by her words. He had prepared himself… and she still managed to catch him off guard. He got up and started to walk out of the living room.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her voice was shaky. _"Why does it hurt… why? I promised myself I wouldn't fall for him again…."_

He paused in the door frame, where the living room entrance met the main hall.

"Sasuke-kun, wait." She got up and stood behind him. She reached out to tug at the back of his shirt, her hand was trembling. _"Why… why does it hurt?"_ She felt like crying. But she didn't.

He disappeared.

"Sasuke-kun!" She looked around. "SASUKE-KUN!" She ran into the main hall. Had she upset him that much? _"Why should he be upset! He doesn't even love me! WHAT THE HELL!" _Sakura felt her eyes swell up with tears. _"But still… Sasuke-kun… Don't—"_

"Don't leave me." Sakura's eyes widened. She felt strong arms around her waist and a hard chest against her back. Sasuke buried his face at the nape of her neck.

"Sa-su-ke…" She murmured.

"Sakura… Do you really love Jin?"

Pause. No answer. Sasuke felt droplets of water on his exposed forearm.

"Or were you lying?"

No answer.

_"She's crying… I didn't want to make her cry."_

Still no answer.

"I really make you cry huh?"

Nothing.

"I've always made you cry…"

More tears. But no voice.

"I…"

Soft hands rubbed his forearms.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

Silence…

"I'm sorry I left… I couldn't bare to see you like that…"

It was quiet.

"Sakura?"

Everything was still.

"I wasn't lying…" Sakura said softly in a whisper. She finally spoke.

"Eh?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I loved Jin…"

She turned around, still in his grasp and peered into his eyes. He peered back into hers. She looked sad…and torn and her eyes were watery with tears, but they shone with… hope?

Hope.

"I wasn't lying when I said I loved him…"

"Sakura…" He whispered. Leaning in.

"I just love you more…" She said leaning in too.

Their eyes closed at the same time. They were perfect for each other. She was day, he was night. They were perfectly balanced, perfectly in sync. At that moment. They both realized it…

_"I was made for you Sasuke…" _

_"I was made for Sakura…" _

Their lips met. Softly. She wanted more. _"This is real… It's real!"_ She was convinced. _"He cares…"_ She felt herself smiled within the kiss. Sasuke felt it too and couldn't help but do the same.

--

_"That mission didn't take too long…" _Jin thought making his way to Sakura's house. He refused to think of it as Sasuke's, even though there was his clan symbol hovering above the gates. Jin pushed open the gates and walked up Sasuke's rather long garden path to the front door. He knocked. Once. Twice. Three times… no answer. Jin shrugged and pushed on the door. It was unlocked. He shrugged again and pushed the door more, letting himself in.

--

_"Score… I got her back…"_ Sasuke said in his mind and he continued to kiss her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. Sakura tangled her fingers in his black raven hair. His hand traveled up her back and sent shivers of pleasure through her. She opened her mouth to gasp; Sasuke took the opportunity and brushed his tongue against her soft and full lower lip, asking for permission. She gave into him and opened her mouth to him. His tongue filled her mouth and waltzed with hers.

--

Jin couldn't believe his eyes. He had been gone for a day. They have been engaged for a day. She was kissing him. And he was kissing her back. He wanted to barge between them and kill Sasuke. But he knew that Sakura would probably stop him. Never the less ha made himself lift his foot to walk over… but something stopped him. He saw Sakura smile. He's always loved her smile, and for him a smile from her was rare. But of all the Sakura smiles that he's seen. This one took the cake. She looked so happy. This was Sakura's true smile. _"The blonde guy was right… She's still in love with him…"_ He grinned. Despite the heartache and disappointment. _"She's happy…"_ Jin turned around and left.


	29. Act 26: Second thoughts? In denail

**Lady Rine says:** Gah... you're probably all going to hate me after the first bit of this chapter... but i couldn't resist. (grin)

thanks for all the R&Rs guys. It means so much to me. Anywho. This story is slowly comming to an end. My goal is 30 Acts. SO yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Don't hate me... I'm cool! (desperate attempt. s-drop).

**(heart) always.**

**Lady Rine.****

* * *

Act 26: Second thoughts? In denial.**

Sasuke woke up the following morning… he vaguely remembered everything that happened the afternoon and the night before. All he remembered were doses and doses of sheer pleasure and delight. He had never felt anything quite like it and to be honest he was sort of… afraid. He shifted in his bed a little bit. _"Why is it hot?"_ He wondered opening his onyx eyes. He looked around. His bed was a mess. _"I don't move that much in my sleep"_ He looked around more. His clothes were scattered on the floor around the bed along with… _"Sakura's Kimono?"_ He suddenly remembered what happened. The passionate kiss they shared last morning, the exhausting day he had spent with her not complaining at all, rather enjoying himself. His eyes drifted down wards to his chest. Locks of flowing soft pastel hair tickled his rather masculine chest. A smile crept on his face. He pulled her closer to him as his arm was around her waist; his other hand was intertwined with hers. He watched her sleep comfortably a top of him. Her breathing had a steady rhythm, it was even and deep, almost hypnotizing.

_"I could get used to this…"_ Sasuke thought slyly enjoying the feel of her bare skin against him. He lifted his hand with hers and looked at the ring on her finger. _"Stupid Jin…"_ He shrugged it off; he had gotten her back didn't he? And yet the ring she wore, it pained him to look at it. He was used to pain, physical pain, emotional pain. But that didn't compare with the face the he could very well lose her. She was already engaged. She was engaged and he had slept with her. He felt like he was taking away her chance to have a family so that he could be with her. He felt guilty. Why was he being such an ass?

_"Do I deserve this?"_ He thought looking at her clam sleeping face. He had lost everything he loved at such a young age. Of course he deserved this luxury! But he had put her through hell. He had rejected her love, he had driven her away. He had killed her softly so many times. _"I don't deserve her…"_

She had a chance to be happy… with Jin… She had a chance to be the woman he thought she wanted to be. She had a chance to go back to being the sweet loving happy girl that he had known for the better part of his life. Was he taking that away from her?

_"I don't deserve her…" _He was being an ass again. _"I'm selfish…"_ Sasuke said, his smile fading from his lips. He gently untangled himself from her naked body. He untangled his fingers from her, his legs from hers. He pulled away from her body being careful not to wake the fragile Konouchi. His body all of a sudden felt cold without her to keep him warm. Sasuke sighed and got dressed. He would take a shower in the guest room or something. He opened his bedroom door. But he paused. _"I'm doing the right thing right?"_ He looked back over his shoulder at her sleeping comfortably. _"All my life that I've known you… you've sacrificed your happiness for mine… It's only fair I do the same."_ He slipped out of the room and started to the other end of the house to take his shower and leave. _"Be happy Sakura…"_

--

Two hours passed. It was now 8:30am. Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Her body was somewhat sore. She looked under the covers and blushed embarrassed at the fact that she was stark naked. She looked around. This wasn't her room. This was Sasuke's. _"Did we?"_ She remembered his hard body a top of hers. She could hear herself moan in pleasure and Sasuke whispering her name._ "We did..." _

"Sasuke-kun?" She called. Wrapping herself in the blanket as she slid off his bed.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called again worriedly. _"Where is he?"_

She walked out of Sasuke's bedroom. She searched down the hallway. "Sasuke-kun?"

She went down to the kitchen. "Sasuke-kun?"

Nothing.

The living room. "Sasuke-kun?"

Silence.

The den? "Sasuke-kun?"

No reply.

No Sasuke-kun.

He was gone.

Sakura felt tears swell up in her eyes.

"He's gone…" She choked out loud.

_"So yesterday…"_

"He's gone…" She fell to her knees in the main hall. Her tears falling from her eyes.

_"He was playing games…" _

"Sasuke-kun…"

_"I knew it…"_

Sobs.

She griped the blanket around her.

"Damn you…" She huffed to the empty house.

_"He doesn't love me…" _

She felt something shatter. Her heart. Her memory of him. Her love for him… But what hurt the most was the shattering of…

Hope.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs she curled up on the floor and let all of her tears fall. She didn't move for what seemed like hours. She lay there in a pool of her own hot tears. Her hair sticking to her face. The smell of Sasuke clung to her skin. She hated it.

"I loved you…" She whispered and cried harder.

--

She spent the night with Naruto and Hinata. She couldn't be in the Uchiha manor any longer. She grabbed her things and left. Not even a note. Nothing.

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" Naruto asked trying to get Sakura to speak. They were eating dinner together. The three of them. Hinata cooked. Sakura poked at her food with her chopstick. Not saying anything not looking at anything. Naruto hadn't seen her like this ever. Neither had Hinata.

Naruto looked at his love and gave her a look that said "I don't know! I give up." Hinata looked at him and gave him an acknowledging nod.

Sakura had showed up at their door a good hour and a half ago. Her clothes were torn and dirty from taking out her frustrations. She looked tired. Usually Naruto or Hinata would become overly worried about Sakura's appearance. But something else screamed that wasn't what should worry them. Sakura's eyes were puffy and red… she was crying.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto tried again.

She didn't answer.

"What did Sasuke-bastard do this time?" Naruto asked in his normal cheery and rival-like tone.

Sakura winced at the sound of Sasuke's name. She looked up at them and forced a smile.

"Neh Hinata-chan you're cooking is good!" She said cheerily and began eating.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other with confusion. Something had happened and they both knew better than to push Sakura when she was like this.

--

After dinner Sakura had done the dishes, much to Hinata's best efforts to stop her from doing them since she was a guest. But she was unsuccessful. Naruto called Hinata over.

"Neh, Hinata-chan, do you know what's going on?" Naruto frowned as his love shook her head. "Should I go and talk to Sasuke?"

"Do you think he knows she's here? He could be worried? Maybe?" Hinata said her voice trembling with worry.

"I don't think he knows where she is… I'll go talk to him." Hinata nodded in approval of Naruto's plan. "Keep an eye on Sakura ok?" Hinata nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back. She kissed him softly before he left.

"Where is Naruto going?" Sakura asked.

"Eh?"

"Hinata-chan… Where is Naruto going?"

"Ehh… he's going to meet Kakashi-sempai for a drink."

"Oh…"

"Sakura-chan you look tired."

"I am a little bit."

"Perhaps you should sleep now…" Hinata said showing Sakura to a spare room.

"Yeah…" Sakura thanked Hinata and settled down for a nights rest, the festival was tomorrow after all.

--

"Oi Sasuke." Naruto called spotting Sasuke doing his usual training behind his house.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"What the fuck did you do to Sakura-chan?" Naruto sounded angry. Of all the things Sasuke had done to make her cry, she had never looked this broken.

Sasuke paused for a second and looked at his best friend. "Naruto… How much do you love Hinata-san?"

"Eh? A lot. I'd die for her. Kill for her."

"You do anything for her?"

"Yeah!"

"Even if it cost you everything?"

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto said without hesitation wondering what Sasuke was getting at.

Sasuke sighed. "That's what I did."

"NAH?" Naruto was totally lost. Sasuke sighed and plopped down on the ground. He motioned for Naruto to join him. Which Naruto did. Sasuke told him what happened.

"So… do you think she'll stay with Jin?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know… I just want her to have the family I know she wants."

Naruto paused. "You're a fucking idiot you know that?" Naruto scolded. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Of all the stupid things you've ever done this one definitely takes the cake." Naruto sighed.

"Aa…"

"You're an idiot."

"…" His lips twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Jeez! Sasuke-bastard. You've really done it this time."

"…" Fist shaking.

"You've finally managed to do something much stupider that anything I could ever do!"

SMACK!

"I GET IT!" Sasuke scolded as Naruto rubbed his head where Sasuke had knocked him.

They both calmed down.

"What choice did I have?" Sasuke sighed again. "I want her to be happy. She deserves so much more. With everything that I've put her through and all. I don't deserve her Naruto."

"So what does Sakura-chan deserve?" Naruto asked.

"She deserves to be happy…" Sasuke said.

"Heh…" Naruto started laughing.

"I don't see the humor in all of this dobe." Sasuke looked at his best friend annoyed.

"You really are an idiot."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Did it ever occur to you that Sakura-chan's happiness is you?" Naruto glared at him. Being serious. Sasuke was taken back. "Even when we were kids, he only really smiled with you around. I'll never know why. But yeah."

"…"

"Do you get it now?"

"I made a mistake didn't I?"

"A fucking huge ass one."

"Is it too late?"

"I don't know. I bet Sakura-chan is already sleeping."

"Is she safe?"

"Yeah, she's staying with Hinata-chan and me."

"Aa…"

"Just show up to the festival tomorrow ok?"

"…" Sasuke nodded.


	30. Act 27: Festivities begin part 1

**Lady Rine:** _sigh_ wow... this chapter took a lot out of me _s-drop_ but not as much as the next few will. Tee hee! ENJOY!

i'm pretty sure you guys will love this one (cool guy pose)

**(heart) always**

**-**

**Lady Rine****

* * *

****Act 27: Festivities begin. (part 1): For the sake of her happiness.**

"Sakura-chan?" _Knock. Knock._ "Sakura-chan?" Hinata called from behind the door. "I'm coming in…" She whispered timidly. Hinata walked in to the guest bedroom only to find that the bed was made neatly, Sakura's bags were gone and she wasn't there. "SAKURA-CHAN? SAKURA-CHAN!" Hinata panicked. "NARUTO-KUN! SAKURA-CHAN IS GONE!" She shrieked. Naruto came running. He had been in the shower when he heard Hinata scream. He was dripping wet holding the towel around his waist. Heavy footsteps coming towards her.

"WHAT!" Of course being Naruto… he slipped.

**THUD! **

Naruto landed on his face. "FFwtt?" (Translation: "What?")

"Sakura-chan is gone!" Hinata repeated. Naruto stood up quickly and peered into the room. He let out a soft laugh.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. Sakura-chan just went to do some training."

"Demo… her bags are gone!" Hinata protested her worry not fading. Especially since Sakura was such in bad condition last night.

"They're in the closet Hinata-chan." Naruto said hugging her.

"Oh…" Hinata giggled. She felt silly for over worrying. Besides, Sakura could take care of herself… most of the time. "Ok... neh, Naruto-kun are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry!" Naruto said jumping for joy. He slipped again and landed on his face. Hinata laughed at him.

"Naruto… anata wa honto kawaii desho." (Translation: "Naruto you're really cute.") She said smiling.

--

"HAAAHHH!" Sakura cried punching a tree with her forceful super strength. Causing the tree to up-root halfway. It stood crookedly on a slant. Sakura frowned, pouting slightly, letting her hands fall to her sides, her breath short and heavy from training that entire morning. She felt childish for the way she took out her frustrations.

"And Kakashi-kun said I had grown up. Heh." Sakura smirked for a brief moment, but turned back into a frown. She sat down on the ground and hugged her knees closer to her. A habit she hadn't been able to shake.

"watashi wa honto baka ne." She screamed at herself. (Translation: "I'm really an idiot") _"I can't believe I feel for him… AGAIN! I can't believe I let myself believe he actually cared… AGAIN! I'm so stupid! I let myself get hurt…. AGAIN! THIS FUCKING SUCKS!"_

"KUSO!" She swore out loud. Punching the ground causing it to crack open. The uprooted tree she had punched before shock form the after shock of Sakura's earthquake and fell over with a loud thunderous crash.

_"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" _She said over and over and over again in her head. Scolding herself and restraining the tears.

"This is the last time… That was the last straw!" She stood up and clenched her fist. _"I can't believe he left me... AGAIN!... BAKA!"_

She thought of the distance Sasuke had created between them throughout the greater part of her life. She remembered how much she wanted to close that distance. Fate had thrown them together so many times. The same class… the same gennin team. The same chuunin team. They had even been assigned training partners for the jounin exams and had become jounins at the same time. They did ANBU missions together. TSUNANDE HAD PUT HER IN HIS FREKKEN HOUSE!

All of these times they had been thrown together by fate. And all of these times he had somehow managed to create a little more distance between them. She hated it!

But she loved him.

"I hate it…" She screamed to the empty forest.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She screamed even louder. Falling to her knees. _"But I'm stupid right? I'd just end up loving you again…"_ She let all her tears come out. Curling up hugging her knees once again she sobbed quietly on the forest floor.

--

"Sakura…" Sasuke found that her name just rolled off his tongue. He stood in what had been Sakura's room. Since she had come to live with him, his house felt like a home again. But she had left and it was because of him. Now his home, was nothing but a house again. He hated it. He missed her. Her unique scent still clung to his skin no matter how many times he showered. He still smelled her. She haunted him."I did the right thing?" Sasuke tied to convince himself.

_"Did it ever occur to you that Sakura-chan's happiness is you?"_

Naruto's words echoed through his thoughts it had all Sasuke had been thinking of through out the entire night.

_"Sakura-chan's happiness is you."_

Sasuke missed the warmth of her body next to his. It was then that he realized how much of a gap he had created between him and her. He always knew there was a space, some distance between them. Through out his entire life he had purposely pushed her away afraid of getting to close… afraid of hurting her… afraid of loving her. She had tried so desperately to close the gap and she, at some times, had gotten through to him. But no. _"I'm a fucking idiot." _He had pushed her away and managed to create a bigger space. A longer distance.

"Forgive me…" he whispered to the empty room. Which strangely smelled like…

strawberries?

--

So here it is. The day of the festival has finally arrived. Villagers closed down their shops to attend with their families and their friends. The street was filled with festivities such as shows, and games and food. Plenty of food! Shikamaru had to restrain Choji and Hinata had trouble keeping Naruto in check as well. Hyuuga Neji and his wife Ten Ten were enjoying the festival as well. Ten Ten was along nicely in her pregnancy, only a few more months to go and she had beaten Neji with her demanding tasks and errands. Despite Ten Ten's mood swings Neji gave into his wife's requests without complaint. She's scary when she's mad.

Ino and Sakura went together since they both were competing. They were already dressed in their Kimonos.

"Are you sure you want to wear that one?" Ino asked concerned. Sakura was dressed in the silk white Kimono Jin had given her.

"Yes. After all, we're going to be married." Sakura said half-heartedly. Ino frowned.

"Whatever makes you happy Sakura."

"I am happy…" Sakura lied.

"Right…" Ino said turning around to a mirror to do her make up. Sakura was already made up. Light green and pink eye shadow, pink tint on her cheeks. And of course red-cherry lips that hugged her lips making them smooth, full and soft. She was indeed beautiful.

"Ino?"

"Aha?" Ino replied putting on her pale plum shade lipstick.

"I'm going to take a short walk ok?"

"Aha." Ino replied, still putting on the lipstick.

"Ino you look like a fish." Sakura laughed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"Nothing." Sakura beamed. She needed the laugh. Running out of the tent before Ino could throw something at her. Her laugh quickly faded into a small smile. The small smile faded to a content line. And the content line dropped down to a frown. She hadn't seen Sasuke or Jin yet.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura whipped around. Rosy pink tresses in curls bounced around landing softly in place gracing her cheeks as the rest of her hair was up in a cute French bade bun.

"Jin!" She smiled slightly and rushed up to him giving him a big hug. "You're back!" She pulled away from him and smoothed out her kimono.

"Yeah…" Jin rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura knew something was wrong. "You look good!" He smiled.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sakura… we need to talk…" His smile faded.

"Talk?" Sakura looked puzzled. _"This can't be good."_

…

…

…

"Jin I don't know what to tell you…" They were standing on a bridge, the one where she used to wait in her gennin days. The same bridge that served as the first place to visit when she returned to Konoha. Sakura looked over the water beneath them. _"He saw me and Sasuke kiss…"_

"You don't have to say anything…" Jin said. Then he took her hands into his and turned her to face him. "Sakura…"

"Jin… Don't…" She was nearing tears. She knew what was coming.

"Sakura…"He inturrupted and continued. "You are perfect…

"Jin… please."

"Let me finish…" He placed a finger on her lips to shut her up. "Sakura you are perfect… in every way. You're a beautiful woman. You're strong, and compassionate. You love others more than you love yourself. I've always been attracted to you. And the more time I spent with you, I realized that…"

Sakura's tears were now falling.

"You're the one for me…"

"Jin please… don't…" She closed her eyes and tilted her head down. She couldnt' bare to look at him. Jin lifted her chin so he could see her face. Reluctantly Sakura opened her big green eyes to look into his honest violet ones.

"But I'm not the one for you…"

Her tears fell down her cheeks and seeped into the crack of the wood beneath her feet.

"I'm sorry…" She cried. "I'm so sorry…"

"Sakura…" He cooed whipping her tears away from her face. Strangely enough she immediately thought of Sasuke. It made her cry even more. "You don't have to apologize."

"I'm such a fool…" Sakura said to him. "I thought if I came back here, I could finally get over him."

Jin remained silent and let her cry it out… she needed to get it off her chest and he completely understood that.

"But I was wrong." She sobbed more. "The moment I saw him I remembered everything I ever felt as a kid. Everything I've tried so hard to forget!"

"Sakura… You can't force yourself to feel something you don't feel, and most especially, you can't force yourself to forget feelings that you feel… it doesn't work that way."

Sakura was silent. She took off her engagement ring and handed it back to Jin. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…" Jin gave her that awesome smile that she loved so much. "I just want you be happy." Then he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you…" Sakura said drying her tears and claming down. "Really… Jin… thank you." She gave him a weak smile. He smiled back at her, then turned and walked back to the festival.

"Oh Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Give Sasuke a chance…"

"Ok…"

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't lose to Ino. She scares me." Jin said shuddering.

Sakura laughed.

"Ok!"

--

"I should probably expect a 'thank you'… but knowing you, that wouldn't happen." Jin said noticing a certain raven haired man in front of him. "You heard everything didn't you?"

"Aa…" He replied.

"Aren't you going to the festival?"

"…"

"Aren't you going to go after her?"

"…"

Silence.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke finally asked him.

"I wanted the same thing you did…"

"…" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"I just wanted her to be happy." He grinned hiding his pain from Sasuke.

"Aa…" Sasuke smirked a little. "You talked to Naruto didn't you?"

"yeah…" Jin nodded his head.

"Stupid dobe."

Silence.

"She still loves you… despite everything that you've done. Don't you at least feel something towards her?"

"…"

Jin sighed realizing that Sasuke wasn't going to answer his question.

"I love her…" Sasuke said quietly.

"Eh?" Jin was surprised. _"Did he say what I thought he said?"_

"Sakura… I love Sakura…" Sasuke repeated turning red.

"Heh. I knew it." Jin smirked.


	31. Act 28: COMPETITION!

**Lady Rine Says:** woo! only 2 more chapters guys! and this fic will end.

I hope you guys like this chapter. It has a slow start... but the end of this act is quite interesting (evil grin).

tee hee

ENJOY!

_(I don't own naruto...cry...i own jin though...cry)_

**(heart) always**

**Lady Rine****

* * *

****Act 28: Competition!**

The tea ceremony for both Ino and Sakura was a breeze. And they weren't cut after the first round. Sasuke watched in the distance. He knew how Sakura was when something like earlier that day with Jin happened. And his presence would only make her nervous… so nervous that she would screw up. He didn't want that at all. So he watched her from afar. Dressed in his dark blue yakuta (thanks for the heads up ppl!) with a black obi and strange swirl kind of designs at the bottom, Sasuke decided that he'd make an appearance during the talent competition. _"She looks really good…"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he saw Sakura step up, smiling her beautiful smile. Even from the distance, Sasuke could see that her jaded eyes weren't shinning. That was his fault. He'd just have to fix it now wouldn't he?

"So there they are ladies and gentlemen, boys and gals. The remaining contestants in this year's Spring Queen Competition." Kakashi, who was this year announcer much to his disapproval and protest, said.

The 16 girls behind him glowed with happiness. Now only 16 contestants remained from the original 26 that the competition opened with. Both Sakura and Ino had made it. The 16 girls left the stage to change their attire.

"Please stand by ladies and gents, the competition has only begun! Next category will be evening wear! And the contestants will have to answer honestly to 3 truth seeking questions!" Kakashi said mentally cringing at the crappy script he had to recite.

"Ino I'm nervous…" Sakura stammered. She watched the other girls go out onto the stage; answer the questions, although she couldn't hear them. The crowed applauded loudly after each contestant. She didn't feel like competing anymore since her encounter with Jin. Ino had convinced her to do it for herself; it would make her feel good.

"Don't worry Sakura! I'm pretty sure you'd make it to the final round." Ino said smiling her brilliant smile. Her blue eyes shinning in the sunlight. Ino had decided on a dark navy blue dress. It was a strapless and the back was backless. The navy silk material flowed down to her ankles showing off her crystal heels. She was wearing elbow high evening gloves and even had a crystal tiara with three rather large diamonds and matching diamond choker around her neck. She was stunning. Sakura became insecure when she saw her friend. "Oh it's my turn. Good luck forehead girl" Ino said rushing to the wings of the stage.

"Next contestant: Yamanaka Ino." Kakashi called.

Ino made her way onto the stage, flashing her smile. The guys in the crowed were swooning over her. Ino glanced at them trying to find Shikamaru. She spotted her rather annoyed looking boyfriend with a chip-munching Choji beside him. Shikamaru was glaring at the guys who had hearts in their eyes. This made Ino giggle. She'd give him a huge hug for that later.

"Ino-chan." Kakashi began. "You have to answer the following questions as honestly as possible."

"Hai!" Ino nodded.

"Question one: Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"Humm… Actually I'd like to settle down. Have a family. So in ten years, I'd like to be taking care of my children. Or at least be getting married." Ino answered confidently.

"Right. Question two: Since you are a female Shinobi, what is more important to you? The mission? Or the Team?"

"The mission." Ino said without hesitation. "The mission is for Konoha. As shinobi, we are to serve Konoha with our lives."

"Okay. And question 3: Define happiness."

"Happiness?" Ino was kind of taken back by this question. "Happiness is a feeling you get when you've achieved something. Or when you're with someone. It's a wonderful thing."

"Hai. Thank you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled, waved to the audience and walked off the stage.

"And the last, but not least, contestant. Haruno Sakura." Kakashi called.

Sasuke's ears perked up.

Sakura took one last glance at Ino who was already changing. Ino gave her a thumb up and mouthed "Good luck!" Sakura smiled and walked on stage. She, like Ino had a long silky dress that flowed to her ankles. It had a slit on its right, up to her mid thigh showing off her long legs. It was a halter. Which was perfect. It was fitted, showing off all of her curves. It showed off her strong shoulders and long lean slender arms. Not to mention her beautiful neck. She had her hair up in a messy top bun, with, once again, curls framing her face. She had white heels that clicked when she walked. The dress was also backless, she had a smooth back, and the spinal line defined and drew down her creamy skin. She had decided not to wear any jewelry, she like it simple. She was stunning. More guys cheered for her than any other contestants.

Kakashi even looked over at his ex-student and watched her flash one of her amazing smiles to the public. She walked up to the spot beside Kakashi marked with an "X".

"Hello Sakura-chan." Kakashi began.

"Hello Kakashi-kun." Sakura smiled. (Cue screaming fan boys.)

"You know what you have to do?"

"Hai." She answered confidently.

"Yosh. Okay let's begin. Question 1: where do you see yourself in 10 years?" Kakashi asked.

"Humm. I'd be 29… Like every other girl, I want to start a family." Sasuke leaned in closer to hear her answer. "But there are certain things preventing that right now." She continued. "So in 10 years, I can still picture myself doing missions for Konoha." Sakura finished.

"Okay then Sakura-chan. Next question. Since you are a Konouchi. What is more important? The mission? Or the team."

"Eh." Sakura paused for a moment. Then smiled again. "I can't pick one. The mission is important because it is important for Konoha. And it must be completed by any means necessary." Sakura tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ears. Her green eyes glowed in the light. (Cue screaming fan boys.) "Demo… my comrades are important to me. Without them, the mission would fail. They are even more than comrades, they are more than partners… they're my friends. My precious people. And I would do anything for them. So Kakashi-kun, I can not choose between the mission and my team… I'd die before loosing either of them." She smiled content with her answer. The crowd applauded. Kakashi's eye twinkled and she knew he was smiling under that mask of his.

"Good." He replied. "Last question Sakura-chan." Sakura listened carefully. "Define happiness."

Sakura froze momentarily. She was surprised by the question. "Happiness to me… it's… it's…" She stammered. Kakashi looked at her worriedly. "Happiness to me is indescribable." Sakura managed to pull herself together; she had to answer the question. "There are not enough words to describe it. The feeling you get when you've achieved something like respect or admiration or acceptance… or even." She paused and looked out over the crowd scanning for a certain face. "Love." She mentally sighed when she couldn't find him. "You know you're the happiest, when you're in love. The one person who makes your heart smile and cry, the person who makes it beat fast and slow at the same time. With one look, all your troubles disappear and you feel nothing but warmth." Sakura closed her eyes remembering the warmth Sasuke had given her that night. "You want it so much you'd even be willing to get hurt. And become stubborn chasing after that warm dreamy feeling." She opened her jade eyes and looked at the crowd whose mouths were open from shock. "That's happiness." Sakura finished.

Kakashi looked at his ex-student, pride swelling up inside of him. "Thank you Sakura-chan." She smiled contently and walked off stage waving to the audience as she left.

The contestants walked out onto the stage, and one by one, they stepped forward. These were the ladies who made the cut.

Sakura thought about her answer to the last question. She had been thinking of Sasuke that entire time. She smiled. _"I know he hurt me… I know I'd be a fool to try again. Demo… he made me so happy. Just being near him. Just seeing him. I still love him. Feelings don't' die. Love doesn't die!"_ She told herself as she heard her name and stepped forward.

"Okay, 10 ladies left. Prepare yourself for volleyball!"

The girls slipped into their swimsuits. And rushed over to the fake beach volleyball set up. Ino stretched her arms up.

"Neh Sakura this'll be fun!" Ino said fixing the strap of her purple string bikini.

"Yup." Sakura just nodded. It's been a while since she had played. She made sure the knot of her jaded halter bikini was tight enough to endure the game.

Many males blushed at the sight of her body. Even Sasuke took note of her tight tummy. But then again he's already slept with her. So he knew what was underneath the skimpy cloths hugging her body. He blushed slightly thinking about it.

They were split up into teams of 5. And the game began slowly. Ino and Sakura were on the same team. And were pretty good together.

The game progressed on. The sun was beating high in the Konoha sky above. The girls were glistening with sweat and determination.

"Set INO!" Sakura volleyed the ball to Ino who was playing front centre.

"Hai!" Ino volleyed the ball up high in the air. Sakura jumped up, her back arcing slightly and her right arm extended. The crowed gawked in amazement. Volleyball wasn't that popular in Konoha. Gee, wonder why? Sakura landed a smashing spike and it darted to the foot of the girl opposite of Sakura.

"AHH!" The girl shrieked as the ball landed and skidded in the sand.

"GAME!" Kakashi called.

Sakura and Ino's team cheered! They had won.

--

"Oi Sasuke." Sasuke turned to find Naruto who had went to get some cotton candy. "Why are you watching Sakura-chan from all the way back here?"

"…" Sasuke couldn't say anything.

"She's good at volleyball eh? I'm not surprised. Sakura-chan's strength scares me… so her spikes must be hard to return." Naruto said walking up beside Sasuke, stuffing some candy in his mouth. "Right?"

"Aa…" Sasuke had turned to watch the competition once more. They were cutting people to the top 5 now. He saw Sakura step forward and grinned. _"She made it."_ He smiled slightly.

"She looks good in that bikini too eh bastard?" Naruto grinned mischeviously trying to the get the Uchiha to blush. Which he did. "Aww… Are you blushing Sasuke?"

"NO!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto burst into laughter. Sasuke realized what Naruto had done and glared at him. When the blonde had calmed down Naruto looked at Sasuke again and sighed.

"You haven't talked to her yet have you?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Baka…" He sighed. "Oh well, there's a break after the next compartment. They're going to continue at sunset. That gives the girls a good…4 hour break." Naruto said stuffing cotton candy in his mouth.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"

"It's your chance. Take it." Naruto said walking away chomping on his cotton candy.

Sasuke watched Naruto make his way back to Hinata so smiled sweetly at his return. Naruto pulled a piece of his blue cotton candy and fed it to Hinata. Sasuke smirked at the deed. He too wanted something like that. _"Those two are definitely in love." _He thought. He wanted that with Sakura.

--

The cooking competition went well for Sakura. She was luck that the judge who was assigned to this event, his favorite food was tempura. She felt some glares from a few of the other contestants. Unfortunately for Ino, cooking was not one of her specialties. And she was cut. Ino sighed. Disappointed. When the girls left the stage for their 4 hour break Sakura ran after Ino.

"INO!"

"Sakura…" Ino said in a low voice.

"Are you ok?" Sakura was worried. She was not one for competitions, but Ino was.

"Yeah." Ino nodded. "I should have practiced more in the kitchen."

Sakura hugged her friend. "It's ok Ino."

"You better win hah!" Ino cheered. Going back to her lively state.

Sakura smiled slightly at her friend, and nodded. She could feel Ino's disappointment in herself.

"I'm going to go find Shika-kun." Ino winked. "I owe him a big hug." Ino smiled.

_"Well she doesn't seem to mad about being cut. Shikamaru must have really done a number on her."_ Sakura thought smiling watching her friend run off to find Shikamaru.

--

Sakura sighed. She had spent the last 2 and a half hours in the woods on the other side of Konoha practicing her surprise for the last category… talent. She had been wondering around now for a good 30 minutes. She found herself on the bridge where she and Jin had talked that morning. The place where she had met up with her team when she was 12.

_"This is where we met…."_ Sakura pondered. She didn't know why she had wondered over here. This spot held both good memories of the days where she could be carefree. The days where she dreamed. The days when even Sasuke would dream. But she had stopped dreaming. They had drifted apart. It pained her to think of him. And it pained her too look at him. She hated the distance between them and wanted nothing more than to run up and grab his arm like she had done when they were 12. But then again… he had always pushed her away. He had stopped smiling, stopped smirking. She remembered it all. Those 5 years away from him. What good did it do? It nearly killed her spirit. But she loved him anyway.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned.

"Sasuke!" She was surprised to see him there. On the other end of the bridge. He was dressed in his yakuta. _"He looks so good…"_ She remembered the day when he had worn a yakuta to help her with her tea ceremony… it lead to other things. She blushed and looked away from him.

**-FLASHBACK- **

She felt her obi loosen around her waist. She felt it fall to the floor. His hands teased her body underneath the cloth. It made her squeak in pleasure. She could feel his grin at the nape of her neck where he had gently left red marks from his lips. The both of them were breathing hard.

"Sasuke…" She whispered. He stopped kissing her neck and lifted his head to look into her eyes. He smiled. She smiled back at him. He kissed her lips, and she his. Letting their tongues into each other's mouths.

The next thing she knew she was naked on his bed. A naked Sasuke bent over on top of her. She tangled her fingers in his hair as they continued with their passionate kiss. Sasuke's hands caressed her bare body. Sliding lower… and lower… and lower…

Sakura gasped as she felt two fingers inside of her. His thumb rubbed against her opening. She gasped again as she felt him push two more of his fingers inside of her. It hurt a little bit. But his smell, his kiss, his warmth… she didn't want it to stop. It felt too good.

Sasuke moved from her lips to her neck… down her collar bone to her chest.

"Sakura…" He whispered her name and licked one of her nipples. It stiffened. Just like his member. She felt his hardness against her inner thigh. She had unconsciously opened her legs to him. His fingers pulsed in and out of her, stretching her. The pain has subsided and all that was left was pleasure. Sakura lifted her head and stole a glance at Sasuke's lower body. He was huge… no wonder he was stretching her. She blushed deeply. She wouldn't say it. But she wanted him inside of her.

Sasuke lifted his head from teasing her nipples with his tongue. He peered into her jaded orbs, and looked back into his onyx ones. She smoothed his hair with her hand and touched his cheek. She smiled. And he kissed her again. Sakura felt his fingers pull out of her. But they were replaced by something longer, larger and harder. Her eyes widened. She knew what it was. He had granted her wish.

"Uhh…" Sakura moaned. Sasuke had entered her. _"Don't leave me…"_ Sakura thought over and over again in her head. He grunted leaving her lips and caressed her collar bone again. He picked up the pace ramming in and out of her.

"Sasuke…" She moaned. Her fingers gripping his back. She wanted to be closer to him.

Sasuke took this as an invite to go faster. So he did. Going faster…and faster… he went deeper and deeper into her. He felt pressure build up inside of him.

"Uhh…" She moaned again into his ear. He was driving her crazy. The sensation was remarkable. She couldn't hold on anymore. She couldn't suppress the pressure building up down there. It was too hot. Too much for her to handle.

"Sasuke!" She cried his name and let herself go. Warm sticky liquid oozed out of her innocence all over her inner thighs and Sasuke's shaft. He didn't stop pulsing, it became harder and he went deeper. His grunts becoming louder and breaths shorter. Sakura gripped the bed sheets at her side.

He kept going. Faster. Faster. Deeper. Deeper. Then he found it. He hit the spot just right.

"UHH!" She screamed in pleasure as she came again. She felt him release himself inside of her. And he collapsed on top of her.

It took a while for Sakura to process what she had just done. She just had sex with Sasuke… and it felt great.

"Sakura…" He whispered in-between breaths.

"Aa?" That's all she could get out. She was breathing heavily and her chest was heaving up and down.

"I love you…"

Sakura smiled. A tear trickled down her cheek. She was so happy.

**-END FLASH BACK-**

"What are you doing here?" Sakura found herself asking him. She stared at the water beneath her trying not to blush. She was failing at that.

"I said I was going to go… so I came."

"Oh…" Sakura said.

Just then there was an announcement. It was Kakashi's voice. _Crackle_ "Would all final Spring Queen Contestants please return to the backstage tent." _Crackle._

Sakura heard the announcement and pushed herself off the railing she walked calmly passed Sasuke. And continued back to the festival.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called.

"Yes?" She replied not turning around because she was still as red a tomato.

"Good luck…" Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Thanks…" She said briefly darting off. Her heart was beating so fast.

The image of him on top of her still fresh in her mind. She would do anything to feel his warmth again. She decided. _"I'm not giving up!" _


	32. Act 29: Sakuras Fall

**I don't own Naruto... (cry...)**

**oh and the song isn't mine either... it's Nami Tamaki's "Believe" remix (grin) the slow one.**

**lady rine says:** i know some of you have recommended some songs... but i fell in love with this song. The version in this chapter is the slow one... the Evidence01 Mix. It's a slower version of Believe. (Opening song of Gundam Seed)

oh thats for the R&Rs! (gleams) hai hai i get it

katana not kitana

and yukuta not yakuta...

RIGHT!

oh well i'm confused. i played it safe and didn't use either word (nerdy smile)

hope you like this chapter. this fic is slowly comming to an end (cry)

**ENJOY!**

**(heart) always**

**Lady Rine.**

**

* * *

Act 29: Festivities begin (Part3): Sakuras fall. **

He had been wondering around for the past 3 or four hours. How long has it really been? He didn't know. He was burring himself in his thoughts. He didn't know exactly how he had come to take notice of her. He had always known she was going to be there.

He didn't hate her. Just found her extremely and annoyingly over happy and clingy all the time. He was 12 and angry at everything. He cringed when he found out he was on the same gennin team as her and the idiot Naruto. More cringing at Naruto than her. Why him?

_"It wasn't so bad…"_ He remembered all the times they had together. But never had he looked at her like that… so when did it happen?

**-FLASHBACK- **

13-year old chuunin team 7, plus one shy Hyuuga, lay under a rather large sakura tree in training area 23. Out of nowhere Naruto started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke snapped at him. He was rather tired from sparring with the blonde, Sakura and occasionally Hinata. They had decided to go on a free-for-all sparring session… Naruto's genius idea… Besides, it was the day before the Jounin exams. They all needed the practice.

"Nothing… just remembering the old days." Naruto said calming down slightly. "Neh, have you guys thought about what's going to happen after tomorrow?" Naruto asked being serious for once.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. She was lying on her back beside Hinata and Sasuke.

"I mean… after tomorrow… team 7 will no longer exist…" Naruto said, the excitement fading from his voice.

"…" Sasuke and Sakura were both silent. Naruto was right. If they passed tomorrow… no more team 7.

Sakura waved to Naruto and Hinata as they walked off. They have been together for a month now. Sasuke just nodded at them in acknowledgement. It was late… the sun was down completely and the sky was dark… night time in Konoha.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke asked Sakura as he got up. Sakura shook her head.

"They're beautiful…" Sakura said in a daze. Her jade orbs still managing to shine in the darkness.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to just leave her there… she was still after all his teammate. And they were training partners for the Jounin exams. He looked up at the night sky at the stars she was gazing at. "Aa…"

Sakura giggled slightly. "It's it funny how something so small can brighten up something so dark and so big?" Sakura was amused. Sasuke just cocked an eyebrow and sat back down next to her. "LOOK SASUKE-KUN! A SHOOTING STAR! QUICK MAKE A WISH!" Sakura closed her eyes… making a wish no doubt. Sasuke looked at her. She looked almost at peace like that. So…pretty. He shook the thought out of his head just as Sakura opened her eyes. "Sasuke-kun what did you wish for?" She turned to him smiling.

"I didn't make one." Sasuke saw her smile fade.

"Oh…" She was silent and turned her attention back to the sky. A small smile came over her face once again. "It's like seeing a light at the end of a tunnel you know? It gives me… Hope…"

"Aa…" Sasuke looked up at the sky again. He didn't want to say anything.

"He's right you know…"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah… after tomorrow… we won't be teammates anymore… Kakashi-sensei won't be telling us how to maneuver anymore… he won't be training us. Team 7… will be over…" Sakura sounded saddened. Sasuke too felt some disappointment. But he was moving forward in his goal. He was closer to his dream. He could grasp it with his hands. To him, it overcame the feeling of disappointment.

"Aa…" Sasuke replied.

Silence.

"Neh Sasuke-kun…"

"What?"

"I'm kind of… scared…"

"Why?" He hadn't intended to answer her. He just did.

"I'm scared of taking my future into my own hands… I've always followed orders. But after tomorrow. I have to start acting on my own…"

"So?" He was rather cold.

"What if I mess up?" Sakura furrowed her brows and closed her eyes in deep thought. "My family wants one thing… but I don't…"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "I don't want that life." Sakura frowned and paused. "But what if I fail!"

Sasuke mused himself over the thought of Haruno Sakura actually failing. She was the brains in the group. "You won't fail."

"What if I do!"

Sasuke sighed and lay down next to her.

"You won't."

"You think so?" She turned her face to face him. He did the same gazing at her face. He was… cute. He suddenly realized how close their faces were, noses almost touching. He felt his cheeks get hot and bolted back to a sitting position. _"Did I just blush? Because of Sakura?"_ He shook the thought away. He remembered he hadn't answered her question. "Aa…" He sighed thankful she it was dark and she didn't see his…outbreak.

Sakura smiled at his back. "Thanks Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked.

**-END FLASHBACK- **

So that was when. They did pass the exam. And he remembered Sakura taking as many missions as she could to gain her independence. He remembered her telling her girlfriends that she intended to build her own future with her own hands. He wanted the same thing. To build his future with his own hands…

Sasuke didn't know exactly where he was going. He was lost in his thoughts, listening to the gentle patting of his sandals against soft dirt paths. He was awaken by the sudden change of sound. He had stepped on something hard and solid. _"Wood?"_ He stopped… looked up and around. He had walked to the bridge where they had met so many times in their gennin days. _"This is where we met."_ He thought looking around he could picture his 12-year old self waiting against the railing. He didn't have to wait too long before a certain annoying pink-haired girl would run up to say good morning. _"She always came from that side of the bridge…"_ Sasuke thought lifting his gaze. He spotted a figure hunched over the railing. She was sweet and cute and had hair that was… _"Pink?"_

"Sakura?" Sakura turned to face him.

"Sasuke!" She was surprised to see him there. On the other end of the bridge.

Sasuke was surprised to see her. He hadn't see her since… well…

**-FLASHBACK- **

He undid her obi and felt it fall to the floor, skinning against his bare feet. His hands slipped underneath the cloths of her kimono and he felt up her soft bare side. He heard her squeak and grinned caressing the nape of her neck. He was panting from arousal.

"Sasuke…" She whispered. He was scared that she would ask him to stop. He drew back his head and looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back at him. Not wanting to stop he leaned in to capture her lips into his. She complied. Her lips parted and he took this opportunity to tango with her tongue.

Sasuke stumbled into his bedroom not daring to break the kiss. Their naked bodies falling onto the bed. Still kissing her passionately, Sasuke's hand explored Sakura's right side. Feeling the soft silky skin under his fingertips and the curves and contours of her matured body, Sasuke's hand slid downward. Sliding lower… and lower… and lower…

He heard her gasp as he cupped her innocence in his hand, pushing two fingers inside of her. His thumb rubbed against her opening in hopes of easing the pain. She gasped again as he pushed two more of his fingers inside of her. He grinned. This was something he would give only to her.

His lips left her parted cherry lips down to her creamy neck, her collar bone and continued on downward to her breasts.

"Sakura…" He whispered her name and licked one of her nipples. It stiffened. Just like his member. He felt softness against his harness. She had opened her legs to him. He wanted her… she wanted him. He knew it too. He couldn't' picture doing this with anyone else, not did he want too. There was no one else. Only Sakura. Only her and her alone.

Sasuke lifted his head from teasing her nipples with his tongue. He peered into her jaded orbs, asking for permission. His fear of her rejection subsided as she smoothed his hair with her hand and touched his cheek. She smiled. He was going to show her how much she meant to him. He kissed her again. He pulled his fingers out of her but replaced them with something longer, larger and harder.

"Uhh…" Sakura moaned. Sasuke had entered her. _"Don't leave me…"_ Sasuke thought over and over again in his head. He grunted leaving her lips and caressed her collar bone once more. He picked up the pace ramming in and out of her.

"Sasuke…" She moaned. He felt her fingers gripping his back. He slipped a free arm under her arc, as his other hand was keeping them slightly elevated for easier access…and pressed closer to her. He wanted go give her everything.

Sasuke went faster…and faster… he went deeper and deeper into her. He felt pressure build up inside of him.

"Uhh…" She moaned again into his ear. She was driving him crazy. The sensation was remarkable. He breathed in her scent. It only turned him on further

"Sasuke!" She cried his name and let herself go. Warm sticky liquid oozed out of her innocence all over Sasuke's shaft. He didn't stop pulsing, it became harder and he went deeper. His grunts becoming louder and breaths shorter. Her hair tickled his forehead and his neck.

He kept going. Faster. Faster. Deeper. Deeper. Then he found it. He hit the spot just right.

"UHH!" She screamed in pleasure as she came again. He released himself at the same time. Savoring the sensation of their unison climax.

He collapsed on top of her. He had done it. He had sex with her. She was his for the taking… only one more thing left to do…

"Sakura…" He whispered in-between breaths.

"Aa?" That's all she could get out. She was breathing heavily and her chest was heaving up and down.

"I love you…"

Sakura smiled.

**-END FLASH BACK-**

"What are you doing here?" She asked him not looking up.

_"Is she still mad at me? Of course… I left her…"_ Sasuke looked down before answering partly because he couldn't look at her, partly because he was kind of red. "I said I was going to go… so I came."

"Oh…" she replied coldly.

Just then there was an announcement. It was Kakashi's voice. _Crackle_ "Would all final Spring Queen Contestants please return to the backstage tent." _Crackle._

_"Stupid Kakashi…"_ Sasuke cursed in his mind. Even though he knew it wasn't Kakshi's fault.

She walked towards him, heading back to the festival. He didn't want her to leave yet… But he let her walk past unable to bring himself to say anything. _"Last chance…"_

"Sakura!" Sasuke called.

"Yes?" She didn't turn. He wanted to take her into his arms and apologize…. But he was frozen.

"Good luck…" Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Thanks…" she replied bluntly. Then she sped off to the festival.

Sasuke turned and watched her go regretfully. _"Sakura…please forgive me…"_

--

"Oi there's Sasuke. SASUKE!" Naruto called. The crowd of friends around him plugged their ears. Sasuke jerked slightly upon hearing his best friend's call. But he walked over to them anyway.

"You didn't have to yell." Sasuke snapped rather annoyed. _"I just had to come over!"_

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked.

"…" He didn't reply. Naruto frowned.

"Neh Sakura's next right Ino?" Hinata asked watching the girl on stage. "This girl is number two?"

"Hai." Ino replied.

"What was number one?" Shikamaru asked.

"A girl was playing the harp." Ino replied, twitching in annoyance.

"I don't remember that…" Naruto said pondering.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THE BOTH OF YOU FELL ASLEEP!" Ino shrieked at Shikamaru and Naruto. "DUMBASSES!"

Naruto rubbed his ears. "This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"What was that!" Ino twitched.

"Guys. It's Sakura-chan's turn." Hinata said softly. Ending their quarrel.

Kakashi stepped on stage as the girl took her final bow. The audience applauded. "Thank you Rei-san. As you all should know, the talent competition is to display a womanly characteristic as well as being a Konouchi. So without further a due, the last contestant in this year's Spring Queen competition. Haruno Sakura!" Kakashi walked off the stage. The crowd applauded.

"GO SAKURA!" Ino, Hinata and Naruto screamed at the top of their lounges causing the people around them to wince. Especially Sasuke.

The stage was dark. Sakura's music started. Then on cue with the music, darkness surrounded everyone. It was an area with no boundaries, no walls, no skies, and no nothing. It was empty and black. The congregation seemed alarmed, many were scared.

"Genjitsu?" Naruto pondered.

The crowed calmed themselves after hearing the most beautiful sound in the world. Sakura's voice. She appeared in front of them, floating in the darkness…

**"kotoba mitsukerarezu omowazu fureta katasaki"**

_(Translation: Unable to find any words, I instinctively reached out to touch your shoulder)_

Then she vanished. She appeared at the left side of the crowd. She looked sad, but her lips were mesmerizing.

"**kimi wa nani mo iwazu ni tsumetaku furihodoku"**

_(And you, without saying anything, coldly broke free)_

Her brows furrowed. The audience sighed, they could feel her pain. She disappeared again and reappeared on the other side.

**"hon no sasai na gokai kara osanai ai wa kuzureteku sonna kanashii kao wa mitakunai"**

_Because of a trivial misunderstanding, our young love is giving way. I don't want to see such a sad face)_

She frowned once more before disappearing again. Many Sakuras appeared and encircled the crowd. They were singing in perfect harmonization. Her expression changed slightly. Although her eyes looked sad, she smiled weakly.

**"yume sae nakushitemo sono hohoemi dake sutenaide… kono mune kagayaiteite"**

_(Even though your dream may be dissolving, just don't abandon that smile… It's what keeps my own heart glowing)_

The Sakuras floated upward, creating a dome like shape. They collided together and burst into stardust that sprinkled amongst the crowd as and instrumental build up played.

A huge Sakura appeared and took the entire crowd in the palms of her hands. Glittering powder floated around the people. They were in awe of her lips, her words, but most especially…those giant emerald eyes. They fluttered, filling with built up tears.

**"itsuka chikau bokura kono te de kizuku mirai wa**

**kanarazu kono basho de kimi ga doko ni itatte**

**dakedo ima wa futari setsunaku sorashita hitomi**

**deaeru koto wo shinjite"**

_(We swore one day to build the future with our own hands_

_At any cost, on this planet, no matter where on it you are_

_And now the two of us stand with pained eyes and glances diverted,_

_But I believe we'll be able to meet again)_

Sakura parted her palms and let the crowd flow freely down. They safely landed on a soft path. Soft music playing. A breeze blew by them with dancing sakura petals. They followed where they came from and saw Sakura there. Her clothes blowing in the wind. She was…crying. Arms open wide. Inviting them. But she was also… smiling.

**"issho ni nagameta hoshizora ikutsu mo hikari nagareteta**

**omoide wa mada kietari wa shinai"**

_(The starry sky we used to gaze up at together, where so much light streamed through._

_All the memories of that still won't fade away)_

It went dark again. A starry sky appearing above them. They all looked up; there were the Sakura clones again.

**"mimi wo sumashita nara kuchibue de fuita ano uta no**

**fureezu kikoe hajimeru"**

_(If you really listen for it, you'll begin to hear that phrase_

_in the melody of the flute that was played)_

The Sakura's shrunk into tear drops and rained upon them. Music played once again.

The real Sakura appeared above them, in a lying down position.

**"soshite sora no mukou kokoro ga egaku ashita wa**

**mou ichido ano basho de kimi no tonari ni iyou**

**kitto bokura futari korekara kakenuketeiku hibi ni**

**imi ga aru no nara…"**

_(And behind the sky, in the tomorrow my heart depicts,_

_In that same place, I'll be right by your side once more_

_Surely we'll be together from now on, plunging ahead through these days_

_Because there could be a meaning to all of this after all)_

Her tears were falling, and she had her hands clasped together. She looked like she was pleading. Crying, pleading, and smiling. She was pouring out all of her mixed feelings to them. And they felt every bit of it.

**"Shinjite…"**

_(I believe…)_

She descended slowly and landed in front of Sasuke. She gave him a weak smile. He tried to reach out to her. But she vanished. A long instrumental plagued among them. The starry sky above them erupted into a shower of falling stars. The audience gazed in awe trying to catch them.

Sakura appeared again above them… then another…. Then another.

**"itsuka chikau bokura kono te de kizuku mirai wa**

**kanarazu kono basho de kimi ga doko ni itatte"**

_(We swore one day to build the future with our own hands_

_At any cost, on this planet, no matter where on it you are)_

They dispelled into sakura petals and sprinkled around them. A giant Sakura flower grew out in the middle of the crowed and bloomed. Sakura was in side. She smiled, her eyes filled with hope and joy.

**"soshite sora no mukou kokoro ga egaku ashita wa**

**mou ichido ano basho de kimi no tonari ni iyou**

**dakedo ima wa futari setsunaku sorashita hitomi**

**deaeru koto wo shinjite"**

_(And behind the sky, in the tomorrow my heart depicts,_

_In that same place, I'll be right by your side once more_

_Now the two of us stand with pained eyes and glances diverted,_

_But I believe we'll be able to meet again)_

The darkness retreated and the audience found that their eyes were closed. Sakura was on stage, front and centre. She opened her big jaded eyes and smiled at them. She was crying…

**"deaeru koto wo shinjite"**

_(but I believe we'll be able to meet again…)_

The song ended. Sakura bowed. The audience roared in appraisal. She smiled again not able to stop her tears. She seemed to be staring in one direction…. At a certain person.

Sasuke stared back at her. He smiled… _"Shinjite…."_


	33. Act 30: Final Act Wedding Bells

**Lady Rine Says:** (cry) this fic has finally come to an end... i apologize for the shortness of the last chapter.

ENJOY!

**(heart) always**

**Lady Rine.**

**

* * *

Act 30: Final Act… Wedding bells. **

The 3 finalist stood shyly on the stage if front of everyone. The first one being Satsuni Keiko, a chuunin. Charming, age 18, with chestnut hair that flowed down to her elbows. She had strange orangey eyes. She was dressed in an elegant navy blue evening gown that sparkled. She played the harp.

The second was Tameo Rei a 20 year old jounin. With short long black hair up in a messy pony tail and brown eyes. She wore low rise jeans and a sparkly purple mid-drift halter. She had juggled for them.

And then there was Sakura. Haruno Sakura, 19 year old medic ANBU captain. She wore a white mid-drift tube top that stopped two inches above her navel. She was also wearing a knee length white peasant skirt that rested on her hips. Her short pink pastel hair was down and flowing freely. She had white cloth armbands that were connected (like Yuna's from FFX). Sakura had sung for them with an exceptional genjitsu performance. She smiled nervously at the crowd.

_"Sasuke…"_ Sakura thought of how he looked at her when she landed in front of him during her song. She wanted so much to leap into his strong arms and pour out everything to him. She loved him. She didn't want to be on stage… she wanted to be with him. She didn't give a damn about being Spring Queen. She just wanted to be with Sasuke. Even if she was hurting. She meant everything she said, every word that she sung out. The entire time she was thinking of him. She scanned the crowed looking for him. But it was already evening and she couldn't see the faces from the stage. She sighed. _"Where is he?"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was the final act! We will have a short intermission for the judges to tally their points." Kakashi announced with a certain twinkle in his eye.

The ladies left the stage as did Kakashi.

About 10 minutes later Kakashi came back onstage. "Alright! I have the results in my hand. So without any a due…. In third place... Miss Tameo Rei!"

The audience applauded and Rei came out to wave to everyone. A small boy came up to her and handed her a bouquet of flowers. She stood onstage to the left of Kakashi.

"And in second place…" The crowed held their breath. Ino and Naruto crossed their fingers.

Sasuke was thinking of Sakura. _"Please win… Please win…"_ He thought in his head.

"Satsuni Keiko!" Keiko came out and waved, again she was handed flowers. The crowed erupted into a standing ovation.

"That means this years Spring Festival Queen is..."

"YAHOO! SHE DID IT!" Ino screamed.

"Haruno Sakura!" Kakashi finished. The crowed cried out. Appearantly Sakura had become the crowd's favorite.

But no one came out.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Ehem… The Spring Festival Queen is…. HARUNO SAKURA!"

"Where is she?" Ino asked. Many of the congregation whispered.

"I don't know…" Naruto answered with a frown. Hinata looked at him alarmed. They all turned to look at Sasuke… but he was gone too.

"Neh Sasuke-san is…" Hinata started she was cut off by Naruto's chuckle.

"So the bastard is going to get his chance…" Naruto grinned. Hinata understood.

--

Sakura leaned against the railing. She had run as fast as she could out of there. She didn't know where she was going or why. Her feet just took her away from there. Back to the bridge. She peered at the water beneath her. She wanted to cry. But what would that do? She didn't know why she ran. Was it because she couldn't look at him? Is it because she couldn't hold him anymore? Or was it because she was bloody hell scared?

_"I'm not enough for him?"_ She questioned herself. _"He said he loved me… He made love to me… After that he just left me?"_ Tears started to fall from her eyes. _"I don't get it! I don't understand! FUCK!"_

"Sakura…" Warm strong hands slipped around her exposed waist. She felt him nuzzle her neck. "I'm so sorry…"

"Sa-su-ke?" Tears fell onto his hands and he pulled her closer.

"Aa…"

She turned around and looked into his eyes. "Sa-su-ke…" She stammered. Her lips were trembling. She looked at him. Love and care in his eyes. She had never seen that in him before except for that time in his bed….

But there was something else… fear.

"Sakura…" He whipped her tears away and held her cheeks in the cup of his palms. "I'm sorry… I was scared. I just… I just wanted you to be happy."

She didn't answer. So he continued.

"I've always pushed you away, I've always tried to create a distance between us. I thought it was because your love only hindered me and made me weak… but… but…"

More of her tears fell. They trickled along his thumbs.

"But I was wrong Sakura… I pushed you away because I was selfish…and scared. I can't give you everything you want." Sasuke frowned.

"How do you know what I want?" She said, her voice hoarse from crying. "What do you think I want?"

"You want a family right? A loving family…" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head. He tried again. "You want…you want…" He didn't know what she wanted. "What do you want Sakura?"

"I want you. You." She said crying harder. "Yes Sasuke I want to be happy… but my happiness is you! BAKA! I love you!" She yelled at him.

Sasuke smiled and pulled her closer. Kissing her. He pulled away slightly. "I love you too…" They kissed again.

He held her in his arms. They embraced in silence.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa?"

"Promise me something."

"Aa?"

"Don't leave me anymore…"

"Sakura… I'll never leave you. I promise."

She smiled. He smiled. They kissed again. She looked into his eyes once more after breaking apart.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Yeah?"

She looked at the bridge around them. "Why do we always end up here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "This is where we met." He answered not knowing what to say. Sakura smiled contently. He was right. Everything she remembered of him, how she felt, it was all linked to that spot.

"Shall we go home?" He asked her. Sakura nodded.

He picked her up bridal smile. Sakura giggled. They disappeared into the night.

--

Wedding bells rang. Naruto and Hinata kissed after saying their vows. Tsunande smiled at the newly wedded couple that she had just married. She looked at a teary eyed Sakura who was Hinata's maid of honor, and then she glanced at Sasuke who was smirking as Naruto's best man. _"Gee I wonder who's next…"_ Tsunande snickered.

"I can't believe they actually got married." Tsunande said watching them cut the cake.

"I can't believe Naruto got married at all." Sasuke scoffed.

"Be nice." Sakura scolded at the both of them. "I'm happy for them." She smiled at her best friend who looked so happy with her new husband.

"SAKURA!" Ino called. "COME QUICK HINATA IS THROWING HER BOUQUET!"

Sakura sighed. "Ino I don't really want to—"

"GO ON" Tsunande scolded at her. Pushing her off her chair.

"COME ON!" Ino grabbed her hand and dragged her to where the other girls were standing. Sakura frowned. She wasn't one for things like this… much to everyone's surprise.

"Hey Uchiha…" Tsunande began. She was surprised that he was actually wearing a tux. Sasuke looked at her, ignoring the random women who were blushing, giggling and pointing in his direction.

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn't it be funny if she caught it?" Tsunande smirked. Sasuke tensed and didn't answer.

"Ino!" Sakura complained.

Hinata turned around.

"I really don't…"

Hinata threw the bouquet backwards over her head.

"…want to!"

Sakura unfolded her arms and reached over to grab Ino who jumped in the air. Ino's fingers grazed a small fringe of the ribbon tied on the bouquet, but she missed. It landed in Sakura's hands.

"AHH!" Sakura shrieked. Her eyes were wide with shock. She didn't see that coming. Ino turned around and laughed. Hinata turned around too to see a wide eyed Sakura blinking like mad and blushing too. She had accidentally caught it. The white eyed woman smiled brightly.

"Well would you look at that?" Tsunande teased. She had seen it coming. She looked over at Sasuke. Who seemed to be just as shocked as Sakura was.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called, he ran over. "NEH NEH! SAKURA-CHAN CAUGHT IT!"

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and looked at Sakura again. He looked at her face and smiled. _"Totally unsuspecting…"_ He mused.

Tsunande looked at him… "You're not going to…"

Sasuke got up off his chair. "Might as well do it now…"

The Hokage smiled at him and watched him walk over through the crowd of gawking women to the dazed pink haired Konouchi.

"Neh, Baa-chan, what's he going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up! I want to watch this."

--

"Sakura…" Sasuke said. His voice melting the hearts of the girls around him. Sakura snapped out of her shock and looked at him. She didn't see him there. She blushed deeply and gripped the bouquet in her hands.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…" She smiled shyly at him. _"He's not going to..."_ She wondered.

Sasuke smiled at her and knelt down on one knee.

_"Oh my God…"_ Sakura blushed even more. She could feel the glares from the jealous women around her.

He reached into his pocket.

_"OH MY GOD!" _She couldn't tell if this was real.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began. He pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it. Sakura gasped. The ring was beautiful. White gold, 3 diamonds a larger pink one in the middle and two small white ones at its side.

_"OH MY GOD YES!"_ Sakura's mouth opened in shock.

"Will you…"

_"FUCK YES!"_ She screamed in her head. She smiled at him looking into his eyes and him into hers.

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked.

"YES!" Sakura answered right away. "YES!" Sasuke stood up smiling and she flung her arms around his neck hugging him. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. They parted hearing applause from the people around them.

Sasuke pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. Sakura couldn't stop smiling. She hugged him again. Sasuke kissed her lightly on her forehead. His arms around her waist.

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

She closed her eyes. He was hers… She was his. They belonged together.

_"Tonight…" _Sakura giggled enjoying his embrace. _"I'll tell him I'm pregnant."_

**-FIN-**


	34. NEW FIC PREVIEW! Credits & About Author

**Credits!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Lady Rine says:**

Okay this is the ultimate disclaimer.

I do not own Naruto... not the characters, not the ideas and the concepts. They do not belong to me...(cry)

I own only the OCs i have created through the course of this fan fic.

this includes of course:

Jin

Sakura's grandfather

Mai

Athena

Asuka

Shinji

Aki

Mariallis

Rei

Keiko

I believe that is all the OCs.

I don't own Nami Tamaki's song "Believe" Evidence01 remix.Owned and produced my TOFU records.

Which by the way is a kick ass song! Off the album "Greeting" for those who are interested.

Okay so that sums up my Very first fan fic ever!

Thank you all for reading and Reviewing!

I hope you enjoyed readding this, hopefully not to appauling fan fic, as much as i enjoyed writting it!

I hope you're not too disappointed with the ending.

And for those wondering what happend to Jin? Uhh let's just say he goes back where he came from. HAHA! i didn't want to kill my OC. Sorry Jin haters!

OKAY! soooooooooooooo because i'm a nerd face... here's a little "About the author" kindda stuff... I didn't know what to write, so i took this off an annoying e-mailchain letter survey things:

* * *

**About the Author:**

_1) a)Your Full Name?_

Karina Julianne Cecilia Madumba Tan Gutierrez

_b) Your nick name(s) or any other name:_

Humm..nick name is "Rina" or "Rine" I have a Chinese name! (grin) "Siu Ying", which oddly enough, (according to my friend) is equivalent to "Sakura"

_2) Exact Date of Birth?_

06-19-88…that makes me. (drum roll) 17. (Plays fanfare victory music from FF)

_3) Name some people who have the same birthday as you:_

Have nooooo idea. OH! No… never mind…

_4) What is a word that you can't spell right when you are typing?_

Everything: "Yukuta"… "Katana"... whatever I can't _speel _---HAHA!

_5) Name someone who everyone likes but you really hate so much that if you met this person you would light their hair on fire?_

"Hate" is such a strong word… I prefer "despise with a strong burning passion"

_6) Weirdest pair of socks you've ever worn?_

It was white and had queer frilly things hanging off it… it was really itchy (cringes) I'm glad I'm not 10 anymore.

_7) What are some words that are part of your vocabulary that you made up yourself?_

"Smartelligent." HAHA! Omg.

_8) Name a movie Character that absolutely petrified you when you were a child:_

Big bird. HAHA!

_9) What's the highest thing you've ever jumped off without hurting yourself?_

A chair… I'm accident prone.

_10) Have you ever hugged a stuffed animal or pillow and pretended that it was your significant other, or someone you had a crush on, and then someone caught you talking to it, and stroking its soft, fuzzy fur, and laughed at you and told the whole school?_

0o! errr… I had to read this over and over to completely understand it. But I think once… but it was a dare. I was like…10 and it was AJ from the backstreet boys. I have really bad taste in men (bows head in shame)

_11) Your honest opinion of people born in April?_

I don't get this question but my best friend is born in April. I love her like a sister. (SMilesz)

_12) First thing you say when you stub your toe on the kitchen table?_

"H0o0oly mother of Fu---! I mean… ouchies"

_13) Favorite Aisle in the grocery store?_

Uhh… cereals?

_14) Teacher you had the biggest crush on?_

Never had a crush on a teacher. OH OH! Do tutors count? Because I had a tutor that was like…19 and he was pretty cute. (grin)

_15)Do you knock on people's doors at 7 a.m. on Saturdays, trying to give them a pamphlet and tell them about the lord, or ask random people at the mall if they've been saved, yet you think that doesn't count as forcing religion, you son of a bitch?_

0o! no…

_16) Pretend you are drunk right now...How many fingers am I holding up?_

(stupid grin) Is that your hand (hiccup) or mine? (Falls off chair)

_17) If Justin Timberlake came trick or treating at your house in a scooby doo costume, what would you say to him?_

3 questions: 1- what are you doing? 2-what are you on? 3- can I have some?

_18) Type a random song lyric right now:_

AND THE REASON IS YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU! (sry we butchered that song about 10 mins ago)

_19) who sang that song and what is the name of it?_

Umm Hoobastank "The Reason"

_20) What secret word do you and your friends use for ''sex''?_

Who need secret words? We're upfront and just say "hot steaming sex".

_21) What is your opinion on David Blaine (if you dont know him, be creative and make something up)?_

Who the frik is that?

_22) What is your opinion on yellow school buses?_

They're slow and always make me late for umm stuff…

_23) You must pick one of the following and explain why you picked him/her instead of the other 2: KIMMY GIBBLER, SCREECH POWERS, TONY DANZA_

Saved by the bell? Screech, he's funny.

_24) Something you laughed so hard at that you snorted while laughing:_

I don't believe I've ever snorted while laughing… even if I did, I don't remember.

_25) What is the first thing you would do if you poo out a piano:_

Wtf kind of questing is that!

What all done? Phew… what a stupid quiz. Hope you learned something (nerdy smile)

* * *

**Final Goodbye:**

well well, what can i say? It's been a great experience. Getting such wonderful feed back from all of you.

Personally i'm so happy that people actually liked this fic. (glows with happy smiles).

I like to write love stories that are dramatic and sweet. Sometimes they end in total destruction (evil grin) but i like to have closure...yeah i'm a sukker for that!

I HAVE written another story... not quite as umm...mature themed as this one was... it's more PG13. heh. I will be posting that up soon! It's called "Can't Say goodbye" I'll give you a little preview:

* * *

"TOMORROW!" Ino,Naruto andShikamaru chimed at the same time. 

"But tomorrow night is the competition!"Ino shrieked

"I know…" He looked at the floor, then back at me. "I'm sorry Saku…" I looked up at him my eyes began to water.

_"Oh please don't say it…"_ I thought to myself without saying it aloud.

"I'm going to have to break my promise Sakura…" I couldn't take it; I got up. "Saku?" I turned and walked away from the crowd. Away from him!

"Saku?"Sasuke called my name several times as he followed me. I grabbed my purse and was almost out the door when he caught my wrist and swung me around to face him.

"Saku…" He said once more.

* * *

tee hee. Hope you guys will like that one too. Heh. 

HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS AROUND!

**(heart) always.**

**Lady Rine.**


	35. Epilogue

**Woot! i know some people have been asking for this... and after much contemplating (sp?) i have decided...**

**read this first!****

* * *

Epilogue**

Sasuke paced back and forth, back and forth. _"I can't believe she didn't let me in the room!"_ He scowled. The looked up and glared at the door and the flashing red light above it. He had been through this before… Except, it was Naruto's baby, not his.

**-FLASHBACK-**

A piercing shriek echoed through the corridors of the hospital. Followed by a loud cry of pain. Sasuke couldn't help but grin. _"Hah, dobe's in pain."_

"I hope Hinata-chan is okay." Sakura said. She sat next to Sasuke and was fumbling with her fingers. A bulge stuck out of her otherwise in shape body.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded. He felt Sakura's hand intertwine with his. After 9 months of marriage, he's gotten used to her touch and frankly, it was the only thing that gave him peace of mind.

Another piercing scream, again followed by a shrieking cry of pain broke the silence in the hall.

"Something tells me it's Naruto we should be worrying about." Sasuke said rather stoically. He expected one of her cute giggles, but heard nothing. Her turned to look at his wife. "Sakura?" She was pale and the look on her face was one of fear. "Sakura?" He was scared. "SAKURA!" She was shivering. He instinctively took her into his strong arms and held her there. "Sakura…" He cooed into her ear. She stopped shivering.

"Sasuke…" She stammered looking into his onyx eyes. He looked back into her jaded fear-filled eyes. His wife was never like this… she hadn't trembled like this since they were 12. He was relieved that after their wedding she had smiled more, and she wasn't as cold as she was when they were reunited. Actually she had slowly started to revert back to her former cheery self. He missed her, and he had finally gotten her back.

"I'm listening…" He said softly.

"I'm scared…" She started to tremble again. Hinata's screams continued and Sakura tensed every time she heard them. "In less than a month… that'll be me…" Sasuke pulled her closer to his body.

"Sakura…"

"What if something goes wrong!" Sakura looked into her husbands eyes.

"Sakura…"

"What if our baby gets hurt!"

"Sakura…"

"What if ---" She was cut off when Sasuke planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Nothing is going to happen…" He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you and our child." Sakura smiled at him.

20 minutes later the Uchihas were introduced to a pinkish looking baby boy with a mess of blonde spikes and white eyes. A proud and tired mother holding him in her arms. They were surprised to find Naruto grinning like an idiot holding a baby girl with white eyes and dark purple hair. Twins.

**­-END FLASHBACK-**

It was his turn now. One month and 4 days later Sasuke was back in this hallway listening to the piercing screams of his wife.

"Fuck!" Sasuke punched the wall and it cracked under his frustration.

"I don't think that'll help bastard." Naruto said. It was his turn to grin and laugh at him. A sheepish Hinata at his side with the twins in her arms sleeping.

"Tell me again why you're here." Sasuke glared at his best friend.

"Humm… well let's see, because you were there when my kids were born, so I'm here when yours is." He smiled.

Sasuke scowled. "I didn't ask you to be here." He said going back to pacing.

"Sakura-chan did."

"Leave."

"No."

"LEAVE!"

"NO!"

"A-ano… stop it! You'll wake the children." Hinata said calmly rocking the tiny twins in her arms.

The two men stopped. Sasuke looked back at the closed door.

"Do you hear that?" Hinata said smiling. The two men looked at her dumfounded.

"Hear what Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." Hinata smiled. "It's over…"

As if on cue the doors opened and Tsunande stepped out.

"Uchiha. You can go in now…daddy." She grinned and watched the raven haired man rush into the delivery room.

Sakura lay back on the bed smiling tiredly at a small bundle of cloth. Sasuke could see a tiny hand poke out trying to catch its mother's finger as she waved it slowly over its face. Sakura looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Hey."

Sasuke walked around the bed slowly as if he was scared to frighten his child.

"Is it?" Sasuke stopped when he reached his wife's bedside; he looked down at the baby in her arms.

"It's a boy." She said proudly. "Want to hold him?" She looked at Sasuke, a brilliant smiled plastered on her face.

"Aa…" Sasuke reached over and Sakura handed him the baby. He cradled him in his arms. And smiled. Genuinely smiled. A smile that only his wife had ever seen before. Sasuke smiled at his son. His heir. His legacy. His family. His own…

"He needs a name." Sasuke looked up from his son to his wife. Her face was pale, cheeks drained of color and there was sweat on her forehead. But her big beautifull emerald eyes were shining with overwhelming joy and pride. This was her dream, and she had finally achieved it.

He paused for a moment, then looked back down at his son. "You choose." He said to her.

Sakura shook her head. "You're the father. He's your first born."

"Our." Sasuke looked up at her again. "Our first born." She smiled at him once more.

"Sasuke-kun, name him."

He paused for another moment. "Yusuke…" He looked down at his son whose little hands tried to reach out to its father. "His name is Yusuke."

Sakura smiled. "Uchiha Yusuke."

--

WOO! Ha! How's that! It's just a teaser, kind of a preview for… (drum roll)... Dun Dunna NA!

"Where we are"

(HA! Lame title…)

I have decided, that I will write a sequel to "Where we met"…. Stupidly called… "Where we are"  
HAHAHAHA! How corny am I!

I have a general idea of what will happen…and hopefully… it'll be good. : D!

Yes! So yeah, look out for that. In the mean time, feel free to read "Can't say Goodbye" which is finished, or "Shall we dance" which is a work in progress… heh. ENJOY!

(heart) always

Lady Rine.


End file.
